A Queen Without A Crown
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Emma Swan finds herself in a town where not everything's as it seems. She meets Henry's adoptive parents, political science professor Regina Mills, and the mayor of Storybrooke Leopold. She can sense something is going on behind closed doors that has Regina visibly shaken. Would Emma be able to get Regina to trust her enough to let her help her? AU where the curse isn't real
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Storybrooke

**So its been a really long time since I've posted anything. With school, work, and life; I've been busy and somehow along the way I lost my passion to write. Now that I've finished school I'm getting that passion back. Here's my comeback story. It's a bit dark, but my fics usually are. I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**This is an alternate universe where the curse doesn't exist. Regina and Leopold are married and adopted Henry. Keep reading and you'll find out just exactly how Regina ended up with him. Swanqueen all the way! :)**

* * *

Title - A Queen Without A Crown

Setting - Season 1, the pilot and it goes into an alternate universe

Chapter 1 Welcome to Storybrooke

It was an early morning in Storybrooke. The sun had risen in the sky and the air was chilly and nipped at her face. Emma Swan would give anything to be back in her warm soft bed under a mountain of big comfy blankets. However the beds at Grannies Inn were unforgiving on her back. She was awake most of the night unable to sleep and so she found herself in the diner, deciding that maybe it be best to stick around a little longer. She knew she had given up her rights to Henry, but she wanted so badly to get to know the little boy she had given up ten years ago.

She's only been here one night and already found it so hard to leave him when he believed in curses and evil queens and princesses. His adoptive mother, Regina Mills, was a piece of work. Her husband, Leopold Blanchard which she had yet to meet, was the mayor of this town she found herself in. Regina was the only one to meet her when she brought Henry home last night. She guessed as mayor, he just couldn't be bothered. She wondered what kind of relationship he had with his adoptive son.

So she sat at Grannies with a hot mug of coffee warming her hands. She couldn't help but notice something was off about the beautiful brunette that welcomed her into her home after Henry had stomped upstairs. Behind the tough exterior and cool professionalism, she could see Regina was holding something back, as if she had something to hide. Emma, who had a real talent for reading people, could tell by the way she seemed to glance anxiously at the door as if expecting someone to come in or even by the way she kept herself emotionless, unreadable almost.

She guessed Henry wasn't the only one that was keeping her in this town.

It wasn't unusual for the bell on the door to ring, signaling the arrival of a new customer, so she ignored it. It was when she heard a familiar voice, then she finally look up from her steaming cup of coffee. She watched as Regina placed her order at the register and then quickly looked back down at her coffee when Regina suddenly turned in her direction. She heard the clicking of heels and knew before Regina even spoke to her that she had been caught staring.

"Miss Swan, I hope your drive back to Boston goes as smooth as ever."

Emma looked up to see that political smile. Big and bright with no real meaning or even emotion behind it. She wanted her gone and Emma could understand that. She was just worried for her son.

"Actually Regina, I think I might stick around a little longer."

The moment those words were out of her mouth, she was fixed with a long stare. The smile Regina had just a few seconds ago was gone and Emma forced herself not to shrink back in her seat. She didn't want to give Regina the satisfaction.

"You think because you brought him home, it's just an invitation to his life?" she asked coldly, her dark eyes boring into her. "You gave him up Miss Swan. You asked for a closed adoption, you have no legal right to him or his life so you might as well pack up that yellow deathtrap of yours and leave this town."

Emma stood, facing Regina straight on. They were so close they could feel each others breaths.

"I get that, trust me I do, but it doesn't mean I can't care about him. This fairytale book, these stories… he believes they're true. I just want to make sure he's ok."

"I have it taken care of," she dismissed her, her eyes going dark when Emma mentioned the fairytale book.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have him in therapy."

"Dr. Mills, your order is ready," Ruby announced from the counter purposely to break up the tension between the two. Regina stepped back and with a final glare she turned and took the two coffees from the young waitress and left the diner.

Emma watched Regina through the window as the brunette hurriedly approached the car parked outside as if she had spent too much time in the diner. She stepped closer to the window when she realized her husband was behind the wheel. She wondered if Henry was in the back seat. Besides from Regina she was curious as to who exactly has been raising her son.

Once the car drove away, she went up to the counter where Ruby was wiping it down with a damp clean towel.

"_Dr_. Mills?" she asked, emphasizing on doctor.

"PhD in political science. She teaches at the community college. I'm in her afternoon class. She's a good teacher, but she expects a lot."

"I bet she does," she grumbled.

* * *

The Mercedes Benz stopped in front of the elementary school. Henry tried pulling open the door, but the child locks were activated and he slowly looked up to see his adoptive father glaring at him through the rearview mirror. Regina was quiet, her gaze turned down and looking so defeated. She had always been able to shield her son from Leopold's anger, but these past months the young boy had really been testing his father's patience. In this moment she felt useless. She could feel Henry watching her, waiting for her to stand up to him, and her heart shattered as she once again disappointed him.

Leopold turned in his seat and Henry defiantly stared back at him.

"After your little field trip yesterday, you are not allowed to go anywhere after school. It's straight home, understood?"

He didn't yell, but he was furious. Henry could tell in the way he had lowered his voice and the cold hard stare that was fixated on him. He looked at his mother once more and sank back into his seat when he realized she wasn't going to do or say anything. She was too scared. His mother was tough, but when it came to her husband, she was absolutely terrified.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Don't be late," he growled, the locks clicking open and Henry wasted no time in opening the door and clamoring out without so much as a goodbye. When he was gone, Leopold turned to his wife.

"Look at me," he demanded in the same tone he used with Henry. He wouldn't try anything here. There was too many people around, but it didn't mean she was safe from his anger. She slowly met his eyes. "You will make sure he goes straight home. If anything happens… if he magically disappears again… he won't be the only one in trouble."

* * *

She walked into class in an incredibly foul mood. Her students were quiet, already picking up on the tensed atmosphere. They were used to her rapid mood swings everyday. She was a great teacher, but had trouble separating her feelings from work. Some students often became suspicious of what the cause of her moods were, especially if she'd come in with bruises on her face. Of course it was just rumors of Mayor Blanchard beating Professor Mills, and nobody believed them.

Her heels clacked on the hardwood floor as she walked to the front of the room. She deposited her things on her desk and faced them. She wasn't an easy A, nor was she one to coddle her students. Tough but fair was how the other professors described her. The students had a more colorful vocabulary when describing her as a teacher. Only political science majors dared to take her courses.

"Summarize the key points in your reading from chapter 5," she asked, looking around and growing irritated when the class remained silent. Not a single hand went up and some were even avoiding eye contact. Her eyes landed on the young man in the back of the room who was looking at his phone. "Mr. Davis?"

He dropped his phone on his desk and stammered, looking through the pages of his barely used textbook. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"For god sake… did anyone do the reading last night?"

Still no one answered, and instead they started flipping through their books and notes, murmuring amongst themselves.

"How do you expect to go into your midterms without having done any of the reading assignments. Do you expect to wait till the night before, wing it, and hope for the best?" she asked in frustration. "Are you still in high school? Do you want me to teach a high school class? In fact, open all your books to chapter 5 and read silently to yourself. You have one hour and after you're getting a pop quiz."

They all groaned and Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"Start now!" she snapped and when every student was silently reading, she slipped outside for a breather and a cup of coffee.

She knew she was being tough with her students. She knew she was letting her mood get the best of her. The stress of Henry's behavior and Leopold's abuse was making it hard for her to separate home from work.

As she made her way to the lounge, she mentally planned to apologize after their quiz along with a mini lecture on how important it was to read and come prepared for her class. She wanted to see every student pass but at the rate some of them were going, it didn't seem possible especially with midterms vastly approaching.

* * *

As the day went on, her anxiety and her bad mood started to wane just a bit, leaving her feeling exhausted. Her energy was drained and was glad she was at the end of her afternoon courses. Just as class was dismissed, her cell started ringing. She gathered her things, and walked out. She saw it was the school and held her breath as she answered it.

"Dr. Mills," she answered shakily.

"Regina, it's Mary Margaret," her stepdaughter's voice sounded in her ear and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. The young woman had distanced herself from her family after she found out of the abuse her father was inflicting on his wife. She cut off all contact with her father only. Since then the anger and beatings became worse. "Henry didn't show up to school today. Is he home with you?"

"No…" Her blood ran cold and she stopped in her tracks and had to sit on a nearby bench. Her hands shook as Leopold's threats rang in her head. Worry for son only intensified her fear.

Mary Margaret heard the fear in her voice. She knew she was terrified for Henry and of what Leopold might do.

"Listen, I can help you find him before my father finds out."

Regina's walls went up at that point. After all, she was the reason she was forced into this marriage. Her mother practically sold her to a man who was old enough to be her father and play house to a girl who was only 7 years younger than her. She didn't want help from the little brat that ruined her life.

"No, I have it under control."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll find him on my own!" she snapped and hanged up without another word. She decided to find the one person who might have an idea where her son might be.

* * *

She found Emma at the diner again and wondered if the woman had even left in the first place. Regina walked up to the booth to see she had a newspaper opened to apartments and rooms for rent listings. Her heart sunk in her chest when she realized the blonde was planning to stay. She didn't know whether to feel angry or afraid that she could be losing her son to her. It was bad enough Henry had run off to find her and here she was asking her for help.

"You plan on staying?" she asked, her tone unreadable. Her eyes were fixed on the apartment listings. Emma looked up at her sudden guest.

"Just for a few months," she replied. "I'm just worried."

"I told you I have it under control," she snapped.

"Oh really?" Emma asked. "Because him running away and finding me in Boston sounds like you have it under complete control."

"Alright enough," she put an end to it, because right now finding Henry mattered more than this woman planning to stay. "He ran off again."

"I'm not surprised," Emma sighed, rolling her eyes and then looked up into dark brown eyes. Regina looked absolutely terrified and she instantly felt guilty. She guessed yesterday's ordeal must have really shaken her up and now it was happening again.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she said, standing and taking her hands to try and calm her. "We'll find him, ok? Does he have any friends?"

"No," she answered, pulling her hands away and realized with a sickening feeling that she missed the warm contact. "He's kind of a loner."

"Every kid has friends. Have you checked his computer?"

"No."

"Then that's where we should start."

* * *

Regina was furious the moment she saw Mary Margaret's name on that computer screen when Emma had pulled up the site Henry used to find her. Her stepdaughter had a hand in this. She wasn't surprised. The girl was constantly trying to ruin her. She barged into the classroom with Emma following behind.

"Did you give my son your credit card to find her?" she accused the moment she saw Mary Margaret.

The petite woman looked at the blonde that had walked in. She's never seen her before. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm um.. I'm his…" Emma stammered, unable to say the words _I'm Henry's birth mother_ out loud.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption."

Bells went off in Mary Margaret's head as she made the connection. This was her adoptive little brother's birth mother. This could explain her stepmother's edgy mood. She was on guard. She loved Henry fiercely in a way she knew she could never love her.

"You don't know anything about this do you," Emma asked.

"No unfortunately not…" she said, opening her wallet and seeing her credit card was missing. "Clever boy. I should have never given him that book."

"What in the hell is the book I keep hearing about?" Regina snapped.

"Just some old stories I gave him as you well know Henry is a special boy, so smart, so creative and as you might be aware… lonely," Mary Margaret said, looking straight at her stepmother. "He needed it."

"What he needs is a dose of reality," Regina said. "This is a waste of time." She turned to leave, knocking a stack of books to the floor purposely. Emma looked at her in shock before leaning down and helping the school teacher pick up the books.

"Sorry to bother you," she said, sympathetically.

"No, it's ok," she looked at Emma. "I fear this is probably my fault."

"How's this book suppose to help?"

"What do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret asked as they stacked the last of the books and walked out of the classroom together. "These stories… The classics. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah," Emma scoffed. "She's kind of a hard ass."

"No, it's more than her," she tried defending her stepmother, because at one point she remembered when she and Henry were inseparable. That is until he had found the adoption papers. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face, why would anyone give me away."

She stopped walking and looked at Emma the moment she realized what came out of her mouth and exactly who she was talking to.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean in any way to judge you!"

"It's ok," Emma said as if she swallowed a pill.

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have… Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?" she asked, getting a sense there is more the teacher wasn't telling her.

"You might want to check his castle."

* * *

The moment Regina got that text from Emma saying she found Henry and was bringing him home, wasn't nearly enough to settle her nerves. Leo would be back soon and he'd lose it if Henry wasn't here. She texted back to bring him home immediately, knowing if Leo arrived just as Emma did, there was no escaping her husband's wrath.

And of course, minutes later Leo was pulling up into the driveway just as Emma was leaving.

"Hi, Leopold Blanchard, mayor of Storybrooke," he held out his hand to the stunned blonde.

She looked at the older man with graying balding hair, unable to believe this was Regina's husband.

"I'm Emma Swan," she introduced herself, her mouth slightly hanging open in shock as she shook his hand.

"Emma, as mayor I take it my duty to know everyone in this town. I'm afraid I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh I uh…"

"She stopped for directions, just as I was bringing Henry inside. I walked him home," Regina cut her off and Emma looked at her in confusion. Brown eyes pleaded with her.

"Uh… yeah," she agreed, getting the feeling that something was definitely off about the couple. "I was just passing through and looking for a place to stay."

"Well I imagine Grannies is quite accommodable," he said, his cold brown eyes staring into her. She shuddered, not exactly knowing why this guy rubbed her the wrong way.

"Thanks, Regina mentioned it. Well I must be going. Nice meeting the both of you."

She got in her car and watched as Leo took Regina's arm, leading her inside. Something was very wrong. The moment he arrived the fiery tempered brunette was suddenly quiet and visibly shaken by his arrival. The age difference threw her off too. He was twice her age. Regina didn't seem to be the type to marry for money, not with the type of credentials she had. Also what confused her the most, was the fact Mary Margaret had the same last name as Leo.

* * *

The moment Emma drove away, Regina felt his grip tightened. It wasn't until Henry had run up the stairs and the front door was shut, was she suddenly slammed against the door, trapping her inside the prison that was supposed to be her home. She gasped, his body crushing her. His face was close to hers and she closed her eyes in fear.

"You really think I don't know?" he said in a scary kind of calm that sent shivers down her spine. "I know Henry wasn't at school today. I know that woman brought him home."

She wondered how he found out. Could it have been his daughter?

"Look at me!" He suddenly backhanded her hard and she gasped in pain and shock.

She looked at him, his eyes cold and furious and she shrunk back into the door even more if it was possible.

"I told you to get that kid under control!"

"I'm sorry… I'll talk to him," she promised, her voice shaking as she desperately tried to hold back tears.

"And if that doesn't work, the next time he skips school, maybe a good smack will teach him a lesson."

At those words she fiercely shoved Leopold off of her.

"Don't you dare threaten my son!" she yelled, the fire in her eyes returning. "Don't you dare touch him!"

He slammed her back against the door again, his hands wrapping around her throat and she fought to breathe. Her lungs burned and she was starting to see stars. She clawed at his hands.

"Leo… Please… I can't breathe."

His grip tightened and she let out a choking sound, her face turning red from the lack of air. She needed air and she started to panic. She struggled against him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again," he threatened and then he finally released her, letting her fall to her knees. She gasped, taking in deep breaths of air. He knelt down to her level and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She cringed as he pulled her head up so she'd look at him.

"You think I like doing this?" he asked and when she didn't respond he stood and kicked her hard in the ribs. She cried out, mentally berating herself in case Henry had heard. He didn't know and she tended to keep it that way. "And stop crying you insolent girl!" he snapped, finally leaving her alone. He went into the study and slammed the door shut.

Her ribs were throbbing and she tried to breathe through the pain. She angrily wiped the tears from her face. She wouldn't dare cry and give him the satisfaction. She sat there for a long time, waiting till the pain subsided. She was trapped in an abusive marriage with no way out. After years of fighting and trying to run, she just gave up. After he decided to adopt a child to chain her to him, she couldn't risk losing Henry. So she stayed and lived in fear, taking his abuse and praying he doesn't take a fist to Henry as well. So far he hasn't, but the way Henry has been acting out lately, she feared someday he'll snap and hurt him too.

When the pain finally subsided enough to stand, she pulled herself up on shaky legs. Leopold was in the study still and she hoped he wouldn't come out. She climbed the stairs and headed to Henry's room. She needed to talk to him. Leopold was on his last nerve with him. Ever since she told him he was adopted after he had found the adoption papers, he's been growing further and further apart from her. He was no longer the little boy who needed her and was so excited to see her when she picked him up from school. Now he resented her just as much as he resented his adoptive father.

She hesitated outside his door for just a moment, wondering if she should go in. He hated her enough and she'll make it worse by going in and grounding him. She knew she had to be strong. If it wasn't her then it will be Leopold and she couldn't let that happen. She took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the sudden heaviness in her throat and chest. She held in the tears and knocked before opening the door.

"Henry?" She walked inside to see him lying on his bed, his back to her. "Can we talk?"

He didn't answer and so she sat at the foot of his bed.

"I know you're hurt and angry and confused. I'm sorry I kept the truth from you. Adopting you was the best thing I've ever done and it doesn't make me love you any less. This running off has to stop. Go ahead and be angry, but you can't do this again."

"You don't love me," he said so quietly she almost missed it, but she heard it and her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Why would you say that?" she whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You always take his side."

"Despite what you think," she went on, ignoring his accusation. If he only knew what she was constantly protecting him from. "I want what's best for you even if I have to ground you."

At those words, he quickly turned, facing her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Yes, no more running off. It's straight home from school. And where is this book I keep hearing about?"

He didn't answer, his eyes silently pleaded with her not to do this. She spotted his backpack on the floor and went over to pick it up.

"Mom you can't do this!" he exclaimed as she took it out of his backpack. It was an old brown leather book with the gold letters _Once Upon A Time_ written across it. She had her suspicions it was _this book,_ she just couldn't believe it until she held it. The last time she held this book in her hands…. She couldn't even think about the past right now.

"You'll get it back in two weeks," she said, turning quickly so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks as she headed for the door.

"I hate you!" he yelled just as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2 False Warrants

Chapter 2 False Warrants

The next morning Emma decided to pay Henry's therapist a visit. She was concerned about his mental state. He seemed to have created a whole fairytale world in his head. Also, she was suspicious about the people who were raising him, especially the mayor. Something about this guy rubbed her the wrong way.

She walked up the steps to the therapist's office and knocked on the door at the end of the hall. A red haired man with glasses opened the door.

"Can we talk? My name is Emma Swan... Henry's birth mother."

"I see..." he said, curiously. He opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her in. "Come in, make yourself comfortable."

She walked into the warm office that was lit by a fireplace. It was homey with a couch in the center and his desk in the corner. A Dalmatian lied in his bed, his eyes following her as she stood by the couch.

"Are you why Henry had disappeared the other day?" he asked.

"He found me and persuaded me to bring him back," she explained. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"This fairytale obsession... what's causing it? He thinks everyone's a character in his book. It's crazy."

"I hope you don't talk to him like that. The word crazy can be very damaging. These stories are his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates. He's using the book to help deal with his problems."

"But he got the book a month ago. He's been seeing you longer than that?"

"Yes," Archie sighed.

"It's Regina, isn't it?" She was quick to accuse.

"Well you see, Regina is a very complicated woman and over the years her attempts at bringing him closer only backfired," he explained.

"Were they ever close?" she asked, her heart breaking because this wasn't the kind of life she envisioned for her kid when she gave him up all those years ago.

"They were very close, that is until he found the adoption papers."

He walked over to the file cabinet by his desk and pulled out a thick folder. Emma was surprised when he just handed it over. She took it, her eyes full of confusion as to why he was going against patient confidentiality.

"Why don't you take this and see what I mean."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"He talks about you a lot. You're very important."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Just see that I get it back."

* * *

Of course it was a scam. Emma suspected Regina had a hand in this. In fact she knew Regina did the moment Sheriff Graham showed up at her room in Grannies to arrest her. She did learn a lot going through whatever files she can. Apparently they had been really close until Henry had found the adoption papers. He started pulling away from Regina and then a short time after, Mary Margaret gave him the fairy tale book which was when the delusions started. Leopold didn't seem to be a big influence in his life or the father figure you'd expect him to be. Archie had scribbled his name and then wrote a question mark beside it. She wondered what that meant.

She wondered if maybe Leopold even cared for his son. Although Regina's actions of getting rid of her were downright psychotic and insane, she knew Regina loves Henry. She knew she was just scared of losing him, still her actions can not be excused. She framed her, got her arrested and when Emma took a chainsaw to her apple tree, she hurt Henry on purpose.

She didn't care if Regina had the law on her side when it came to custody rights. She wasn't leaving Storybrooke anytime soon or at least until she knew Henry was ok. And besides, there was something going on behind the walls of that mansion. She could see it in Regina. Something had the woman spooked.

Regina wasn't too thrilled on meeting with her after the back and forth fighting with each other the day before. However, she reluctantly agreed after Emma brought up how she had hurt Henry. She felt guilty although she wouldn't admit it. They agreed to meet in her classroom at noon after her last lecture.

She made her way down the halls of the college. She had gotten there ten minutes early and took a seat in the back row. She watched Regina lecture and she had to admit Regina was a fantastic teacher. She smirked when she saw Ruby in the front row, furiously taking notes. In her opinion, she wondered why Regina never ran for office. She was very knowledgeable in the field.

She was so intuned with Regina's lecture she felt as if she should be taking notes too. It was then that Regina suddenly made eye contact with her and Emma felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. They must have held contact for a minute, but to Emma it felt longer. Regina suddenly smirked at her and tore away her gaze. Emma felt as if she had been in a trance. She shook her head and waited patiently as Regina began to wrap it up.

Once the students had dispersed, leaving them alone, Emma walked up to the front of the class. Ruby gave her an eye wink as she passed her on her way out.

"That was a great lecture," she said as Regina sat down and started looking through the assignments that were collected today. Emma took a seat across from her.

"I know it was, I don't need validation from you of all people," she sneered.

"Can't you just take a compliment?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Look, I wanted to meet because I want to call a truce. I'm not here to take Henry. I just want to make sure he's ok. We both know a world where I'm not in his life doesn't exist anymore."

Regina tore her eyes away from the assignment she was grading and fixed them on the woman before her.

"Henry is only allowed to see you under my terms. I say when and how long. You have no say in this. Do I make myself clear?"

"That's hardly fair," Emma practically growled.

"Life isn't fair Miss Swan and just to be clear, I better not catch you with _my son_ without my approval."

"Or what?" she snapped back. "You'll have me arrested again? Does your husband even know that you've been imprisoning me for false pretenses?"

Something in the brunette changed at the mention of her husband. For a moment she looked up at her with scared eyes and then she looked down and masked her features before looking back at her. Emma tilted her head. Something was definitely going on between the two.

"Of course he does, who do you think approved the arrests?"

"Right," Emma replied, clearly not believing her. "So when does her majesty deem it appropriate for me to see Henry?"

"I'll let you know," she dismissed her, looking straight at her with cruel eyes before looking back down at her papers.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, trying to control the overwhelming anger for her son's adoptive mother. She stood, turning her back and ready to leave, and then she turned to her once more.

"You know, when I gave him up I was told he was going to a loving family." Regina didn't even look at her as she graded the assignments. "They were wrong," Emma finished quietly. She walked away then, not even turning to see the pain inflicted in those dark brown eyes.

* * *

Regina wasn't even through the door when Leopold suddenly smacked her in the face. He pulled her inside before anyone could see. He closed the door and pushed her to the floor, her computer and school bag falling to the ground.

"Leo please!" she cried just as he delivered a swift kick to the ribs. She gasped from the pain, unable to breathe as he knocked the wind out of her. He knelt down and pulled her up by her hair.

"What are these?" he snapped, shoving the arrest warrants for Emma in her face. She cringed from the pain and gasped for air.

"Arrest warrants," she gasped, slowly taking in air. She sat up and looked him directly in the eye. Her lips curled into a snarl. "I was merely doing what you couldn't and protecting our son from a thief!"

She knew she was provoking him and she didn't care. No matter how hard he tried or how violent his punishments were, he could never fully control her.

His eyes grew dark. His expression was cold and she flinched back in fear as he viciously pulled her up to her feet and dragged her to the study where Henry wouldn't see them. He was upstairs doing homework. Leopold had ordered him to his room the moment he came home. He didn't want him down here when his mother returned.

He threw her to the floor and locked the door.

"Imagine my shock when Sheriff Graham came to me and informed me of all the trouble you've been causing. You've arrested this woman without my approval and under false pretenses. I could have you arrested again. Do you want that!"

She shook her head, looking up at him and absolutely frozen in her spot. Her eyes watching him as he took off his belt. She knew what he was going to do and her fear froze her to her spot. She could barely breathe nor stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"Get up!" he suddenly yelled, shaking her to the core and when she didn't move he pulled her up and bent her over the couch on her knees. She started sobbing as he ripped off her shirt and bra and once she was exposed, he brought the belt down on her back. She cried out from the shock of pain.

"Shut up or the kid will hear!" he yelled, grabbing her shirt and shoving it in her mouth to muffle the screams. He lashed her harder and harder and when her back was bruised and bleeding and she was sagging heavily into the couch, did he finally stop. She sobbed uncontrollably through the gag that was her shirt.

He put his belt back on, his eyes fixed on his shaking and crying wife. He took pleasure in seeing her like this. Hurt and broken and so very afraid of him. She was still on her knees, her upper half still resting on the couch. She had spit out the gag and was taking soft shaky breaths through her silent tears.

"Hopefully now you'll think twice before having a tantrum," he sneered as he went over to his desk and picked up the phone. He had gotten Emma's number from Graham when he was told about the warrants.

She watched as he called Emma and arranged a meeting with her at his office tomorrow morning. Maybe now that both her husband and this woman were conspiracing against her, she really was going to lose her son after all.

She buried her face into the couch, unable to stop a fresh wave of sobs as he hung up.

"Clean yourself up," he grumbled at her, leaving her alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Nobody Hurts the Evil Queen

**Trigger warning - abuse**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Nobody Hurts the Evil Queen

Emma rushed down the steps of the loft the next morning. After she had paid back the bail money, Mary Margaret offered her a room in her loft. She took up the offer and had become friends with the petite elementary school teacher.

"Good morning," her new roommate chirped as she made breakfast. "I'm making pancakes. Do you want some."

"No, thank you," she said as she put on her red leather jacket. "I've got a meeting that I'm running late for."

"With the mayor?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently Mayor Blanchard found out about Regina having me arrested and requested for me to come see him. Think I'll get the bail money back?"

Mary Margaret looked up at her, her face going pale.

"Let me know if you see Regina."

"I hope I won't, but sure," she said before walking out the door.

* * *

When Emma arrived at the town hall, she was led into the mayor's office by Leopold's assistant. He was sitting at his desk and when he saw Emma enter, he stood.

"Miss Swan, thank you for coming," he said, shaking her hand and leading her to his desk. She took a seat while he handed her a drink.

"My wife's apple cider," he explained as he took a seat across from her. She took a sip and set it down.

"Now about yesterday, I do apologize for her behavior. Sheriff Graham had informed me she was having one of her power trip tantrums. I'll make sure your bail fee is reimbursed fully and all charges are dropped." Disdain for Regina practically dripped off his tongue.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a tantrum," she said, suddenly feeling the need to defend the woman that had given her so much grief since her arrival to Storybrooke. "Regina was worried about Henry when he didn't come back from school. She must have panicked when he brought me back. She's afraid of losing him. In case you haven't noticed, their relationship is crumbling."

"It doesn't excuse her going behind my back," he said, his tone hard and mind made up. "You are welcomed to stay as long as you wish. Let me know if Regina gives you anymore problems. She may be my wife but she has absolutely no power here."

"What about Henry?" she asked. "She won't allow me to see him unless she approves."

"Unfortunately Miss Swan, we do have the court on our side. It was a closed adoption. I can talk to Regina and see if she is open to letting Henry see you a few times out of the week, but it is her decision. She can take it to court and win."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed.

"Don't be discouraged. I'm sure she'll come around if I have any say in it."

Something about those words and the way he said them made shivers go down her back. It was as if he knew for sure Regina would relent to his wishes. His eyes were cold and his voice controlling as he spoke of her.

All she could think of as she stood there was she didn't want to be involved in their marital issues. She chalked it down to a normal couple having marriage problems and maybe that also contributed to Henry's delusions of fairy tales.

"Well thank you for the apology and the reimbursement, but I better be going."

Leopold stood and shook her hand one last time.

"There's a dinner party going on tonight at the mayoral mansion. You're invited to attend. I'm sure Henry would like to see you and it'll give Regina the opportunity to apologize to you herself."

Emma nodded her thanks before finally heading out. If she didn't think their first encounter was strange, then this one was definitely stranger.

* * *

That evening Emma was getting ready to head out to the mansion. She decided on going casual. However it might be a formal event and everyone might be dressed nice.

"Shit," she cursed, standing in front of the mirror in the loft she was renting.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked, knocking once before entering the room, holding a mug of tea in her hand.

"The mayor invited me over for a dinner party and well all I have to wear are jeans."

"They invited you?" she asked shocked and Emma could see the genuine surprise on her face in the mirror. She turned to face her roommate.

"Is it weird?"

"Us common people don't usually get invited to parties the mayor throws. Maybe he's just trying to piss off Regina. Did you see her today?"

"No," she answered, confused as to why Mary Margaret was so worried for her. "Are you guys related in some way?" she asked, going back to the realization that she shares a last name with the mayor.

Mary Margaret sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's my father," she whispered, her eyes watering and Emma can see she was desperately trying to keep her tears from falling.

Emma's mouth hung open in shock.

"So then Regina is your mother?"

"No!" she automatically shut that idea down. "She's my stepmother. I was 10 when she married my father. Regina was 17 at the time, but I knew her much longer than that. Our families have a history and we grew up together. We were also in this program where the high school assigned a big sister or brother to an elementary school kid. Well Regina was assigned to me and we were inseparable."

"What happened?" Emma asked, her mind reeling with all this new information. How was it that they were only 7 years apart and Leopold still married her and the fact that she was still a minor at the time. Something didn't sit well and it made her feel physically ill.

Mary Margaret grimaced as she was reminded of the tragic events that happened all those years ago.

"My father has done something and I can't ever forgive him."

* * *

She was in no mood to host a dinner party. She was in too much pain. Her back was on fire, but of course that didn't matter. It didn't matter that the other day she was lashed by her husband until she was bruised and bleeding. It didn't matter that he locked her in the study that night. He expected her to look like the mayor's wife and put on a show of happiness. The perfect life.

Regina stood in front of the mirror hung on the inside of the closet door. She was wearing a black evening dress that unfortunately showed off the red lashes on her back.

"People are arriving," Leo's voice sounded as he walked in and her breath hitched in her throat. She swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact even through the mirror. He came up behind her, placing his hand on her back. She flinched away from him. He pulled away from her and grabbed a black wrap from the closet and draped it over her shoulders, covering the marks on her back.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as he roughly turned her so she was facing him. He forcefully lifted her chin and she finally looked at him.

"Not a word," he threatened.

* * *

He didn't let go of her for the majority of the evening. He had her on his arm like a prized possession. After all, that was how she felt since marrying him. She was just a pretty trophy for him to show off. After about an hour of greeting people and making small talk, she saw Katherine and her husband Frederick walk in. The moment they made eye contact Regina made an excuse about getting a refreshment and quickly left her husband's side. He didn't care for them much. The only reason he let her invite them was to keep up appearances as the town's kind and beloved mayor. However, besides from a certain blue bird, Katherine was the only one who knew about the abuse she suffered at the hands of her husband.

She headed for the kitchen, where Katherine had discreetly disappeared to. Upon entering, she was finally able to breathe without her husband looming over her. Her friend was serving herself some punch.

"How are you doing? It's been a while since I've seen you," Katherine asked, the meaning behind her words much more meaningful than they should be.

"Henry's birth mother is in town," she blurted out, ignoring the question and avoiding having to tell Katherine about the latest punishment from her husband. Katherine's blue eyes grew wide. "The bastard actually invited her tonight."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "How's Henry taking this? Is she here?" She looked out into the foyer.

"I haven't seen her yet," she said. "But I think I'm losing Henry. He thinks I don't love him. He calls me the evil queen from this fantasy in a book and he believes she is his savior."

"He's ten," she scoffed. "He doesn't understand. You raised him. You're his mother. Deep down he loves you. Right now he's just too angry and confused to realize that."

"He's been angry at me since he's found the adoption papers," she whispered, her heart breaking as she said it out loud. She shouldn't have kept the truth from him. Maybe if she had been honest the moment he was old enough to understand, then their relationship wouldn't be crumbling. Now this woman was here to take it all away.

"He's just confused and hurt," she said, pulling Regina into her embrace. She felt it the moment Katherine put pressure on her wounds. She couldn't help but let out a pained cry. Katherine immediately pulled away, looking around to see if anyone noticed and then quickly led Regina into the downstairs guest bathroom.

She shut the door and gently removed the wrap from Regina's shoulders. She gasped at the deep lashes peeking out from under the dress. Her back was bruised with with red and purple wounds from the belt Leopold had used.

"Oh my god, Regina," she gasped, pulling the zipper halfway down and revealing the entirety of her injuries.

"I deserved it," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

At those words, Katherine pulled the zipper back up and turned her friend so that she was facing her.

"There's nothing you could have done to deserve this," she said, looking into teary brown eyes. She was nothing like the girl she was before when they were just two friends in high school. That fiery tempered, beautiful bright girl with a promising future was now standing in front of her, bruised and broken. Her husband took everything from her and it broke her heart that there was nothing she could do.

Katherine took her into her arms again, being mindful of the wounds on her back. Regina buried her face into her friend's shoulder, trying to stop the fresh wave of tears.

"Shh," she soothed her. "Come stay with us tonight."

"You know he won't like that," she cried.

"But you can't keep living like this," she argued. "I'm worried about you and Henry."

"You and I both know running away will only make it worse. The last time I tried escaping, he tracked me down in Atlantic City and had me arrested," she said, pulling away and looking at her friend with tear stricken eyes. "As mayor, he has too much power."

"And if he goes too far?" Katherine asked as Regina slid her wrap back over shoulders. "What then?"

"It won't," she whispered, pulling open the door and ending their conversation. She right away spotted Emma talking with Henry. The other woman must have shown up when she was in the bathroom talking with Katherine.

"Is that her?" Katherine asked, her eyes on the woman Henry was talking to. She's never seen her before.

Regina didn't even answer. Leopold was heading towards her and she froze in her spot. Katherine glared at him.

"Ah Katherine, I hope you're enjoying the party," he gave her a fake smile.

"Immensely," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Leo however ignored her and focused on his suddenly trembling wife. He took her hand and pulled her to him.

"Can you give us a moment?" he asked, although his words were kind, his eyes challenged her. Katherine hesitated, not wanting to leave her alone with him, but with a nod from Regina she reluctantly went to find her husband.

"You know what to do," he said quietly into her ear, her gaze falling on Emma and Henry. He placed his hand on her back, making her wince from the added pressure on her wounds. To anyone else it may have looked as a loving gesture between husband and wife, but really it was a warning and a reminder of her punishment.

Without a word of protest, she headed over to Emma who was laughing at something Henry had said. Her son was smiling and her heart broke as she realized she hasn't seen that smile in a long time.

"Miss Swan, I believe I owe you an apology," she said shortly and Emma looked at her surprised.

"What?" Her mouth hung open in shock as she was suddenly thrown off her guard. Henry just looked between his two mothers.

"Don't make me repeat myself," she threatened, quickly becoming defensive. However, Emma was focused on red rimmed brown eyes and the slightly smudged make-up.

_Was she crying? _

She had seen Regina slipping into the bathroom with another blonde woman just as she walked in. She wondered what had gone on in there to upset her. Even the way she was holding herself seemed off. It was as if it was physically painful to stand straight.

She tilted her head, studying the defensive woman in front of her.

"Henry," she knelt down to his level. He regarded her suspiciously, not seeing what Emma was seeing. All he saw was the woman that was making his life miserable. "Katherine and Frederick are in the kitchen. Be polite and go say hi."

He looked up at Emma, not wanting to leave her.

"She'll be here when you get back," her voice shook and Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. He looked at Emma once more.

"Go on kid," she nodded at him.

"Ok," he grumbled, heading into the kitchen. When they were alone, Regina stood and Emma could have sworn she saw a flash of pain before Regina schooled her features, looking every bit the stern woman Emma had met the first night here.

"You can drop the sincere apology act," Emma called her out. "I know your husband put you up to this."

"Well then, I guess I don't have to waste my breath on fake apologies," she sneered, looking Emma up and down with more disdain then she'd have for a bug underneath her shoe.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know what Regina, I'm just glad Leopold seems like a good enough parent figure, unlike you." She didn't really mean it. In fact there was something off about Leo that she couldn't quite explain. She had the sense that he didn't have a normal relationship with his son. She only said it to hurt her.

Regina winced at the comment and she could see the rage flaring in those dark brown eyes.

"You know nothing about us and you know nothing about Henry," she said in a furious low tone and Emma suddenly felt guilty for the comment. "Henry may think he suddenly needs you in his life, but he doesn't. After tonight, I better not see you near him."

"We'll see about that," Emma threatened, getting up into Regina's face. Their lips so close, they could feel each other's breath. They furiously held each other's gaze and then as quickly as it happened, Regina was suddenly being yanked back.

Emma could have sworn she saw a flash of raw fear on her face the moment she realized it was her husband that had pulled her away.

"Regina, I think it's time to serve dinner," he said, removing his vice like grip on her arm and softly taking her hand. His voice was cool and collective but Regina knew he was fuming. She knew she was going to get it the moment the party was over. She suddenly gone pale and was trembling and looked up to see Emma looking at her. All traces of hostility were gone from those green eyes and she was now looking at Regina with concern. She took a breath and pulled her hand from Leopold, desperately trying to mask her fear.

"Of course," she nodded, giving them that politician's smile before heading off to the kitchen. Once she was gone, Leopold turned to Emma.

"Sorry about that," he said calmly and for some reason that sent chills up Emma's spine. "She's just stressed out about planning this dinner party. She has to have everything so perfect."

"Don't worry about it," she said just as Henry came rushing towards her. He had seen what happened, but Katherine held him back.

"Are you leaving?" he asked sadly, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking up at her.

"Actually Henry, you're going to be spending the weekend with Mary Margaret," Leopold said and Henry and Emma both looked at him in confusion.

"Really?" Henry's voice shook, not sure if he could believe what he just heard.

"Yes and since Miss Swan just so happened to be her roommate, she can take you." He looked at Emma. "If that's ok, of course."

"Uh yeah... Yes of course," she stammered and then she turned to Henry. "Lets go get your stuff kid." Now that the shock had worn off, they were giddy with excitement and didn't question the strangeness of it. They rushed upstairs and Leopold went to go find his wife.

* * *

Regina had rushed into the kitchen, almost on the verge of tears. She was so angry and terrified at once and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She went straight to the oven to pull out the lasagna. She heard Katherine politely asking whatever guests that were in the kitchen to exit. Once she pulled out the lasagna and placed it on top of the stove, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

She immediately panicked, thinking it was Leopold. She cried out in fear, jumping away from her friend. She was gasping for air at this point.

"Hey, Regina it's just me," Katherine whispered, pulling her friend into her arms to calm her. "You're hyperventilating. Breathe with me."

"I… can't," she gasped, her face full of tears. Her heart was pounding in her chest and all she could think about was Leopold hurting her tonight.

"Come on, yes you can," Katherine soothed her. "In, hold, and then out. Follow my breathing."

Regina did as she was told until she was able to breathe easily. She was still shaking though and Katherine was pissed for the man who dared called himself her husband.

"You're ok," she whispered, leading her to the bar stool at the island. She went about preparing a glass of water and brought it over to her. Regina took it with shaking hands and took a sip.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry for reacting that way." She looked down in shame. To anyone else, she was strong and stern and didn't let anyone see her weaknesses. Katherine and Henry were the only people she ever let in.

"You were right to react the way you did," Katherine told her, getting her to look at her. "You were upset and I should have seen it. What happened out there?"

"Leo forced me to apologize to that woman and well things escalated and he saw us," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't leave you alone here," Katherine realized. "The moment this party is over, he's… " She couldn't even finish that sentence.

"Going to your place tonight will just make it worse."

"I know," she sighed. "But we can come up with something."

"Katherine…" her voice shook, tears welling up in those fearful brown eyes.

"I want to save you Regina," Katherine whispered, through her own oncoming tears. "We can help you and Henry."

"You know what happened, and why I'm married to him. You know I can't," she said softly.

Katherine shook her head, not wanting to believe that this was it. That there wasn't anything they could do. She wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Don't you want to at least try?"

"Look where trying as gotten me," she said just as the door swung open and Leopold came in. Regina froze in her seat, her complexion going pale. Katherine stood defensively infront of her.

"Katherine, the guest are being seated in the dining room." He held her gaze, daring her to say something concerning the shaking woman behind her.

"Go ahead, I'm ok," Regina stood, stepping beside her friend and facing her husband.

"Regina?" An unspoken question, between them. She really didn't want to leave her alone with the bastard.

"I'll be ok," she urged her.

With a heavy heart Katherine squeezed her hand in comfort and reluctantly left the kitchen. The moment she disappeared through the door, Leo's hand connected to her face fast and hard. She reeled back, her hand flying to her throbbing cheek where he smacked her.

"What were you thinking!" he snapped in a hushed tone. He didn't want to risk the guest overhearing them.

"I apologized, like you asked," she growled, her eyes blazing as she stared him down.

"That's not what I saw!" he exclaimed as he backed her up against the sink. The counter dug into her bruised back as he pinned her against it with his body. "You were fighting with that woman and was about to make a scene in front of my guest. You're an embarrassment!"

She felt like she was suffocating beneath him. She struggled to breathe and suddenly started to panic. She pushed against him, desperately trying to break free.

"Let me go!" she cried. "Get off of me!"

"Keep your voice down!" he yelled, suddenly punching her hard in the stomach. She cried out from the pain. Her knees buckled as she keeled over, holding her abdomen.

"Get up," he snapped, taking a fistful of her hair and pulling her back up. She gasped, trying to pull away from his vice like grip on her hair but it only made the pain on her scalp even worse.

"Let go," she whimpered, her voice shaking. She felt like she was gonna be sick. The pain in her stomach was excruciating and the grip he had on her hair was making her feel like she was about to pass out.

"You pathetic girl!" he yelled in her face. "Don't forget your place! Don't forget what I did for you!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he quickly let go of her hair and pulled her against him as if he were embracing her in a comforting hug. He knew she could barely stand on her feet. She buried her face into his shoulder and let out a muffled sob as he purposely squeezed her middle as if warning her to follow along.

"Pull yourself together," he whispered in her ear just as the door opened. Regina instantly pulled away from him as Emma and Henry walked in. However, she almost faltered so he reached out, putting his arm around her shoulders and holding her against him like a doting husband.

"Hey, is this a bad time?" Emma asked. "I just wanted to let you know we were leaving."

"You're what?" Regina asked shakily. Emma looked at her, taking in the tear stained cheeks and her stiffen form in her husband's embrace.

"Regina, are you ok?" Emma asked worriedly as if they didn't just have an argument out in the foyer. Regina didn't meet her gaze.

"She's just upset about Henry leaving for the weekend," Leopold lied. "Come give your mother a hug goodbye, son."

_Well, that kind of makes sense,_ Emma thought. _Did I interrupt something? Ugh!_

Henry looked at him skeptically, but did as he was told in case he changed his mind about spending the weekend with Emma. Leopold let go of Regina and she shakily took Henry in her arms. Her middle was in agony as she held her son close, but she didn't care. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that she had to play along.

"I love you, my little prince," she whispered, kissing his forehead. Her heart broke as he wiped it away and rushed back to Emma's side.

"Ok well thanks again Mister Mayor, and um I'll have him… I mean _Mary Margaret _will have him back Sunday night."

Once they were gone, Regina furiously looked at her husband.

"Did you just give my son to that woman?" she asked, her voice shaking with rage.

"There's that rage again," he tsked at her. He grabbed her arm, pulling it behind her and slamming her front against the island counter. She cried out at the pressure against her tender abdomen. "Don't make me beat it out of you."

* * *

Henry was excitedly working on his drawings at the kitchen table of the loft, determined to recreate his storybook. Emma watched him from the kitchen as Mary Margaret set a plate of cookies and hot chocolate in front of him. She made eye contact with her roommate as she approached her and sat at the breakfast bar.

"So Regina just let you take him?"

"After Leopold talked to her, she seemed ok with it although she might have been crying."

"I don't think that was the reason she was crying," Mary Margaret said darkly, her eyes distant as if she were far away from here.

"I mean we were both arguing and then she told me to stay away from Henry. Suddenly Leopold goes in there and changes her mind."

"Did she look ok to you?"

Emma frowned at those words.

"Why are you always worried about her wellbeing?"

"Did she look like she was in pain?"

"I don't… I mean Leopold was hugging her when we walked in," Emma recalled. "Is she sick or something?"

"Or something," Mary Margaret murmured, taking her phone and heading up to the loft. "I think I should call her and let her know how Henry's doing."

Emma watched her go and then took her own hot chocolate to sit with Henry. She took a seat across from him and picked up a drawing of Regina "The Evil Queen" poisoning Snow White which kind of looked like Mary Margaret.

A dark thought suddenly came to mind as she thought about what happened tonight and Mary Margaret's concern for her stepmother.

"Henry," she asked hesitantly. "Is your dad hurting your mom?"

She felt sick for even asking. She was disgusted that the thought even came to mind, but now as she thought about it, Regina did seem to be afraid of her husband.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, still focused on his drawings. "Nobody hurts the Evil Queen."


	4. Chapter 4 You Don't Have to Live Like Th

**Trigger Warning - rape and abuse**

**Just a warning, this story is going to be dark. This chapter is one of the darker ones so if it's not your thing, don't read.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4 You Don't Have to Live Like This

As the night came to an end and the last of the guests started heading home, Regina was getting more and more nervous by the minute. Leopold was seething. Of course he hid it well. Regina's hands shook as she headed to the kitchen to clean up. Leopold was outside on the porch saying goodbye to the last of the guests. Katherine had left an hour ago. She was hesitant on leaving, but Regina insured her it'll be fine with the promise to call her if anything.

Except it wasn't going to be fine.

She just didn't want Katherine to worry or see how weak she was. It was bad enough she broke down tonight in her arms and even had a panic attack in the kitchen. She even hated that she saw the lash wounds on her back.

She started scrubbing the mountain of dishes and loading the dishwasher, desperately trying to distract her mind from her impending punishment.

She jumped at the sound of her cell. She took a breath and dried her hands on a dish towel before answering it.

"Hello."

"Regina…" It was Mary Margaret and she nearly hung up but then she remembered Henry was with her tonight. "Emma just got home with Henry. I thought you'd want to know."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "Your father went behind my back and let Henry go. I don't trust Emma. I don't know her, but I'm… I'm trusting you."

Mary Margaret was speechless for a moment at the words she just heard. Regina had completely lost all trust in her the night their lives changed for the worse. They don't even speak anymore since she found out about the abuse and decided to cut her father out of her life. She guessed she was worried about Emma leaving town with Henry.

"He'll be home Sunday," she assured her. "I'll make sure of it and I'll have him call you to say good night."

"No, don't force him," her voice shook as if she was fighting back tears. Mary Margaret's heart broke because she remembered a time where mother and son were inseparable.

"Regina, are you ok?" Mary Margaret asked, getting to the real reason she called.

"Why wouldn't I be, dear," she asked, her walls suddenly going up.

"You know why," she said straight out. "I can come over and spend the night. You know he won't do anything if I'm there."

"Stay with Henry," she said just as Leopold walked in. "I have to go."

"Regina!" she cried but she hung up before Mary Margaret could even say anything else.

"Who was that?" Leopold asked, his calm voice sending chills down her back.

"Henry was just saying goodnight," she lied, resuming her task with the dishes. She needed to keep her hands busy or he'd see her shaking.

"I think it'll be good for him to spend time with his real mom. I'm sure you and Miss Swan can come up with something," he said, knowing exactly what to say that will hurt her. Regina kept her eyes down and focused on rinsing dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. She knew he was waiting for a reaction. "Maybe the crazy fairytale obsession would stop."

She dropped the dishes in the sink. He can beat her and belittle her and even control her but he did not get to talk about her son that way. Her back was to him and she took a breath to calm herself.

"Got something to say Regina?" he smirked, watching her tense posture. She turned, her fiery brown eyes meeting him straight on.

"He's not crazy," she said evenly, trying not to show her fear. He came up to her, and the rage that was building inside her simmered down and died. She looked down as he pushed her up against the counter, trapping her beneath him.

"That rage is getting you into trouble again," he sneered. "You think I forgot about the little display you and Miss Swan had tonight."

"I don't trust her and you just gave my son to her!" she snapped angrily. He smacked her hard and then wrapped his hand around her neck. She gasped for air, her hands trying to loosen his tight grip.

"I don't care what you think! You do what I say and keep your mouth shut!" he yelled in her face. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…" she whispered. "Leo… please."

He threw her down to the floor and kicked her hard in her already tender abdomen. She coughed, trying to breathe after being strangled and then kicked in the stomach. She curled in on herself.

He knelt down, roughly grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"No... Leo please don't hurt me anymore. My stomach..." she gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pain was bad. It hurt to breathe and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"You never learn do you," he sneered in frustration because no matter how much he tried to beat it out of her, she was always fighting him. "You think you're in charge around here? I'll show you what real power is!"

She cried out as he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He half dragged her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"No!" she cried, already panicking at this point. Not only was he abusive, but he also forced her into having sex. It was his way of showing her who was in charge and reminding her that she was powerless. She was his to control and was expected to do as he pleases. To him it wasn't marital rape. It was taking what belonged to him.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

He bent her over on the edge of the bed, pushing her head down into the mattress as he pulled up her dress and ripped off her panties. The edge of the mattress was digging painfully into her bruised stomach.

She sobbed into the comforter, wishing she would have just taken up on either Katherine or Mary Margaret's offer to help her. Why did she have to be so stubborn and defensive.

She could hear him stroking himself, getting himself ready. She felt like she was going to be sick and her head was swimming from the lack of oxygen getting into her lungs.

And then the next thing she knew, Leo's upper body was on top of her, pushing her further down into the bed if it was even possible. The wounds on her back stung from the pressure. She gasped for air, feeling like she was being suffocated. She started to panic, struggling desperately beneath him.

"Stay still!" he yelled, smacking her hard on her backside. She felt so degraded at this point. He grabbed her wrists and held them down.

"Stop!" she cried, begged even. She didn't care about her dignity at this point. She just wanted to be out from under the heavy body of her husband. "I can't breath! Leo please!"

He didn't even acknowledge her cries, and with a hard swift thrust, he entered her dry.

She cried out in agony as he thrusted hard and fast. This wasn't even about pleasure for him, it was about showing her who was in charge.

"Get off of me!"

Her pleas fell on death ears. He was rough and didn't even care how much he was hurting her. She could feel the blood streaming down thighs. She bit her lip hard, drawing blood to distract herself from the agonizing pain between her legs and the burning in her belly.

When it was finally over, he finally got off of her and she sank to the floor in a heap. She was in shock from the pain. She couldn't even register the words he was telling her. Her head was spinning and darkness was closing in. She was about to pass out.

He was saying something again. His voice was distorted and she couldn't seem to focus her gaze.

"Regina!" he yelled, pulling her up and the moment she was on her feet, her head spun worse than before. Her stomach painfully heaved and she vomited, barely missing his feet.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled in disgust, throwing her back down. "Clean that up!"

He gave her a swift kick to the ribs making her cry out. She curled up in fetal position, fearing he'd kick her again. Instead he walked out of the room, finally leaving her alone.

She must have passed out because the next thing she knew, Leopold was putting her in their bed. She started to panic, her breaths becoming fast and hard.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, terrified he was gonna give her another beating. Instead he just pulled the blanket up over her.

"Sure you are," he grumbled. "Maybe now you'll think twice before humiliating me in front of guests."

She turned on her side, not wanting to face him anymore. She hissed from the pain radiating from her stomach where he had punched and kicked her.

"You're going to be sore for awhile," he chuckled. The bastard really did enjoy seeing her in pain and submissive. "Good thing you don't have Henry to look after this weekend." He knew where to hurt.

Her heart clenched as she remembered where her son was. He just gave him to that Swan woman without even consulting her. The only thing that made her feel a little better about her son being with a stranger was that Mary Margaret was with him. She may have lost trust for the young woman that was her stepdaughter, but she at least trusted her to keep Henry safe.

"And don't forget to clean your mess," he threatened, before finally leaving the room.

* * *

The weekend flew by with trips to the park, ice cream at Grannies, and hot chocolate with cinnamon as they discussed operation cobra. Truthfully Emma felt silly planning to break a curse that didn't exist but she decided to humor him. They had a great weekend and when Sunday night came, Emma was sad to see him go. She didn't know the next time she'll be able to see him again.

Mary Margaret took him home that evening. Her stomach had been in knots all weekend. She had called Regina every evening so Henry could say goodnight. She sounded fine but even then Mary Margaret could hear the slight tremble in her voice. She knocked, no longer having the key to her childhood home. Not since she decided to cut ties with her father after finding out about the abuse.

The door opened, and she was partially relieved to see Regina although she could see she was in pain. Henry pushed passed without a word and rushed up to his room. His older adoptive sister could see the rejection on her stepmother's face but she quickly masked it with indifference. Her hand was on her belly and she seemed as if it hurt to stand straight.

"He hurt you," she observed, taking in the bruised cheek and marks on her neck that were showing through her makeup.

"Thank you for bringing back Henry," she dismissed her. "Good night Mary Margaret."

"Regina, wait!" she stopped her, rushing up the steps and stopping her before she could step inside. She placed her hand on her arm and Regina flinched away from her. "You don't have to live like this."

Regina looked at her, anger flaring in her dark eyes.

"In case you've forgotten, Mary Margaret," her words full of venom as she reminded the younger woman of their dark past. "You're the reason why I'm stuck here. I've tried running away? He always finds me!"

She didn't give the younger woman a chance to respond. She rushed inside, slamming the door behind her. That was when her defenses fell. She keeled over, her hand flying to her painfully throbbing belly.

"Mom?"

She looked up to see Henry standing on the steps of the staircase.

"Yes honey?" she asked, standing straight and hiding her pain once more.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his big hazel eyes full of worry. He had come down to ask her if he had missed dinner. Instead he found her keeling over and holding her stomach in pain.

Regina was momentarily speechless. It's been a long time since Henry had shown any other emotion or concern other than anger and defiance towards her.

"I'm fine," she insisted, his eyes fixating on the barely concealed bruises on her cheek. She had tried covering it with makeup along with the marks on her neck, but by the end of the day, they were starting to show through. He's never really thought of his father hurting his mother until Emma had asked him about it Friday night. Now here he was seeing the signs for the first time. Sure his parents fought a lot and at times Regina was afraid of him but his young mind never imagined his adoptive father could be hurting her as well.

"I'm hungry," he said, his voice trembling.

She smiled at him and he noticed her slight limp as she walked towards the staircase.

"Come on, I'll heat your plate up."

* * *

That night after Regina had tucked Henry into bed. He was lying under the covers with a flashlight and his note book of all the details of the curse. He can hear them fighting in the bedroom or at least his father shouting at his mother.

He stared at his written list of people and who their fairytale counterparts are. His eyes locked on Regina's name where he had written evil queen beside it.

Now he wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5 Maybe There's More to the Stor

**This next chapter isn't as dark as the last one. Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Maybe There's More to the Story

Regina woke up in Leopold's heavy embrace. She felt like she was suffocating, his breath hot on the back of her neck. She pulled away, struggling to break free from his possessive grip. She got up and slid into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, unable to look herself in the eye as she examined the extent of her injuries from the weekend. Her back was still full of deep lashes from the belt. Bruises adjourned her belly, ribs, and arms. The ones on her face were fading.

She backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor. She buried her face into her arms and knees, desperately trying to hold back tears. She was failing miserably and let out a pained sob.

This wasn't how her life was supposed to be.

She was supposed to get out of this town. She was supposed to go to vet school and work with horses. Not forced into politics by her mother and husband.

She was supposed to be with Daniel…

A hard knock startled her and she was on her feet in an instant. Pain ripped through her abdomen from where Leo had punched and kicked her. She tried to breathe through the pain, her hand clutching her sore belly.

"Hurry up in there!" Leo snapped.

She quickly used the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she opened the door to her cranky husband.

She didn't look him in the eye as he grumpily shoved past her and slammed the door. She got dressed and then went to go wake her son. He was fast asleep, exhausted from his weekend with Emma. She knelt beside him, wincing from her injuries. She brushed his hair from his eyes.

"It's time for school, honey," she said softly and he stirred. Hazel sleepy eyes met hers. He frowned, reaching out and lightly touching the fading bruises on her face.

"I heard him yelling at you last night," he whispered and her heart felt like it shattered.

"Don't you worry about that," she said softly. "Get ready for school and then go have some breakfast."

* * *

Emma pulled up to the community college late that morning before her job interview at the sheriff's station. She hoped to catch Regina between her morning and afternoon classes. She needed to see her. The thought of maybe Leo putting his hands on her made her shudder. She just wanted to see if she's ok. Mary Margaret was constantly worried for Regina, but wouldn't elaborate. Who was she protecting?

She parked her bug and headed to the political science building. She got there a little early and sat in the back of the class as the last time she was here. Regina made eye contact for a second before moving her gaze back to her students and continuing with her lecture.

She observed her, noticing a slight limp in her step, and the fact that she seemed to be holding her stomach. She was slow in her movements. She hoped to god she was wrong. She hoped Regina wasn't in fact stuck in an abusive marriage. Henry seemed to be oblivious to what might be going on between his parents, but then how long would that last before Leopold decided to put his hands on his adoptive son.

Class was finally dismissed and Emma was so lost in thought, she didn't even noticed until Regina was standing in front of her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her dark brown eyes flashing with hostility.

"I think we need to talk."

"Are you leaving town?" she questioned.

"No."

"Then we have nothing to talk about," Regina said, turning her back and heading back down to her desk. Emma got up and followed her.

Regina turned off the projector and started packing up her things so she could go get some lunch.

"I know what he's doing to you and I can't just leave until I know you and Henry are safe."

Regina stopped cold, dropping the stack of papers on her desk. She looked up at the woman, meeting knowingly green eyes.

"You don't know anything," her voice trembled.

"I think I can read between the lines Regina. The moment I met Leo, I sensed something was off. The night after the party only proved that. I spent my whole life in foster care. I know the signs when someone is being abused."

_Abused_

That word echoed in her head. Emma knew and she had no idea how to keep hiding this.

"I don't need your help or your concern," she snarled, her defenses going up at full force. "Get out of my classroom!"

"I'm not concerned about you, I'm concerned about Henry!" she snapped, not really meaning it because she was just as terrified for her as she was for Henry. "If that asshole lays a hand on my son don't think for a second I won't have him out of that house and back into my custody!"

Regina stood there speechless because if it came to Leo hurting Henry, she wouldn't stop Emma from taking him. She'd do anything to keep him safe from his father, even if it meant giving him up.

She shook her head in disbelief at her own thoughts, and shoved her papers in her briefcase. She grabbed her computer bag and winced at the pain the simple act of putting the strap over her shoulder caused. Emma saw it and her gaze softened.

"Look Regina, I didn't mean that," she said softly, the anger now gone and replaced with guilt for snapping. "I'm worried for you too. I can see you're a good mother and all this craziness is just you being scared of losing him. I'm not here to take him from you. I just want both of you to be safe."

"Well then, I can assure you have nothing to worry about. These abuse accusations are false," she denied, turning her back and walking out of the lecture hall.

Emma sighed in annoyance, every instinct screaming at her to go after the stubborn woman. She could see that she was hurting, in the way she seemed to hold her abdomen, the slight limp in her step and the way she had winced when the strap to her laptop case went over her shoulder. She let her go though, deciding not to push her.

* * *

Later that afternoon Emma sat on the bench outside of Henry's school waiting for him to meet her. She had just gotten back from her job interview. She had applied for deputy and would hear back from Graham tonight if she got the job. If she was going to stay then she needed a job, and maybe being deputy meant she could help keep mother and son safe. When Henry finally appeared from the crowd of kids, he ran over to her and sat beside her.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Do you have any new information on operation Cobra?"

"If Regina is the Evil Queen, what fairytale character is your dad?" she got right to it.

"He's not my dad," the boy dismissed as he took out his drawings from his backpack. He still hasn't got his book back from his mom yet. "I think he's Snow White's dad, the King that Regina married. Although there's not much about him in the book, besides how she killed him. Then again if he was the King, then wouldn't he be dead here in this land too?"

Emma tried not to read too much into his fairytale theory. After all, it was all just a delusion in his head. A way to escape reality as Archie had put it.

"Does it say why she killed him?"

"She wanted to get rid of him and Snow White so she can have all the power," he explained.

"Can I ask you something," she asked and Henry looked at her seriously.

"Has your dad ever physically hurt you?"

"No," he said quietly. "He yells at me though."

"And you're sure he doesn't hurt your mom?"

He looked away and her heart broke as she realized the kid was now doubting his answer from when she last asked him.

"I've never seen him do it, but I know she's scared of him."

"I'm not here to take you away from your mother Henry, but if he does anything to hurt both of you…" She shook her head in disgust at the thought. "You need to tell me."

"She's the Evil Queen Emma," Henry insisted. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Even Evil Queens need to be rescued, kid," she said. "And maybe there's more to her story than the book is even telling you."

She left him with that thought. After she said goodbye and headed back to her yellow bug, he looked down at his drawings. One in particular was the Evil Queen marrying the King. There was a lot of loopholes in his fairytale theory, one of them being why the King had died but was still alive in a land without magic.

He didn't know what to believe anymore.

He shoved his papers back in his backpack and headed home.

* * *

Henry heard the yelling the moment he stepped inside. He ran up to his room, not wanting to be caught up in it. They were fighting again and he wished for the thousandth time he was anywhere but in this house. He wished he was with Emma and his grandparents, Snow White and Prince Charming. He plopped down on his bed and started working on his drawings again.

Instead of trying to recreate his book, he started drawing pictures of himself in the Enchanted Forest. He imagined himself living in a castle with his real family, learning to sword fight and riding horses. He drew himself becoming a knight in his family's court.

He was so lost in his fantasy, he didn't even notice the fighting had stopped and it had become quiet. He didn't realize the hours had passed and Regina was now calling him down for dinner.

It wasn't until she was knocking, did he finally look up.

"Henry, it's time for dinner," she said softly, opening the door. "Go wash your hands."

He shoved his papers in his backpack and rushed to the bathroom without a word to her. She knew better, but she couldn't stop herself from going inside and pulling the papers from his backpack.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she observed the drawings of himself in the Enchanted forest with Emma Swan, Mary Margaret as Snow White along with her boyfriend David Nolan who was supposed to be Prince Charming. Of course she wasn't in it.

She shoved the papers back in his bag and headed down stairs.

* * *

Dinner was quiet as they usually are. Leopold usually talked non stop about the office and the politics within it. Regina only replied with short answers when she was expected to. She could barely eat. Her abdomen was still so sore not to mention she lost her appetite. She moved her food around her plate, her eyes downcasted.

Henry did the same.

Leopold seemed to be the only one enjoying himself.

"This is so bland," he grumbled, in between his conversation of the happenings at the office. He quickly reached over for the salt and pepper and Regina flinched back from his hand on instinct.

Henry saw it and he frowned in confusion as his adoptive father sprinkled salt and pepper onto the perfectly seasoned chicken.

"Henry, eat your food please," she told him and he reluctantly took a bite. As a kid he didn't know much about abusive marriages but he knew what he just saw wasn't normal. For a moment, Regina thought Leopold was going to hurt her. Maybe Emma was right. He was so confused in between believing her, and the fantasy he created in his head.

"Is it so much to ask for a decent meal around here," he reprimanded her. "Even the boy won't touch it." As if to prove him wrong, Henry started taking quicker bites.

"I'm sorry, It'll be better next time," she said flatly, knowing he was just trying to bully her. The food tasted fine.

It was at that moment there was a loud boom and the earth shook. They held onto the table, Regina getting up and stumbling over to Henry.

"What was that!" she exclaimed, her grip tight on his shoulder.

Then the phones started ringing.

Leopold got up, dinner forgotten as he went into the study for his phone. He came back moments later.

"The mines are collapsing."


	6. Chapter 6 Cover Up

**Trigger warning - non graphic abuse**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Cover up

Everyone had rushed out to the mines. Leopold had pulled up to the scene. People were gathered all around as Sheriff Graham attempted to keep the crowd back. The entrance to the mines looked like they were caving in.

"Stay here," Leopold ordered his wife and son as he got out of the car. She watched as he approached the crowd and then that was when she saw her. The blonde woman who had been a thorn in her side since her arrival was approaching the scene with a sheriff's badge on her belt.

"Henry stay here," she said, completely ignoring Leopold's orders and getting out of the car. She could hear her husband addressing the people about tearing down the minds and building over it. She didn't care what he did. She walked up to Emma as she yellow taped the area.

"So now you're deputy," she sneered.

"I'm just building roots," Emma said smugly.

"Emma! You can't let him tear down the mines. There could be something down there!" Henry suddenly came running towards them. "What are you hiding!" he yelled at Regina accusingly.

"Henry I said to wait in the car," she glared at him.

"So did dad and you didn't listen either," he threw at her.

"Enough," she scolded him.

"Kid, what on earth could possibly be down there?" Emma asked.

"Evidence," he said confidently and then looked up at his adoptive mother. "Whatever it is, we'll find it."

"Regina!" Leopold called from the car and Emma saw her freeze for a moment, her face going pale as she realized she didn't stay in the car like he asked.

"Henry, go," she said shakily, trying to hide her fear. "I'll be there in a second."

"But I know there's something down there!"

"Henry, now!" she snapped without meaning too. There was only so much she can take at once. Emma was deputy, her son was screaming at her, and now her husband was no doubt pissed that she and Henry didn't follow orders.

Emma's lip curled into a snarl as she watched Henry shoot his adoptive mother a glare before running back to the car.

"Look, I get Henry is wrapped up in his fairytale world but do you really have to snap at him?" Emma growled.

"Oh so now you have parenting tips," she fired at her, the fear in her eyes replaced by searing hot anger. "You becoming deputy means nothing."

Emma watched her walk away and back to the husband that was no doubt pissed, even as he tried to hide it. She watched as he roughly grabbed her wrist, whispering something close to her ear. Regina nodded and when he finally let go, she got into the car.

Emma quickly looked away when Leopold suddenly looked in her direction. She hoped he didn't catch her staring as she busied herself with the yellow tape. When she looked up again, he was heading towards her.

"Shit," she grumbled under her breath.

"So I see the sheriff made you deputy," he said and she looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. Like he was expecting her to admit to what she knows or might have just seen.

"I decided to stay long term," she said, not giving him any more information on her decision to stay.

"I see," he said, his eyes narrowing at her. "Get on with your job then Deputy Swan."

She watched him walk away, shuddering at the thought that he was now suspicious of her.

* * *

The whole car ride home, Regina was shaking in her seat. Leopold's threatening words that he'll deal with her when they get home echoed in her head. He was pissed that she had got out of the car when he had told her to stay. It didn't matter that he was overreacting. It was the fact that he felt she was undermining his authority ever since Emma came to town.

He pulled up into the driveway and Henry raced out of the car and towards the front door. He knew his mom was in trouble and didn't want to be caught up in his adoptive father's wrath. She was about to open the car door herself, but stopped when he activated the locks. She gasped, trying the handle and realizing she was trapped. She watched Henry disappear inside and when he closed the front door, Leopold turned on her.

He backhanded her hard in the face, her hand flying to her throbbing cheek.

"Do I need to remind you what happens when you don't listen?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. She shrunk in her seat, avoiding his gaze. Her cheek was burning and she willed herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," she whispered.

He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"You always say that and you still don't learn."

"Leo…" she pleaded, her dark eyes full of raw fear. A tear escaped and streamed down her cheek.

He smirked. He loved seeing her so scared of him.

"What does Emma Swan know?" he suddenly questioned and she felt like she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"No… nothing," she stammered. "She doesn't know anything."

He stared at her, making her squirm in her seat.

"For your sake, you better hope she doesn't," he growled. "And I'll find out if she does."

* * *

After sealing off the mines and playing crowd control, Emma and Graham went back to the station. She sat at her new desk, filing her report for the mines. She briefly wondered if there were any reports filed against Leopold for domestic violence charges. Then again he's the mayor and she realized that if there had been, they've probably been destroyed.

She decided to check anyway.

She looked over at Graham to see he was at his own desk behind the glass divider, preoccupied with paperwork. So she brought her attention back to her computer and minimized her screen with the reports. She typed in Leopold's name into the database.

She cursed under her breath when the page loaded. There was way too many reports on file. It made sense since he was the mayor and was probably involved in many of the town crimes and accident reports.

So she decided to type in Regina's name instead.

There were no reports on domestic violence which she wasn't surprised. If there were, Leopold must have made sure they were destroyed. However, she was surprised to see a couple of arrest reports, one of them being connected to a DUI years ago.

That was the first one she opened. Her eyes widened as a mugshot of a 17 year old Regina popped onto the screen.

_What the hell!_

She quickly read the report and was shocked to learn that Regina had been driving under the influence with a 10 year old Mary Margaret and another teen, Daniel Colter. They had crashed which resulted in the death of Daniel. Mary Margaret had suffered a brain injury and was in a coma for a week after her surgery, but had pulled through. Regina came off lucky with just a broken arm and a concussion. She was charged with driving under the influence, minor endangerment, manslaughter, and 30 years of prison. However, somehow the court had forgiven the charges and gave her a 1,000 dollar fine, 6 months of community service and a year of probation. Plus the suspension of her license until she turned 21.

This didn't make any sense. If the court didn't forgive the charges, she'd still be in prison. Why the hell would they not go through with the charges. There was no explanation written.

It suddenly hit her. Regina was 17 when she married Leopold. He had to have a hand in this. It was no way a coincidence.

She backspaced and clicked on the second arrest that was listed. This one was 11 years ago, a year before she was supposed to have adopted Henry. How the hell did they even adopted a kid with Regina's record. Leopold had pulled some strings, she was sure of it.

A new mugshot appeared and she could hardly believe it was the same woman. She was thin, her hair wet and sticking to her face. She must have been out in the rain. Her right eye was bruised and her lip was busted open. She looked terrified and so small, Emma couldn't help but feel bad for her.

She read the report.

She had stolen money from her husband, bought a bus ticket, and got as far as Atlantic City where she was arrested. Sheriff Graham had made the arrangements to transfer her back to Storybrooke. If Emma could take a guess, Regina had tried running away from an abusive husband, but to the courts she was a wife stealing from her husband.

She was charged with theft, charged another fine, and did more community service. She was also on probation until… Oh how convenient!

Her probation ended a week before they were approved by the adoption agency. Compliments of Leo.

Her record has been clean since then. Emma figured she didn't dare try to run away again because she had Henry.

Emma took a breath, unable to read the reports anymore.

She exited the screens, returning back to her report on the mines. Her mind was swirling with all the new information she had learned. Regina's life as the mayor's wife was anything but glamorous as it looked to some people. Emma got the feeling she was forced into this marriage by blackmail. There were so many missing pieces to the story and she decided she needed to get Mary Margaret to talk about that fateful night.

As she sat there, trying and failing on concentrating on her report, Graham's cell started ringing. He quickly answered it and she moved over to the coffee pot for a fresh cup. It was right outside his door so she could hear parts of the conversation. She tried ignoring him, busying herself with pouring coffee into her mug until she heard him addressing the mayor. He was talking to Leopold.

"Is she breathing?" he whispered, trying to hide it from Emma. Her blood ran cold at what she just heard. Regina...

Graham is in on the abuse.

No wonder Regina couldn't escape. It explained why the reports on Leopold were non-existent. It was all a cover up.

"Keep her awake, I'll be right there," he finished, hanging up the phone and gathering his things. She rushed over to her desk, acting as if she didn't hear anything. She discreetly slid her keys into her pocket. She planned to follow him.

He came out from his office, sliding his jacket on and grabbing the emergency first aid kit they kept in the storage closet. During her interview she had learned he had a background as a paramedic and would sometimes volunteer at the hospital if they were a paramedic down.

Leopold seemed to be using him as his personal EMT.

"That was the hospital," he explained. "They need some help. Do you mind finishing the night shift for me?"

"Sure," she agreed, anxiously waiting for him to leave.

When he was finally gone, she hopped into her bug and took the back streets to the mayor's house. She didn't need to follow him. She knew exactly where he was heading.

* * *

Regina was lying on the couch in the study, her head killing her and her vision fuzzy. She was dizzy and couldn't seem to keep her focus. She brought a hand up to the back of her head and winced at the pain she felt there. She brought her hand down to see blood.

Once Henry had gone to bed, Leopold started yelling at her again about disrespecting him. He had backed her up into a corner, ranting on how she should be grateful to him, and then the next thing she knew he had slammed her head back against the wall. She couldn't remember anything after that. She must have lost consciousness, because suddenly Leo was waking her up. She was no longer on the floor. He had laid her on the couch and was wiping her face with a cold hand towel. Another towel was pressed against the back of her head to stop the bleeding.

She lied there, disoriented as he called Graham. She never went to the hospital unless it was something Graham couldn't fix. If she did, then she was drilled relentlessly by Leopold on a cover story no matter how much pain she was in or how disoriented she was.

Once he hung up, he ordered her to stay awake, as if she could help it.

She had closed her eyes once he left the room, giving in to the urge to sleep away this headache. Plus the room was spinning and she felt so nauseas. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, Graham was shaking her awake.

"Regina?" he said softly. "I know your head hurts but you need to wake up."

She reluctantly opened her eyes and winced when he shone a penlight into her eyes. She shrunk back when she noticed Leopold hovering over the sheriff's shoulder.

"Pupils are dilated," he observed. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," she whispered. "I'm seeing double vision."

"I need to see your wound so you're gonna have to sit up."

She struggled to sit up even with Graham's help. She cried out from the pain in her still sore belly. The sheriff tilted his head, his eyes full of concern for the woman breathing heavily before him.

"Does your stomach hurt?" he asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she looked up at her husband as if she were asking permission to speak. Graham didn't wait for an answer. He unbuttoned her blouse to see fading black and blue bruises all over her belly and ribs. He slid the shirt all the way off to see the healing slashes on her back.

"Jesus, Leo," Graham snarled at his boss. "Take it easy on her!"

"Just fix her, will you!" he snapped.

Graham shook his head in disgust. Sometimes he hated himself for letting this man get away with this for so many years. The man had too much power.

"Can you bring a bowl of hot water and some clean towels?" he asked, opening his kit and pulling out different supplies. Once he was gone, Regina let the tears fall.

"It hurts when I breathe," she gasped.

"OK, hold on," he said softly, taking out his stethoscope and listening to her heart and lungs. They sounded good and he put his stethoscope back in the bag. He palpated her ribs and abdomen for any breaks or fractures. She gasped at the pain it caused.

"Nothing's broken, just bruised," he assured her. "You know I can't prescribe anything for the pain unless you go to the hospital."

"I know," her voice shook as she attempted to dry her tears before her husband came back.

"I need to check that head wound out," he said, getting back to the reason he was here. Regina was always so strong in public with her power suits and high heels, political smile, and no nonsense attitude. That is until Leopold calls him and orders him to patch her up after a bad beating.

He smoothed back her hair to get a better look at the wound. Luckily it was only superficial and didn't need stitches. Although, she did have a bruised and swollen bump. He pressed some gauze against it to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Regina," he said softly. "You know there's nothing I could do. My hands are tied."

"Save it," she grumbled, not wanting to hear it.

Leopold came in and handed over the supplies.

"Work fast," he ordered. "Henry woke up and almost came in here. I had to put him back to bed."

"Henry's awake?" Regina gasped, suddenly getting to her feet and then stumbling from the dizziness it caused. Graham gently sat her back down.

"Easy, he's fine," he assured her. He started cleaning the wound and putting disinfectant on it.

"How's it look?" Leo asked.

"It's a superficial wound," Graham answered. "She does have a concussion."

"Great," he grumbled as if it's an inconvenience to him.

"Well that's what happens when you bash her head into a wall," the sheriff snapped back angrily.

"Watch yourself or you can kiss your job and your future goodbye," he threatened.

Graham shook his head in disbelief but didn't say anything else. He focused on the trembling woman before him. Regina was so tired, she was sagging heavily against the couch.

"Almost done," he told her softly.

"After what she did to my daughter, she deserves everything she gets," he growled his explanation for the beatings.

"She was 17 at the time and I think she's paid enough."

Leopold only grunted a non interested response as he sat at his desk and started going through some paperwork.

"Don't leave…" she whispered so quietly only Graham had heard. His heart broke at the sight of such a strong woman so terrified of her husband. He wished he can save her, but with Leopold as his boss, he had the power to destroy his life and make sure he never worked in the police force again.

"You know I can't," he said sympathetically. She looked away, unable to bare seeing the pity in his eyes. The same pity that was there when he had picked her up from Atlantic City in handcuffs and brought her back to her own personal prison all those years ago. Or each time he came over to make sure she didn't die from her injuries when Leopold got too violent in his punishments.

He laid her down and pulled the blanket up over her bare shoulders, frowning at the healing lash marks on her back. She buried her face into the couch pillow and tried to hide the sobs that were currently racking her body.

"Get some rest," he told her gently.

He packed up his kit and then stood before Leopold at his desk. He set a timer down in front of him.

"She needs to be checked every hour for the next four hours. After that she can rest. Go easy on her for the next week. She needs to heal."

"She'll be fine," he waved him off. Graham tried not to lose his temper at Leopold's dismissal. "Call me if she gets worse or loses consciousness again."

With one last look at Regina, he let himself out. As he walked back to his police cruiser, he didn't even notice Emma watching him from the distance.


	7. Chapter 7 He's My Son Too

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 7 He's My Son Too

The next morning Henry woke up and thought it was strange that his mother hasn't come in to make sure he was up. Then again he knew something strange was going on last night. Leopold had caught him trying to eavesdrop outside the study last night. He said he, Regina, and Graham were just discussing on what to do about the mines. He was sent back to bed.

He finished getting dressed and thought maybe she was still sleeping. He walked down the hall to the master bedroom and slowly opened the door just a peek. He stared in confusion at the bed. It looked as if only his father slept here last night. Regina's side hasn't been touched.

He headed downstairs and towards the study. He opened the door and peered into the dark room that was barely lit by the gray early morning light filtering in through the windows.

Regina was asleep on the couch. She looked exhausted, cuddled under the blanket.

"Mom?" He called softly but before he can even step inside, Leopold was suddenly behind him and pushing the door close.

"She's not feeling good," he said. "Let her rest. Come on, I'll take you to school."

He took one last look at the door and then hesitantly followed his father.

* * *

The car ride to school was silent. He knew that somehow his father had hurt his mother. He didn't know if it was physically like Emma was suspicious of. He never sees him hurt her that way. All he's seen for as long as he could remember is Leopold yelling at her, criticizing her, and making her cry. He was younger then, but now he started noticing little things like poorly covered bruises at the end of the day. The way her hands shook when Leopold was in the room and how much she was suddenly so terrified of him. It wasn't until Leopold had suddenly stopped at the drop off zone did Henry finally speak up.

"What's wrong with mom?"

"She's just exhausted from last night," he lied, and then turned in his seat. "After school I want you to go straight to Archie's and then wait for me there after your session."

"Why isn't mom picking me up."

"I just told you she's sick," he said impatiently. "Now get to class." He did as he was told without even a glance at his father. He exited the car and headed to class. Something wasn't right. His mom always made sure he was up and ready and had breakfast. She always made sure to pick him up after school. Now she was just suddenly sick when she was completely fine last night.

He didn't believe a word of it.

* * *

"Regina…"

His voice roused her from her sleep, and her eyes flew open in panic. She backed away from Leopold as much as the couch would allow her to. He was kneeling beside her.

"I called your work and told them you weren't coming in today."

"Where's Henry?" she asked, her anxiety building.

"Relax," he said sternly. "I took him to school."

He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes and when he was satisfied her pupils weren't dilated anymore, he checked her head wound.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know, the room is still spinning," she answered shakily, sitting up and trying to get her bearings.

"Get up," he ordered, not caring at all that she was in pain or that she was dizzy.

She slowly started to get up, her hands gripping the couch tightly. She felt like she was going to pass out just from sitting up.

"Hurry up!" he snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her up on her feet. Dressed in her bra and slacks, she shivered from the cold morning air. He didn't even light the fireplace last night for her before going up to bed.

The room was spinning and her head felt like it was going to explode. She sank to her knees, her face going pale. She held her head in her hands.

"I can't…" she whispered, desperately trying not to be sick. He'll make her clean it herself no matter what state she is in.

"I'll have Graham come check on you later," he said, grabbing her and pushing her back onto the couch.

She cried out from the pain in her head, curling in on herself.

"You really don't learn do you," he said, shaking his head in disgust. "Don't worry about picking up Henry. I'll be home at 6 and I still expect dinner on the table."

With that, he finally left her alone.

* * *

When she woke up again, it was to Graham's concern voice and gentle hands as he checked her head wound. "Regina, wake up," he said softly. "I'm just here to check on you."

She opened her eyes, noticing the change in daylight. She realized she slept the morning away and it was now the afternoon. Henry would be at Archie's right now for his session. She needed to start dinner… She felt even more nauseous at the thought of standing over the stove.

Graham checked her eyes with his penlight, checking her pupil response. He seemed satisfied when he saw they were normal. "Still having double vision?" he asked, turning off the penlight.

"No, I'm just nauseous and dizzy and my head hurts," she answered, curling up tighter with the thin blanket. It was freezing. Graham noticed and went over to the fireplace. _The bastard couldn't light it for her_, he found himself thinking. He hated himself just as much as he hated his boss. He hated the position he was in. Watching from the sidelines as Regina was beaten by her husband. The threat of losing his job, his career, his life if he didn't cover it up. As the years had gone by, and the beatings got worse and more consistent, he started to care less and less about his job. He'll gladly work a desk job and never step foot in a police station again if it meant Regina was free from her abusive asshole of a husband.

He was too much of a coward to actually go through with it.

When the flames were roaring and Regina sighed in relief at the warmness of the flames, he quickly went upstairs and got her some fresh clothes. He was well familiar with the mansion after years of days like this when Leopold ordered him to check in on Regina after a bad beating. In the beginning, Regina fought him, rejected his help because she didn't want to look like a weak helpless victim. His unwillingness to help her made her hate him with every fiber of her being. Lately though, she seemed to have given in. It seemed like she just didn't care anymore.

He came back down with some clothes in hand. He set them on the arm of the couch. She sat up, the blanket falling from her shoulders, revealing the dark bruises on her belly and ribs along with the slashes on her back.

"I'll give you some privacy," he said, unable to look her in the eye. He left the room, closing the door behind him and going into the kitchen. He knew Leopold was expecting dinner from her. Nothing new around here. He found a box of pasta and a jar of sauce, so he prepared a pot of water and set it to boil. He made a quick salad, wrapped it up and put it in the fridge.

That was when he got the call.

It was Emma and it sounded like she was with Archie. She was frantic as she explained Henry had run off and she was positive he ran away to the mines. She and Archie were on their way there.

He promised to be right there and hung up. He turned off the stove because he knew there was no way he could keep this from Regina.

He knocked first before entering the study. She was dressed, sitting up on the couch, her eyes staring into the flames. Her face was emotionless. He couldn't read her.

"Emma just called."

She looked up at him, her emotionless expression suddenly turning into anger at the mention of his deputy's name.

"Henry ran off and she thinks he went into the mines."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, only fear now clouding her features. All traces of anger was gone and she stood, terrified for her son. She was shaky on her legs and he rushed over to steady her. "I have to go to him."

"You're in no condition," he protested.

"As if you care!" she snapped. "We both know the only reason you're here is because of _him!_"

Graham bowed his head in defeat at those words. They were only half true. He was there because Leopold ordered him to check on her. It didn't mean he didn't care about her.

"You know Leopold will be there and he won't be happy if he sees you."

"And what am I supposed to do?" she asked, her eyes shining with a fierce determination he hasn't seen since Leopold bashed her head against the wall last night. "Stay here, lie in this couch or cook dinner and hope Henry comes back safe?"

"I'll tell him I made you come with me," he relented with a sigh, wanting to keep her from getting into more trouble.

"I don't need your protection or your cover ups. You already have your hands full covering up for Leo!" She stumbled away from him, her hand on her head as if to ward off the pain and dizziness. She grabbed the heels that she had kicked off last night.

Graham ignored her biting words. She was right after all, even if he had trouble admitting it.

* * *

It was chaos when she and Graham arrived at the scene in the patrol car. Firefighters and paramedics, and rescuers were all around. Regina could see her husband by the mines talking to Deputy Swan. Dread filled her chest as she realized something must have happened since Graham hung up with Emma at the mansion. Her blood ran cold as she realized her son might be trapped or worse, hurt or dead. Graham had barely stopped the car when she rushed out, ignoring the dizziness and pain in her head. Adrenaline rushed through her, her concussion pushed to the back of her mind as she ran towards the entrance of the mines. She heard Graham shouting after but she didn't care.

"No! Henry!" she cried, her husband suddenly grabbing her and holding her against him. She struggled in his arms. "Where is he!"

"Regina, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to cover his shock and anger in front of Emma. Graham rushed over.

"I brought her with me. She has the right to know," he said, looking into Leopold's eyes and not daring to say more in front of his deputy.

"The rescue team is looking for you," Leopold said evenly, his face stony and Emma couldn't tell if there was a hidden warning in his tone. Graham looked at Regina who had gone still in her husband's grip and finally walked away without protest.

Emma's eyes soften with despair at what she had to tell her.

"He's down in the mines. Archie went after him and it caved in," she explained. "We haven't heard from them."

"So you don't know if they're…" she couldn't even finish that thought.

"Calm down," Leopold snapped at her, giving her a firm shake. Emma frowned at the harshness of his voice and the way he had shook her as if she were a dog he was trying to control. She also didn't like the way he had tightly held her against him. At his tone Regina suddenly seemed to realize her situation. She was trembling in his grip and Emma saw nothing but fear in her eyes. Not caring what will happen if she touched her, she took Regina's hand and gently led her away from her husband. She squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"We don't know that," she said gently. "We're going to get him out."

"What was he even doing out here?" she asked, ripping her hand from Emma and taking a step back from both her husband and the deputy. "Don't tell me he was with you!"

Frustration for the brunette flared in Emma's eyes. Why was everything a fight with her?

"No, I'm out here trying to help him. You know he was down here because you made him feel like he had something to prove," she said, stepping up to her.

"Why does he feel like he has something to prove! You keep encouraging him!" Regina yelled, stepping forward as well.

"Oh, don't put this on me!"

"Enough!" Leopold snapped, noticing how close they were to each other. He took Regina's arm and yanked her back towards him. "You two could keep fighting until his oxygen runs out! Arguing won't accomplish anything."

"No, it won't," Regina whispered, agreeing with her husband for the first time.

She looked at Leopold and then at Regina, who was suddenly holding her head as if she were in pain. She thought back to last night when she heard Graham telling Leopold on the phone to keep her awake. Possible head injury crossed her mind.

"What do you want me to do?" she softly asked Regina, looking into dark fearful eyes. Leopold answered for her instead, stepping in front of her as if she had no purpose in this decision.

"We need something big, like explosives to punch through the ground," he said. Emma's eyes hardened until she looked at Regina. She was shocked when she submissively nodded to her husband's idea.

* * *

Emma were standing behind a car for coverage as everyone prepared for the explosion. Leopold was up ahead with Graham setting it up with the rescue crew.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Like what?" Regina grumbled.

"The way he grabs you," she frowned at the image of Leopold yanking her back towards him when they had been arguing neck to neck.

Regina fell quiet for a moment.

"He's worried, do you blame him?" she asked, creating an excuse for his rough behavior towards her.

"Uh huh." Clearly Emma didn't believe her.

Regina didn't answer. Emma looked over to see her dark gaze focused on the mines. She couldn't read her and Emma decided not to push her.

Finally it was time.

Everyone took cover and the mines exploded with a loud boom. They watched in horror as it failed in making an opening. The rescuers had placed the explosives where it had only caused the mines to cave in further. Regina let out a small cry, holding her head from the pain the loud boom had caused. The vertigo returned and she felt like she was suddenly going to pass out. Emma was suddenly keeping her steady with a hand on the small of her back. She was looking at her with concerned green eyes. If she wasn't sure she had a possible head wound before, she was sure now.

"Regina?"

"I… I'm fine," she trembled, willing the nausea and vertigo to pass. She looked up through the dirt that coated the air, her head pounding as she realized with fear that the mines had collapsed even more from the inside.

She tore away from Emma, trying not to stumble from the pain and dizziness in her head.

"What the hell was that!" She ran up to Leopold, Graham, and the rescuers that had fired the explosives. Emma quickly ran after her. "You said you could do it," she said, slamming her hand on the rescue truck. The men started fumbling apologies. She ignored Leopold's threatening glare.

"Dr. Mills," Emma gently took her arm and her led away just as Leopold was coming towards her.

"They could've killed my son!"

"I know," she soothed her. "But this isn't helping."

Regina's hands went to her head again and god she looked so pale as if she were about to pass out.

"Hey!" Leopold was furious and Regina took a step back in fear.

Emma was distracted however as she noticed Pongo barking and trying to dig at something in the ground. She hardly noticed Leopold going up to Regina's face and threatening her to calm down. She could hear them arguing behind her but not actually comprehending the words they threw at each other as she zeroed in on the dog.

"Hey, Pongo's found something," Emma exclaimed, rushing over and pulling him away. Graham, Leopold and Regina rushed over. Graham helped Emma uncover what looked like a metal grate.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's an air shaft," Graham answered.

"Lower me down," Regina suddenly said.

Everyone protested but for entirely different reasons. Graham was worried about her concussion and the fact that she didn't look good. Leopold's ego was too big and Emma was worried about both mother and son's safety.

"I'll go," Leopold demanded.

"Please, let me do this," Emma said, looking at both parents.

"He's my son," Regina said as the rescuers started getting ropes and a harness.

Emma looked at her guiltily, hesitating on what to say next.

"He's… my son too," she said slowly. Regina looked taken aback and Emma felt so guilty, knowing how much those words must hurt. "You've both been sitting behind a desk for years. I can do this."

Regina searched her with her eyes and Emma watched with bated breath as she stepped into her personal space. They were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips

"Just bring him to me," Regina said softly, brown eyes staring into green and suddenly it was just the two of them worrying about their son. Emma's eyes moved down to plump lips, noticing a small scar. The urge to kiss her suddenly became overwhelming and Emma took a step back. She was shocked at what had just happened right now and she couldn't face the woman behind her as she strapped the harness on.

Leopold was seething and he grabbed Regina by the arm, pulling her close to him and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. To any one it looked as if he was just holding her in a comforting embrace.

"We'll talk later," he threatened in her ear as she watched Emma get lowered into the air shaft.


	8. Chapter 8 Dark Truths

**Ugh, I don't know about this chapter. I'm not exactly satisfied with how it came out. Hopefully this will answer any questions on Regina's past.**

**Enjoy and thank you so much for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Dark Truths

Regina watched in anticipation as Emma was lowered into the air shaft. Her head was pounding and she had trouble staying focused, but all that mattered was making sure Henry was safe. Leopold was holding her too tight and too close, but she didn't dare move.

She can hear Emma talking and she prayed she was talking to Henry. She took a step forward, pulling away from her husband.

"Henry!" she cried out.

"Stand back!" Leopold growled at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. This time his hand was tight on her wrist and she winced from the pain.

Suddenly everyone heard Emma screaming and a loud crash. Everyone froze in shock, waiting to hear something that indicated they were still alive.

Fear crept down her spine and made her legs feel weak. Regina couldn't even speak nor move. She too was frozen, not able to comprehend that she might have just lost her son.

And then they heard it.

Emma was yelling at them to pull her up and that everyone was ok. Regina finally breathed a sigh of relief, dark spots suddenly clouding her vision. The headache got worse and the vertigo made her feel like she was going to be sick. She tried pushing it away. She needed to see Henry.

"Henry!" She yanked her wrist from Leopold and ran to her son when he was finally pulled up. She pulled him into her arms as Archie was being pulled up as well. She was shaking, the adrenaline fading and the symptoms from her concussion hit her at full force.

"Mom?"

She stumbled back, her hands flying to her head and Emma was the one to steady her.

"Regina!" Emma's voice sounded far away. Her world was spinning before eyes. Her head was killing her and her vision started to get fuzzy, black spots threatening to consume her.

Emma just managed to stop her from hitting the ground.

* * *

Emma gently lowered Regina to the ground. The moment she had taken Henry into her arms, she noticed Regina was starting to lose consciousness. She thought back to the head injury she was suspecting and started running her fingers through her hair, searching for a wound. She suddenly felt it. A large bump at the back of her head and she shot up daggers at the mayor who was putting on a show of concern.

"Out of the way deputy," he rudely shoved her aside and lifted Regina off of the ground. He carried her over to the ambulance and waited for them to pull out the stretcher before lying her on it. Emma followed closely behind. "She's just stressed out from almost losing our son," he explained as an oxygen masked was placed on her. The paramedic checked her vitals.

Graham rushed over, checking her as well and once he was sure she was in safe hands, he insisted to have a word with Leopold. She watched them argue in the distance, knowing exactly what it was about.

"Emma? Is my mom going to be ok?" Henry was suddenly holding her hand and looking up at her with scared eyes.

"She's just passed out," she explained, not sure if she should tell him the truth. That Regina had been out here with a concussion and stressing out over his safety.

"Is it because she wasn't feeling good this morning?"

At those words, Emma knelt down before him. She took his hands, looking into his fearful hazel eyes. He may not admit it, but he still loved her no matter if she was the Evil Queen from his fantasy world.

"What did you see this morning?" she asked.

"I went into the study and saw her asleep on the couch. She didn't wake up to take me to school or even make sure I had breakfast. Dad said she wasn't feeling good, but I don't believe him. I heard him yelling at her last night and then Sheriff Graham came over."

Warning bells went off in her head.

Leopold had definitely used Regina as a punching bag last night. As much as a bitch Regina was to her, she promised herself she would help her. She told herself it was for Henry because there was no saving one without the other.

Leopold angrily stalked back over to Regina after his heated argument with Graham. He smoothed her hair from her face, cupping her cheek. Emma watched angrily, disgust rolling in her stomach at how fake his concern was. Graham had walked away, busying himself with helping the rescuers securing the mines and air shaft. She can see he was angry as well.

"Come on, honey," he said softly. "Wake up."

"Mister Mayor, has your wife experienced any type of head injury in the past 24 hours?" a paramedic asked. Leopold leveled him with a hard gaze and the paramedic took a step back.

"Of course not!" he snapped. "You know how women are. She's just overwhelmed about everything."

Emma was furious at the lies that flew from his mouth.

"Henry why don't you go see if Archie's ok," she said, not wanting him to see this. He didn't protest and immediately rushed over to where another paramedic was checking Archie for any serious injuries.

"Maybe she should be checked out at the hospital, just to be safe," Emma stated, her eyes daring Leopold to challenge her.

"She'll be fine!" he snapped, and then slightly shaking Regina as if she were only sleeping. "Come on, get up."

"Mister Mayor…" the same paramedic tried to stop him that is until Regina groggily opened her eyes. She squinted up at her husband and seemed to panic the moment she saw him. Emma couldn't tell if it was a sigh or a sob that she had let out under the oxygen mask.

She tried moving back from him, her breaths becoming fast and Emma didn't miss the fear in her eyes or the flinch when he reached out and touched her face in a fake caring gesture.

"You're ok," he said softly. "You just had too much excitement for one day and passed out."

Regina turned her head away and suddenly brown eyes were fixed on green. Emma stepped up to her, taking her shaking hand and squeezing it.

"He's fine," she whispered, knowing she was worried about Henry no matter what state she herself was in.

"Alright, that's enough," Leopold said, ripping the oxygen mask off of her and pulling her into his arms. "Let's get you home."

"Sir, she should really be in a hospital," the paramedic argued again. Regina was shaking like a leaf in his arms.

"She's fine!" he snapped.

"At least get her checked out!" Emma couldn't help herself. "She's still looks disoriented."

He zeroed in on the blonde deputy.

"Don't tell me you suddenly care for her," he said, his voice low and his eyes blazing.

Emma hesitated.

Did she care for the woman who has been nothing but a pain in the ass since she arrived? She didn't know or maybe she just wasn't ready to admit it to herself.

Leopold smirked.

"Exactly what I thought," he said and then walking off with Regina in his arms. He called out to Henry and she watched with a heavy heart as he drove off.

* * *

"Mary Margaret!" Emma rushed into the loft to see her roommate and her boyfriend David in the kitchen, cleaning up after their dinner together.

"Emma, you're back!" she cried out in relief. "Is Henry ok? I wanted to go down there but I didn't want to upset Regina more than she already was."

"He's fine, but we need to talk." Her eyes went to David.

"I'll let myself out," he said and after giving Mary Margaret a kiss goodbye he nodded at Emma and let himself out.

"Emma?"

"I need to know the truth. That abusive motherfucker just took Regina home when she should be in a hospital right now. He's with my son and Regina is in no shape to protect him if he decides to punish him for going into the mines. What happened that made Regina stuck with this evil bastard."

Mary Margaret paled.

"What do you mean she should be in a hospital?"

"She was out there all afternoon worrying about Henry with a concussion. She passed out and your father refused to take her to the hospital. I don't think I need to explain how she got it."

"No," she sighed as the deputy sat at the breakfast bar and watched as her roommate made them both a cup of hot chocolate.

"You're right," the petite brunette said. "He is abusing her. That was why I cut him out of my life."

"The bastard," she grumbled. "When did you notice it?"

"Like, Henry I was oblivious to it for years. He hid it well from me but as the years passed he became more sloppy at hiding it and Regina grew more tired of hiding it as well. When I finished college and moved back home that was when I saw it for the first time. He slapped her right in front of me. We had a huge fight and I left when he refused to stop and get help. I cut him off and he cut me off from his money as if I care."

"I know I shouldn't have, but I read her files at the station. She was arrested years ago for a DUI that landed you in the hospital and the death of another teen. The charges were suddenly reduced. Did marrying Leopold have something to do with that? What happened?"

Mary Margaret's eyes turned dark as she remembered the night that changed her life. She could remember it like it was yesterday. The crashing of metal and Regina screaming. She could remember looking into Daniel's lifeless eyes before she lost consciousness.

"Regina had gone to a party after graduation and I begged her to go. We were inseparable then. I looked up to her so much and I remembered just wanting to be with her. She told me I couldn't go because there would be underage drinking. I was 10 and furious and didn't understand. I was used to getting my way since my mother died. My father spoiled me."

She stopped, taking a breath before continuing.

"I decided to sneak out and go anyway. The moment she saw me she was pissed. She had a drink in her hand but she was completely coherent. She insisted on taking me home and Daniel, her childhood friend and boyfriend, tried to stop her. She wouldn't hear of it. I've never seen her so angry before and I was scared. So she got into the car, and me being ten didn't realize how dangerous it was for me to get in the back seat if she _had_ _been_ _drinking_. She and Daniel started arguing. She insisted she wasn't drunk and when she wouldn't give him the keys he got into the passenger side."

Mary Margaret shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks now. Images flashed through her mind. The car, the sound of metal, Regina screaming Daniel's name. Her face when she walked down the aisle to a man she was being forced to marry.

"They were fighting the whole way as she drove me home. It happened all so fast. A deer jumped out of nowhere and Regina swerved and hit a tree. Daniel died on impact."

She needed to stop for a moment.

"She insisted she never took a sip and I believed her. The problem was, nobody believed her about the deer and believed she was drunk driving. She was sentenced to prison, but her mother struck a deal with my father. You've never met someone as cruel as Cora. She was hard on Regina, emotionally abusive as well. She would spend the night with me just to escape her sometimes."

"So you and Regina used to play together and have sleepovers?" Emma asked, unable to believe it. This was absurd. How do you go from having childhood sleepovers with your friend and then become their stepmother.

Mary Margaret shook her head in disbelief herself, her heart aching at what had become of them.

"Despite the age difference, we were best friends. Even before the high school paired us up for the big sister/brother program we had known each other for as long as we could remember. We used to play together. Our families were friends before there was a falling out with both our mothers."

She suddenly went into the bedroom, pulling out a small picture from her dresser drawer. She looked at it, a fresh tear escaping and sliding down her cheek. She took a deep breath, pulling herself together before going out and giving it to Emma.

"This was us when we first met," she whispered.

Emma looked at her in confusion, taking the picture and looking at it in surprise. It was a seven year old Regina sitting on the floor in front of a christmas tree. She was wearing a green dress and her hair was long and wavy with a green ribbon. In her arms she held a newborn Mary Margaret.

"Ew, so your dad is basically like an uncle to Regina," Emma realized in disgust. He watched her grow up, watched her play with his daughter and then he went ahead and married her. This was fucked up in more ways than one.

"Cora basically sold her to him if he somehow kept her from going to jail. Regina had no choice but to go through with it."

"And she blames you?"

"If I hadn't followed her that night she would have never been out on that road. Daniel would still be alive and she would have gone off to school and become a vet to work with horses like she's always dreamed of doing. Her and Daniel probably would have been married with a family of their own. I took that away from her. Instead I gave her a life of abuse and fear. She went from a cruel mother to the hands of an abusive husband. He even forced her to stay in Storybrooke and go to college here instead. She lost her scholarship and was forced by my father to major in political science."

Emma stayed silent, looking into her hot chocolate as she took in everything that was said. She now understood Regina's anger even if it was misplaced. She reached out, placing her hand on Mary Margaret's.

"You know it's not your fault, do you?" she asked.

"Isn't it my fault?" she suddenly sobbed and Emma's heart broke at her roommate's guilt.

"You were 10. You didn't know there would be an accident that night. It could've happened without you on her way home."

"But then if I wasn't there, then Cora wouldn't have sold her to my father."

"Look, whatever happened in the past and whose fault it is doesn't matter. What does matter is saving Regina."

"I've tried Emma," she sniffled, drying her eyes. "I gave her a bus ticket to Atlantic city. If you read her files, then you know he lied and said she stole money from him. He got her arrested. He's the mayor, what can he not do?"

"That was you?" she asked in shock. "You tried to help her escape?"

"She gave up after that. He even made her spend the night in jail at the station."

"Shit," Emma muttered, realizing how hard it was going to be to get her and Henry away from him. As mayor, he had too much power. "There must be something we could do."

"I think there might be," Mary Margaret just realized. "Emma, Regina was sober that night. I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "I read the report and it said she had a high blood alcohol level."

"That's a lie and I know it."

"And how are we going to prove that?"

"I'm not sure what happened after I passed out, but maybe there might be something in her medical records from that night. Something that might prove that she was telling the truth."


	9. Chapter 9 Fight For Her

**Enjoy this short little chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Fight For Her

The moment they got home, Leopold laid Regina in their bed. He was furious. She was shaking in fear more than from the pain in her head. He didn't say a word to her. He left her in the dark room and went to go find Henry. She can hear him yelling at him about running off into the mines. She needed to get up to protect him, but she couldn't. Her migraine was practically blinding her and if she stood, she'd probably pass out again. Her body racked with sobs at the fact that she couldn't get up to protect him. Maybe Emma was right. Maybe Henry wasn't safe here.

Emma…

Something in her changed the way she felt about the woman that scared her the moment she arrived to Storybrooke. The moment she had locked eyes with her after she'd regained consciousness on the gurney, she felt safe. Emma seemed to have calmed her down the moment she realized her husband was beside her.

The yelling had stopped and she prayed to a god she wasn't even sure she believed in anymore that he didn't lose his temper and struck their son. A door slammed and she could hear her husband's heavy steps going down the stairs. She tried to stay awake, too damn terrified to allow herself to sleep. She was worried for Henry.

Eventually sleep overcame her.

She was plagued with nightmares thanks to her stressed and concussed brain. Sounds of crashing metal, the smell of blood and the sound of screaming. Daniel's lifeless eyes flashed through her mind and she cried out for him.

"Regina!"

Leopold violently shook her awake. Her eyes flew open, her breaths fast as she tried to get her bearings.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he said grumpily. Clearly he wasn't happy that she woke him. She sat up, her hands flying to her head again. The pain was still there. At least the dizziness and nausea seemed to have lessened.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she whispered.

"Go sleep downstairs!" he snapped, turning over and getting comfortable. He fell back to sleep and Regina got up on shaky legs and left the room. Instead of going down to the study, she opened the door to Henry's room. He was fast asleep.

She leaned against the door frame, unsure if she should go in. She was afraid he'd wake up and reject her. There was a time when he loved her unconditionally. Now he hardly spoke to her.

Henry stirred in his sleep as if he can sense her watching him. He opened his eyes and could see her silhouette in the darkness, only illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the window.

"Mom?"

She came over to him, and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out, caressing his cheek.

"Did he hurt you?" she whispered, and he looked at her in confusion. She turned on the bedside lamp to get a better look for herself. She sighed in relief when she didn't see any bruises.

"No, he just yelled at me and said I'm grounded for a month."

"What were you thinking going into those mines?" she asked and he stiffened, his eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Right, you wanted to find proof that I'm the Evil Queen who cursed everyone to a town in Maine."

"I would have found it too if the mines weren't collapsing."

"Henry, you could have been hurt," she scolded him and he had the decency to look guilty.

"I know," he groaned. "Dad already laid it on me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from yelling at you," she said softly.

"You always say that," he sighed and turned on his side, giving her his back. He was angry at her even if he was worried about her as well. He just didn't know how to express it so he pushed her away. Regina almost reached out her hand but stopped herself. "You're always on his side."

"You know that's not true," she said.

Henry didn't answer and so she decided to let him be. She turned off the light and and headed back to the door. She turned to him one last time.

"I love you Henry," she said softly before closing the door.

She went down to the study, her heart aching for her son. He really did believe his little fantasy world that he created. He really believed she was evil. She started the fire and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she panicked to see how late it was. Henry should be at school right now and her class started in half an hour. She got up quickly and then stumbled back down on the couch when a wave of dizziness overcame her. She almost forgot about her concussion. She took a breath, trying to get through the pain and got up more slowly this time. She opened the door and realized in a panic that it was locked.

He locked her in. The bastard had the audacity to lock her in.

She went over to the desk and found a note.

_Took Henry to school and called in sick for you. I'll come by lunch to check on you. We need to talk about yesterday._

She crumpled the note in her fist. How dare he locked her in here like she was some kind of animal.

However, his threatening words that they needed to talk frightened her. She knew she was in trouble again. She was always in trouble, always getting punished by him.

She felt another shooting pain in her head and decided to lay back down and sleep this concussion away.

It wasn't until the sound of the front door slamming woke her up. Her eyes flew open in panic as she realized she slept the morning away. It was lunchtime and Leopold was back. She started to panic as she heard his footsteps out in the foyer. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

The door opened and she looked up at his dark cold eyes in fear.

He shut the door, leveling her with a glare. She slowly stood, her hands shaking. Her head felt better and the migraine was now just a small ache at the back of her head.

"You made a complete fool out of me yesterday. People are getting suspicious. That Swan woman knows something," he told her, going over to her and tightly gripping her arm enough to leave bruises. His other hand forced her chin up so she'd look at him. "What does she know?"

"I don't know," she trembled. Her head was still so tender and the nausea was still there. She didn't think she could handle another beating so soon after the other.

His gaze hardened and she panicked.

"Leo! Please I really don't know!" she cried out. "I'm sorry! I'll be more careful from now on."

"I don't want you talking to her anymore," he threatened. "It doesn't matter if Henry does though. Everyone already thinks he's crazy." Regina eyes flashed suddenly. How dare he call Henry crazy. He noticed her sudden anger and he chuckled cruelly.

"Control your rage Regina or I'll give you another concussion before you even recover from the first one."

She yanked away from the hand holding her chin. The simmering rage for what he had said about Henry, for the way he treats her was bubbling to the surface. She needed to control it. Her eyes were fixed on the flames behind him. For a fleeting moment she wondered what it would be like to rip out his heart like the Evil Queen did in Henry's stories. How it would feel to crush it to dust and let it slip through her fingers.

A smack in the face shook her out of her sudden dark thoughts. She looked up at him in fear, the anger now gone. Her hand held her stinging cheek where he had struck her.

"Control yourself," he threatened.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes going to the floor submissively.

"Now, as for Henry," he continued. "That boy has one more chance. If he ever pulls a stunt like running off to Boston or running into the mines again. I'm sending him to boarding school. That boy is out of control and maybe some harsh structure will knock the fantasies out of his head."

"No…" she gasped, her heart clenching with ice cold fear. "He's just a kid!"

"He needs discipline."

"He's a good kid," she defended him because she will always fight for him no matter how much their relationship had already crumbled.

"God, you spoil him," he shook his head in disgust as he went over to his desk. "I'll be working from home for the rest of the day."

And just like that he dismissed her.

* * *

Emma walked into the station to find Graham at his desk. She was still fuming at the fact that he's letting Leopold get away with his abuse towards Regina.

"I know," she growled at him as she angrily walked into his office. She slammed her hands on his desk, startling him.

"What the hell!"

"I know the mayor is beating his wife and you're covering it up!"

Graham paled at those words, not knowing what to say. It wasn't like he could deny it.

"How… How did you find out?" he stuttered, shocked at what he was hearing.

"It's not hard to put the pieces together," she said. Graham stood and went out into the holding area, gathering his jacket and service weapon for patrol. Emma followed him, her arms crossed as she waited for his explanation.

"There's nothing I can do," he said. "He has his hands in the station. He's threatened my career and livelihood if I do anything to stop him."

"But at the expense of Regina's life, you're not willing to at least try?"

"It isn't like that Emma."

"Well then what is it like!" she yelled at him because how could he just stand by and watch as Leopold hurt Regina for years. "Waiting at his beck and call to go treat her injuries so that he doesn't have to take her to the hospital! So that you can help cover it up!"

He looked at her speechless as it dawned on him that she knew about his little trip to the mayor's house when Regina had gotten her concussion.

"I heard you talking to him and then I followed you to the mansion the other night."

"He cornered her and banged her head back into the wall," he said, looking down in shame and unable to meet her eyes. Emma saw red. She advanced on him, not caring this was her boss. She backed him up against the wall and slammed him against it.

"Is this what he did to her!" she yelled. "And you just let him!"

"If I do anything then he gets rid of me and then she'll have no one to look after her then!"

"Well then you fight for her!" Emma snapped, backing up from him and angrily leaving the station.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Truce

**Trigger Warning - Rape and Abuse**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Truce

As the weeks passed, Emma and Mary Margaret had yet to come up with a plan on getting those medical records from the night of the crash. They had to tread carefully. Who knows what other places Leopold had his hands in. They needed to get those records without alerting him. They also needed to come up with a plan to save Regina and get her and Henry out safely.

Minor's day was quickly approaching and the whole town was getting ready for it. Emma was walking through the booths as the townspeople set up by town hall. She shivered in the cold winter air, her red leather jacket and sweater a bit too thin for the snow.

However, her mind wasn't on the approaching festivities. It was on Regina. She hasn't seen her since the day she collapsed after pulling Henry out of the mines. She was worried and wondered if Leopold had done anything when he had taken her home that day. All she knew was that he had grounded Henry for a month.

That was when she saw her and Emma was about to thank her lucky stars until she noticed Leopold behind her. They were coming out of town hall together. She watched as Leopold had a few words with Mother Superior who was in charge of the festivities. Regina stood behind him, patiently waiting for him. Just as he was wrapping it up with Mother Superior, he gently took Regina's hand and kissed her cheek. An act of a doting husband. Even from her spot by the bulletin, Emma could see Regina tensing.

_Shit!_

Regina turned as if she could feel Emma staring. She quickly looked away and casually walked out of view to the other side of the bulletin board. She waited a few moments, hoping Regina didn't see her staring. She peeked out and didn't see her. Leopold was now talking to Sidney Glass from the newspaper. She wondered where the brunette had gone.

"These bulletins can't possibly be this interesting," a cool voice sounded behind her and Emma jumped, startled by the woman she was hiding from. She turned, facing Regina and looking into dark brown eyes. She noticed it right away. She can tell Regina had tried covering it up with make-up but it still peeked through. The right side of her cheek was bruised and she knew exactly who put it there.

"I'm actually looking into…" She pulled one of the flyers off and looked down at it. "Salsa classes?"

Emma blushed, and was that a small smile on Regina lips?

"I'm not judging," she replied. She was definitely smiling now.

"Sure," Emma grumbled in embarrassment.

"I saw you spying on me," Regina's tone grew serious and Emma sighed in defeat.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. I haven't seen you since the day at the mines."

"It was just the stress," she said, unable to look Emma in the eye. "And thank you for what you did."

Emma wasn't sure if she was thanking her for rescuing Henry or for being there when she passed out. Whichever it was, she'll take it.

"Are you sure it was just the stress?" she asked, trying to hide that she was shivering. Now she wasn't sure if she was shivering from just the cold. Regina was different today. She seemed softer and not so hostile.

Regina looked at her, knowing exactly what she was insinuating. She denied it of course.

"I'm sure."

"You know, maybe we could put all this fighting and hostility behind us. Maybe we can even get to know each other a little better. A fresh start."

"You want to be… friends?" Regina asked, surprised at Emma's intentions.

"If you want to," Emma said gently, not exactly sure what Regina was thinking. She was closed off and even withdrawn from her. She's seen kids in foster care with the same emotional withdrawal. Those kids were the ones who were taken from abusive homes. She knew in order to get Regina to trust her, she needed to let her feel like she had control here. "We can just start off by being civil to one other or even just acquaintances."

"Ok," she whispered and suddenly looked over Emma's shoulder. Her eyes widened and Emma could have sworn she saw fear in those dark eyes. Regina stepped back, further concealing herself behind the bulletin. Her hands started shaking and she shoved them in her coat pocket. Emma frowned in confusion and turned, seeing Leopold walking to one of the booths. Was she hiding from him?

"What's wrong?" she asked and Regina snapped her attention back to the woman in front of her.

"Nothing… I better get back to campus. My lunch is over in 20 minutes." She started to walk off and stopped when she once again noticed Emma shivering.

"I'm afraid you'll need something warmer than that red leather jacket, dear. We get pretty harsh winters here in Storybrooke."

"I'm starting to realize that," she said. "Thanks."

Regina gave her a small smile and quickly headed back to work.

* * *

By the time Regina got back to campus she barely had enough time to grab a sandwich from the student cafeteria. She was starving. The salad she had brought for lunch was left untouched in Leopold's office. She couldn't eat when he was sitting next to her at the conference table, his hand on her thigh. Lately he's been keeping a short leash on her. She knew it was because he was threatened by Emma finding out about his abuse.

As he went on and on about the minor's day preparations, all she could do was sit there and push her salad around with her fork. His hand felt like it was searing into her skin. Her hands shook the entire lunch hour. She had always been afraid of him as the years gone by but now lately, her anxiety around him seemed to be getting worse. She shook every time she was near him. Her heart sped up and there were times she could hardly breathe. Of course he didn't notice and if he did, he reveled in her fear.

She sat at her desk, quickly trying to finish eating before her students started arriving. She thought back to what Emma had said. She wanted to be friends…. No she wanted to be civil. Regina didn't have friends. Only Katherine, but Leopold won't let her talk to her anymore. He even monitors her phone and computer to make sure she's not messaging anyone.

The thought of being friends with Emma made her feel warm. It gave her some sense of relief that she couldn't explain. The anger she had for her upon her arrival to Storybrooke seemed to have diminished since the events at the mines. Maybe this town was big enough for the both of them after all.

She had already finished her sandwich when Ruby had rushed in out of breath. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold.

"Dr. Mills, I was hoping if you could help me understand the last question from the homework last night. I answered it, but I just want to make sure it's right."

"Of course dear," she said, getting up and approaching Ruby's desk where the young girl had plopped down and opened her book and pulled out her assignment. She knelt down beside her and after reading her answer, she nodded in approval. She explained the question to her and then proceeded to explain why her response was correct in answering it.

However, Ruby's eyes landed on the bruises on her face. She's heard the rumors among her classmates. People talked about the cause in her moods and the sudden bruises or injuries she hid. No one knew for sure though and the thought of accusing Mayor Blanchard wasn't an option.

"You did excellent dear, be confident in your answers," she praised her and then noticed where her eyes were looking. Regina turned her face away.

Ruby has seen the way Leopold sometimes grabbed her at the diner, as if she were a small child acting up. She's noticed the change in her demeanor when she was with him versus in the classroom. She had even heard them arguing in the hall by the bathrooms once at the diner. The names he called her were despicable. The way he spoke to her was despicable. She wondered how someone so strong could end up with a bastard like him. Sure he was a good mayor, but that didn't mean he was good to his wife.

"Do you have anymore questions?" she asked softly.

_Did your husband put that bruise there?_ She thought about asking but then she noticed Regina's hands started shaking and her teacher looked at her as if she were pleading not to question it. She's noticed she's been more jumpy lately as if she were expecting him to appear and hurt her.

"Do you think we could set up a tutoring session at the diner? I just feel like I don't know what I'm doing. Lunch on me?"

"Of course," she smiled and Ruby could hear the tremble in her voice as she stood. "Is this weekend ok?"

Ruby nodded and watched as she set up the projector. Student's started trickling in at the last five minutes before class was supposed to start. As usual they had gone over the homework first before slipping into lecture. No one missed the small smile when a certain blonde snuck in and sat at the back of the class.

* * *

When class was dismissed Regina walked up to the deputy. This seemed to be turning into a normal occurrence now. It looked as if she had taken her advice about wearing a warmer jacket because she was now wearing a thicker winter jacket.

"And what do I owe this pleasure Deputy Swan?" she asked.

"I was just bored, decided to pop in and maybe learn something," Emma said. "Your lectures really are great by the way."

"Tell me something I don't know," she said as she turned and headed back down to her desk to start packing up. Emma didn't miss the change in her confidence. Out there with Leopold, she was cautious versus the confidence that radiated off of her in her classroom.

"Actually, the reason I came over was I wanted to talk to you. I think maybe we should just talk over what this… acquaintance means."

"What's there to talk about?" she asked, shoving papers into her briefcase and sliding her laptop into the case.

"Well for one thing Henry. I just want to know if there's any boundaries you want to place when it comes to him."

"You know, you were right when you told me a world where you are not in his life doesn't exist anymore. I guess I'm going to have to accept that sooner or later. However, we might be civil to each other, it doesn't mean I trust you or know you enough to trust you with my whole world. Henry is everything to me. He's all I have. So I would appreciate it if you could understand that I'll only approve of supervised visitations. At least until I get to know you a little more."

Emma nodded in approval and maybe even relief. She had agonized on what to say the whole way here. She didn't want to scare Regina away so soon after they decided to call a truce.

"I can respect that," she smiled. "Do you want to go get coffee or something?"

"Actually I should really get going," Regina said, her eyes flashing with disappointment. She wanted to say yes but was too scared of Leopold seeing them.

Emma nodded.

"Raincheck then?" she asked.

"We'll see," she smiled.

* * *

When Regina got home she was relieved to see Leopold was at the office still. She'd gone to pick up Henry and then to the market to pick up some ingredients for dinner. She started dinner a bit late but as long as she was working on it when he got home, she should be fine or at least she hoped. She was nearly done when she heard the front door open and the sound of him putting his things away. She tensed, waiting for him to come in and start yelling at her. Her hands shook and she had to focus to keep herself from cutting her hand with the knife she was chopping with.

Leopold walked in and she held her breath, her eyes fixed on her work.

"Starting dinner late, are we?" he asked.

"I had to go to the market after picking up Henry," she explained, her voice trembling. "I'm almost done."

Leopold nodded, his eyes still fixed on her. She couldn't breathe. His gaze made her feel like she was being weighed down. He came closer to her until he was standing so close behind her, she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck.

She was shaking so hard she had to put the knife down.

This was one of his scare tactics. He loved to intimidate her.

He started kissing her neck and she gasped in disgust, stiffening under his touch. He held her wrists down against the island counter where they stood. He pinned her with his weight and she whimpered at the discomfort.

"Leo... " she whispered. "Henry might see."

"Well then we can move this to somewhere else," he said between kisses.

"What about dinner," she tried again in an attempt to get him to stop.

"It can wait," he grunted in frustration and she suddenly felt him grinding himself against her thigh.

He tightened his grip on her wrists as she whimpered again from the pain. She struggled but he only held her down tighter.

He suddenly pulled away for a moment, turning off the stove and then dragging her into the study.

"Leo please no," she whispered, trembling as he locked the door. He backed her up against the wall and forced her to look at him.

"All you have to do is stay still and take it. As your husband is that so much to ask of you?" he told her coldly.

Tears streamed down her face. She felt like she could barely breathe. This was happening whether she wanted it or not just like all the other times he's forced her since they got married.

"Stop crying!" he snapped, suddenly turning her and slamming her front against the wall. She cried out when her bruised cheek made contact with the hard surface. He stripped her of her pants and before she knew it he was thrusting inside her. He held her wrists against the wall in a bruising grip.

"Stop please…" she cried, unable to take anymore of his painful thrusting. She closed her eyes, trying to distract her mind from the deep agonizing pain. She can feel blood trickling down the inside of her thighs.

The thought of the Evil Queen from Henry's book came to mind again. She thought about crushing his heart and watching him take his last breath. She thought about the kitchen knife she left on the cutting board. Maybe she should have used it to carve out his heart.

He was finally done and she sobbed as he pulled out and pushed her down onto the floor. A swift kick in the ribs had her curling in on herself. The dark murderous thoughts that had plagued her mind vanished as she cried out in pain.

"Get up!" he shouted.

She slowly stood on shaky legs, pulling her pants back on and unable to look him in the eye. Her hands shook as he stepped into her personal space.

She started to panic, her breath becoming short and quick.

"Go clean yourself up and then finish dinner," he ordered, his eyes cruel and full of satisfaction at how afraid she was of him. She stumbled out, without even a word or glance and did as she was told.

* * *

She hardly touched her food that night with Leopold sitting across from her. He was being a smug son of a bitch as she just trembled in her seat unable to look him in the eye.

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't breathe.

She excused herself suddenly, not seeing Henry's confused eyes on her. He noticed her trembling and unable to look at his dad. He noticed the stiff way in which she walked as if she were in pain.

"Can I be excused?" he asked his dad, looking at him. Leopold grumbled his response and he took his plate and followed his mother into the kitchen.

She was washing the dishes and to his disbelief, she was crying.

"Mom?"

She turned at that instant, horrified that he caught her in this state. She dried her tears and knelt before him.

"I love you Henry, you know that right."

He hesitated to answer because he was unsure of it himself. He did love her before he found out he was adopted and before Mary Margaret gave him the book. He was just so confused.

That was all the answer she needed because she stood and took his plate and placed it in the sink. She closed herself off and Henry looked at her as if he had broken her.

"Go finish your homework," she told him.


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Here For You

**Trigger Warning - abuse**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 I'm Here For You

Emma was was sitting at a booth, drinking her coffee and waiting until Regina and Henry arrived before she ordered her breakfast. She was surprised when Regina had met her at the sheriff station the other day asking if she'd like to have breakfast with him while she and Ruby had a tutoring session Saturday morning. Of course she agreed and was surprised at how much Regina's attitude changed towards her since the day at the mines. It made her want to save her even more.

It wasn't long till Henry had rushed in and over to the booth Emma was sitting at. She looked around for Regina and didn't see her.

"Henry," she said, her voice full of concern as she hugged him. "Where is your mom?"

His gaze grew dark as he slid into the booth.

"She's outside talking with dad."

Emma frowned in concern and slid out of the booth. She went over to the window to see them both outside. It looked as if they were arguing. Leopold had a tight grip on her arm. Ruby must have noticed because she was suddenly standing by Emma, her eyes locked on her teacher as her husband yelled into her face. She scoffed in disgust at the bastard.

"I'd like to kick his ass," the young girl growled. "See how he likes being a regular punching bag."

Emma turned to her. "You know?"

"You tend to see a lot when working in the town's most popular diner."

"Mary Margaret and I are working on a plan to get her away from him, if you want to join us?" she asked.

"He's the mayor," she stated nervously because how was this supposed to be a fair fight when the guy was running the town.

"I know," Emma said, her eyes still on Regina. "It's going to be dangerous."

"I'm in," Ruby replied, determination flashing in her eyes as they watched Regina yank her arm from her husband and turn away from him. She headed to the diner and Emma and Ruby quickly backed away from the window, trying to appear as if they hadn't been watching.

Regina looked flushed when she came in, her hands were shaking as she removed her gloves. Ruby went over to her and offered to take her coat, while leading her to the table she set up with her books and a pot of coffee. She sat down, dropping her own materials by Ruby's.

As Ruby went to the kitchen to place in her and Regina's breakfast order, Emma came over to her. She noticed how she couldn't seem to meet anyone's gaze. She wondered what that argument had been about.

"You ok?" she asked and Regina finally looked at her. She seemed to have suddenly shut down. The fear and uneasiness was gone and Emma can see she was suddenly becoming defensive.

"Why wouldn't I be," she snapped and then at Emma's dejected face her gaze softened. "I'm… Emma, I'm sorry," she sighed.

Emma knelt by her chair, getting to her level. She placed her hand on her shaking one. Regina shivered at the warm touch and it calmed her. The shaking stopped and the anxiety and fear from dealing with Leopold faded into exhaustion.

"Are you ok?" she asked her again, her green eyes fixed on her with so much concern it made her want to cry and tell her everything. She couldn't and all she could do was nod.

"I'm fine," she whispered, giving her a small smile and pulling her hand away. She nodded over to her son who seemed to be going through his storybook that she had returned to him a while back. "Henry's waiting for you."

* * *

Emma was distracted throughout breakfast, her eyes continuously flicking over to Regina as she and Ruby worked. Whatever Leopold had yelled at her about, it had clearly shaken her. The trembling had stopped but she can see Regina was still very uneasy.

"Emma? Did you hear me?" Henry's voice pulled her thoughts away from Regina and back to her son.

"I'm sorry kid, what was that?"

"None of it is making sense anymore." He slammed the book shut.

"The book?" she asked and Henry nodded.

"I don't think she's the Evil Queen. If anyone around here is a villain, it's my dad."

"What changed your mind?" she asked shocked, because maybe he was finally realizing the truth about his fantasy world.

"I saw her crying the other night," he said sadly, his gaze going to his adoptive mother across the diner. "She thinks I hate her."

"Do you?" Emma asked curiously.

Henry hesitated again just like before when Regina asked if he knew she loved him.

"No…" he bowed his head, finally realizing he's always loved her even when he was angry and confused.

"Does she know that?" Emma asked, her heart soaring because not only did she wanted to save Regina, she wanted to save her relationship with their son. Henry shook his head. "You know it's not too late. She loves you no matter what."

"Maybe the book is wrong," he went back to his fantasy. "Leopold is the evil one. He's the one who hurts her."

"Have you seen him?" she asked, curiously.

"No, but sometimes their fights sound like he is."

"Look Henry, whether this curse is real or not. Regina loves you. She raised you when I couldn't. Does that sound like something an Evil Queen would do? Would an Evil Queen let herself be bullied by the man who is supposed to love and respect her?"

He shook his head, his eyes misting over with threatening tears.

"You have to help her Emma," he pleaded.

"Oh kid," she whispered, her hand squeezing his. "I promise you I'll do everything I can to save her."

* * *

Ruby couldn't help but notice Regina working on some official documents. She looked up from her work and took a moment to see that she was actually working on budget reports for the town. Isn't that Leopold's job? The way she lectured in class and her knowledge in the field made Ruby think she can run the town as mayor. Leopold seemed to have her doing his paperwork anyway.

"Dr. Mills, have you ever thought of running for mayor?" she found herself asking. Regina tore her eyes away from her paperwork.

"My husband is the mayor," she stated as if that was the most absurd thing she's ever been asked.

"Yeah but you know so much and you're already doing his budget reports."

Regina glared at her.

"Ms. Lucas, pay attention to your own work."

"Sorry," she sighed.

"I have to get going anyway," she explained, her voice softer this time as she looked up at the clock and saw it was half past 11. They've been at this for two hours. Leopold wanted her in his office today to do paperwork with him. He was pissed that she was spending her morning here instead. That was what he was yelling at her for outside. She told him she'd be at the office before noon with the completed budget reports.

She started gathering her things.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Ruby smiled.

"Anytime," Regina nodded. She left her student to finish on her own and went over to the booth Emma and Henry were sitting at.

"It's time to go, Henry," she said. "You're father is waiting for us."

"Ugh, do we have to," he groaned. "He's just gonna make me sit quietly and read all his political science books while you guys do paperwork."

Emma gaped at that. _Seriously!_

"I can take him," she offered. "We'll go to Mary Margaret's for the day that way she's with us at all times." She respected Regina's wishes on supervised visitations. Ruby must have heard because she came over.

"I can walk with you guys," she said. "I promised Mary Margaret I'd come over today."

Regina seemed to be ok with that. She had no idea Ruby was really going over so they can fill her in on their plans of getting her away from her abusive husband.

"Ok," she agreed, taking a breath and then kissing his forehead. "Be good and I'll pick you up at 4."

* * *

She rushed into the Leopold's office, her hands full of paperwork. On top of all her lesson plans, Leopold swamped her with any paperwork he didn't have time for. She was overwhelmed with all this work she had to do and he couldn't care less. She plopped down at the conference table without so much of a glance towards him. He was at his desk talking business matters on the phone.

She got to work, quickly trying to finish so she can start on her own work. He glanced at her and smirked at her flustered appearance. When he finally hung up, he got up and stood over her. Her hands were shaking again and she cursed under her breath as she found it difficult to keep her pen still.

"Do you have those budget reports done?" he demanded.

"I'm almost done and then I have to start the proposals."

"Make it quick will you," he snapped rudely at her. "I don't have all day."

He went back to his desk and she sighed in relief as he left her alone. She tried to calm her breathing and stop her hands from shaking long enough to write a sentence.

Throughout the afternoon she worked hard and fast and managed to finish everything. Just as she was pulling out her laptop and lessons plans, he came over to her with another stack of paperwork.

"Here, I have more budget reports for you," he said, dropping them in front of her. Her mouth fell open in disbelief and for a moment she forgot exactly who she was talking to.

"Are you kidding me! I have lesson plans and papers to grade!" she snapped and instantly shut her mouth at the murderous glare he gave her. He backhanded her hard and she cried out, stumbling from her seat and onto the floor from the impact.

Her lip had split from his ring and she could feel the blood rolling down her chin. He knelt down and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"How dare you speak like that to me!" he yelled in her face. "You ungrateful little brat! I should have let you rot in prison! You're lucky I took you in! After all I did for you, is it so hard to ask for some respect!"

"No, I'm sorry," she whispered through the tears streaming down her face. He finally let go and stood over her as she laid on the floor trembling in fear. She was too terrified to move.

"Get up and do those reports!" he yelled. She quickly got up and did as she was told. She ignored her bleeding injured lip and sat at the table. Her hands shook as she tried concentrating on the reports with him standing over her.

When he was satisfied she was doing them to his standards, he went back to his desk. She could hear him grumbling under his breath about her. She ignored him and silently worked even as he continued to leave stack after stack of new forms for her to fill out as the hours went by. It had already gone past 4 and she hoped Henry was fine with her being late. She was too scared to speak up at that point when Leopold was in such a fowl mood because of her outburst.

She sighed in relief when he told her it was time to go. He went into the bathroom and came back out with a damp towel. He came over to her and wiped the dried blood from her chin and lip. She flinched at his touch, her body trembling as if she were expecting another smack in the face.

"You deserved it," he told her, his grip tight on her chin. "Disrespect me like that again, you'll get more than just a split lip. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she whispered, her voice shaking in fear. He let go of her chin and yanked her up from her chair.

"Pack up those reports. I need them before Monday."

* * *

Ruby was sitting at the breakfast bar with Emma while Mary Margaret made some hot chocolate. Henry was sitting at the table, absorbed in trying to make sense of his book and the recent events happening with his parents.

The last few hours they had filled Ruby in. They told her about Emma's discoveries at the station while going through Regina's files. They told her how they believed if they got her medical records from the night of the crash, they can prove she wasn't drinking. Now they were trying to come up with a plan on how to get the evidence, and how to get Regina and Henry away from him safely.

Mary Margaret looked up at the clock and realized it was already 6.

"Didn't Regina say she was picking Henry up at 4?" she asked Emma. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

Emma got up and went to answer it. She opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Regina stood there with red watery eyes. Her mouth and cheek was bruised along with a split lip that definitely wasn't there before she had left them at the diner this morning. Leopold was definitely getting sloppy in hiding it.

"Oh my god Regina?" Emma shut the door so it was just the two of them in the hall. "Did he do this to you?"

She looked as if she were about to cry at the question and then Emma watched as she put up a mask of indifference and hid her emotions.

"Is Henry ready to go?" she asked, dismissing the question all together. She didn't want to talk about it and refused to even acknowledge it.

Emma reached out, lightly caressing her chin and swiping her thumb over her injured lip. Regina flinched away.

"Leopold is waiting in the car," she whispered, the mask of indifference now replaced by fear. She started trembling and Emma noticed her shoving her shaking hands into her coat pocket. She was terrified. Emma nodded and opened the door, calling Henry.

He bounded over, his eyes going to her bruised face. He didn't say a word though as he hugged Emma goodbye.

"Regina," she said, just as mother and son were leaving. Regina looked back at her. "If anything, please know I'm here for you."

She looked at her for a second, and Emma couldn't read her. She couldn't tell what she was thinking. They held each other's gaze for a moment but to Emma it felt like an eternity.

Regina finally gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Emma," she said softly, and then took Henry's hand and headed for the stairs. Once they were gone Emma went back into the apartment.

Mary Margaret and Ruby had seen Regina for a brief moment before Emma had ushered her out into the hall. They were shocked and angry to see the bruises on her face and the split lip.

"If I really was the wolf from Henry's story, then I would have tore him to shreds by now," Ruby practically growled.


	12. Chapter 12 Minor's Day

**Trigger warning - non consensual in the end**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Minor's Day

Mary Margaret nervously walked through the halls of the hospital. She often volunteered and the staff trusted her. Today however, she was on a different mission. She was headed to the room where they kept all the old medical records that needed to be digitized. Her hands shook as she got closer, a nurses badge she swiped from the locker room, burning a hole in her pocket. She knew she was risking everything. Like her position here at the hospital, but if it meant it would help clear Regina's name and eventually get her away from her father, then it was worth it.

She reached the room and nervously slid the key card into the door. She held her breath for a second and when it opened, she sighed in relief. She quietly snuck in and closed the door. The room was full of shelves with rows of boxes that were full of files. She found the M's and walked through the aisle, looking for the one that Regina's file might be in. She pulled a box from the shelf and started rummaging through until she finally found Regina's name. Once she pulled it out, she put the box back and proceeded to look for Daniel's and her own file. She believed maybe there might be some useful information inside as well.

Once she had all three files, she hid them in her coat and rushed towards the door, just as it was opening. She froze in fear and looked around to see a desk at the back of the room. She quickly rushed over and hid under it. An authorized personnel walked in with a box of files and came towards the desk. Mary Margaret held her breath, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

The desk shook as he placed the heavy box on it with a loud thump. She closed her eyes tight, praying she'd get out of this with the files in hand and not get caught.

Luckily, the young man walked back towards the door and left the room. She sighed in relief and scrambled out from under the desk. She made sure her files were safely hidden in her coat and quickly rushed out.

She briskly walked through the halls and towards the main entrance where Emma was waiting in the car. She couldn't believe that she had gotten away with it and was finally able to calm her racing her heart when she was pulling open the door of the passenger seat of the bug.

"Did you get it?" her roommate asked, quickly taking off for the loft. To her surprise, she pulled out not one but three separate files from the inside of her coat.

"Not only did I find Regina's, but I got mine and Daniel's as well. I figured there might be more information that we could use."

"Great, I'll text Ruby to meet us at the loft once her class is over."

* * *

Ruby's phone buzzed, signaling a new text. She slid her phone from her pocket to see it was Emma telling her to meet them at the loft. She put it away just as Regina started writing down their homework assignment on the board.

"I know you all want to enjoy your Minor's day weekend, but you still have to complete your reading assignment for Monday. However, instead of assigning two chapters, I'll just assign one. It's a short one and you have to do the review questions at the end," she explained, writing the page number and chapter on the board along with the number of questions.

She turned to her students as they started writing down their assignment and packing up their things. "You're dismissed and don't forget to turn in your assignments before you leave."

Regina sat at her desk as her students turned in their papers and headed out for the weekend. They were excited for tonight's festivities. Ruby came up to her and added her own assignment to the growing stack.

"Are you planning on joining the festival today?" she asked.

"Maybe," she answered, looking more annoyed than her excited students. Minor's day meant she was expected to parade around on Leopold's arm and act the doting trophy wife. Since Henry was old enough to walk, he had been lenient enough to let her take off on her own with Henry so he can enjoy the games and booths. She hoped this year Henry would insist on staying with her because if not she was stuck with her husband.

"Granny is having a booth with all her famous pies," she said. "Hope to see you there?"

"Sure," Regina smiled and watched as Ruby rushed out among her classmates. Her smiled died however when her phone vibrated. She looked down to see a text from Leopold demanding to hurry up and pick up Henry so they can meet him at town hall.

* * *

Ruby made it to the loft just in time to find Emma and Margaret going through the files they stole from the hospital. They were both at the table, absorbed through their findings.

"Find anything useful yet?" she asked. They both looked up at her as she slid into a chair beside them and grabbed some documents herself.

"Mary Margaret managed to not just get Regina's, but her and Daniel's as well," Emma told her. Mary Margaret got up and went into the kitchen to grab Ruby some hot chocolate.

"I figured, the more info the better," the elementary school teacher explained.

"Good call," the young girl praised. "How did you manage to get them out unnoticed."

"Security isn't very tight."

"Hey, look at this," Emma frowned, absorbed in Regina's medical records from the crash. "Her blood alcohol level was zero…"

"What?" Ruby asked in disbelief, looking at the file in Emma's hand for herself. "But didn't you say her police records stated it was .08?"

"Check Daniel's," Mary Margaret suggested as she brought over Ruby's mug and set it beside her. Emma grabbed Daniel's file which had yet to be looked at.

"I thought he wasn't drinking that night," the deputy said as she looked through the documents for the bloodwork.

"I actually don't remember if he was or not," her roommate clarified.

Emma scanned through the file until she finally found what she was looking for. Her face suddenly paled at the results she was looking for. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Regina's police records states she had .08 blood alcohol level during the crash, but the hospital reports says it was zero," she murmured, grabbing Regina's file and rereading the reports from the medical examiner from the hospital. "Also according to the hospital, she had also passed out at the scene before the cops showed up. The records at the station says a breathalyzer was used on her. How is that even possible if she was unconscious?"

She turned Daniel's file to them and placed it in front of them, pointing to the bloodwork. "The hospital reported Daniel's blood alcohol level was .08 while the police report says it was zero. The numbers are switched."

"Who was driving that night?" Ruby asked, now unsure of the police report's accuracy.

"Regina… I think," Mary Margaret murmured, now unsure of the accuracy of her memories. She couldn't remember too much from that night because of her brain injury.

"Are you sure it wasn't Daniel?" Emma asked.

"Yes," she decided confidently. "I remember her getting in the driver's seat and glaring at me from the rearview mirror."

"Who was the doctor?" Ruby asked. "Maybe we can talk to them. If we build enough of a case, we can reopen her trial. We can prove her innocence."

"Dr. Whale?" Emma read and both Mary Margaret and Ruby groaned.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"He's a sleazebag," Ruby stated. "And Mary Margaret went on a date with him before she met David so she should know."

"Great," Emma grumbled. "How am I going to question him if he can't be trusted not to go talk to Leopold."

"Not sure," Ruby groaned, looking through the files and trying to catch up. "But now I think we have enough evidence to convince Regina to leave him and reopen her case. We can protect her and Henry."

"Leave that me," Emma said determinedly.

"Well that's enough investigating for me," Mary Margaret said, getting up and slipping on her jacket. "I'm meeting David in twenty minutes for the festival."

"I have to go too. I was suppose to go help Granny with her booth right after class," Ruby said, getting up to leave as well.

"We'll pick up on this later," Emma said, gathering the files and hiding them in a locked cabinet.

* * *

Henry was bouncing with excitement as he and Regina walked through the booths. She was sure Henry would insist on taking off on his own. To her surprise, he wanted to go with her and Leopold allowed her to accompany him. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

She was finally able to relax without the compressing presence of her husband looming over her. As long as she didn't run into Emma Swan, she should be fine. If Leopold saw her talking to her, it'll set him off.

They walked through the booths, trying various treats and games. Henry was genuinely having a good time with her and her heart soared. He hasn't spoken to her or even laughed with her in so long and for a moment she could pretend that everything was normal and he was still the same little boy that loved her unconditionally. That is until he asked if they could go meet Emma.

"I'm not sure if she's here honey," she explained, the scent of apple pie deliciously wafting in the air. She looked around and saw Granny's booth set up with different slices of pie. Ruby was helping her man the booth. "Let's go get some pie," she said, taking his hand and walking over to the booth. Ruby was chatting with some classmates as she handed out different slices to people.

"Hi Dr. Mills," her students greeted her. She gave them a smile as they walked away with their pie. She handed Ruby some bills. "Apple, dear," she said. "And peach strudel for Henry.

"Oh, no on me," Ruby said, refusing to take the payment. Regina thanked her as she handed Henry his peach strudel.

"Thanks Ruby," Henry took the plate happily. "Have you seen Emma anywhere?"

As Ruby handed Regina her apple pie, she could see a flicker of sadness and rejection in her eyes at her son's words.

"I'm not sure," she said. "She might be around, but you and your mom are having a great time though, right?"

"The best," he grinned. Regina's eyes lit up at his admission, however it didn't last when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Wow, can I get an apple pie too? It smells amazing!"

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to the deputy that seemed to just be everywhere that she was lately. Her eyes scanned the area, making sure Leopold wasn't around.

"Emma!" Henry hugged her excitedly and then began telling her everything that he and Regina did.

"That's great kid! I'm glad you're having fun," she said and then looked at Regina to see her eyes were nervously scanning the crowds. Emma tilted her head in curiosity.

"You ok there?" she asked as Ruby handed her a slice of apple pie. She handed her three dollars and dug in. It was delicious.

"I'm fine," her voice shook and her hands were shaking and if Emma didn't know any better she'd think Regina was on the verge of having a panic attack. She dropped the pie she was holding and her breaths were suddenly becoming too quick.

"Dr. Mills?" Ruby came out from behind the booth, leaving Granny to tend to their customers. She stood beside her teacher, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from her and Ruby pulled her hand back.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma handed her pie to Henry and took both of Regina's hands in hers, hoping to offer some comfort.

"I can't… He doesn't want me near you," she gasped, unable to catch her breath.

"Ok, I think you're hyperventilating," she said, gently leading her away. "Come with me. Henry stay with Ruby. We'll be back."

Emma led her away from the booths and over to a secluded area hidden by some trees. She had Regina stand behind the trunk so that she was hidden from view. That way she'd feel safe.

"You're OK," she whispered, slowly taking Regina into her arms and holding her close as she tried catching her breath. At first it was awkward and Regina had tensed and stiffened at the contact.

"Can you breathe with me?" she asked softly, her voice full of so much concern it made Regina just about lose it. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She didn't mean to panic let alone cry in front of the blonde deputy, but here she was and as much as she was annoyed by her presence, she didn't want her to let go. She relaxed her body and leaned into Emma's embrace, holding on tight as if she'll lose her if she lets go.

"There you go," Emma whispered as her breaths started to even out. She sighed in relief as she was finally able to breathe. She slowly pulled away, her cheeks suddenly flushed from embarrassment. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, unable to look at her. Emma sought her eyes until Regina finally made contact.

"He didn't see you," she reassured her. "I saw him talking with some other city officials by the entrance when I was coming in. You're fine."

"I just felt like his eyes were suddenly burning through me," she whispered and Emma saw her hiding her shaking hands in her pockets again, as always.

"Are you always shaking like that around him or if you think about him getting upset at you?" She recognized the fear and ptsd from her foster siblings that came from abusive homes. Regina nodded, her body language suddenly tensing at the question.

"I know about the abuse Regina," she assured her. "I confronted you about it in your classroom, remember?"

"I know, it's just more real when you talk about it. Leopold can't know you know. It's the reason why he doesn't want me near you."

"I won't say anything to him if you don't want me to."

"Thank you," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, her eyes scanning her for any new injuries. She was so worried for her and she wished she can just take her away from all this right now.

"I think so," she whispered.

"Look, Leopold is distracted with his buddies. I'm sure he won't see you hanging out with me if we avoid the booths at the front of town hall."

"Hanging out?"

"That's what friends do," Emma grinned and Regina felt something within her stir. "I'll keep an eye out too that way if I do see him, I'll shove you behind a tree or something."

She hesitated, not sure if she should take Emma's offer on spending the evening together. For some strange reason, she wanted to. Emma offered her a strange sense of security. She made her feel safe.

"Ok," she nodded and that grin on the blonde's face turned into a full blown smile. "Only because Henry has been asking for you all evening."

"Sure," she laughed, hooking her arm into Regina's and leading her back to their son.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening playing different games and eating treats. At first Henry thought it was weird that his adoptive mom and birth mom were getting along so great, but as the hours went by he started to enjoy it. He didn't miss the way his mom seemed to let herself relax with Emma around. He's never seen her so happy before.

"You're enjoying that way too much," Emma chuckled as Regina happily ate a candied apple. They were walking through the booths, with Henry running ahead.

"It's fruit," she said smugly, taking a bite of the sweet treat.

"Covered in candy," Emma scoffed. "Funny, I thought you didn't have a sweet tooth."

"I don't."

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind if I took a bite then, huh," she laughed, reaching for the apple. Regina immediately pulled it away.

"Get your own Miss Swan!"

"Oh now it's back to Miss Swan?"

If looks could kill, the glare Regina shot her would.

"Ok, ok," she relented, holding her hands up in surrender. She could see the glint of smugness in those shining brown eyes. She's never seen her so relaxed before. This happy carefree side maybe only Henry ever saw before their relationship started crumbling.

Up ahead something caught the brunette's eye. Her whole face lit up and Emma was amazed at the glowing smile that embraced her lips. She looked ahead to see Henry playing and laughing with the other kids as a man made animal balloons.

She really does love him, and despite her situation with her abusive asshole of a husband, it was all Emma ever wanted for the little baby she couldn't keep. She was sorry if she ever doubted Regina's love for her son.

Henry rushed back, his eyes sparkling.

"Mom, can I get a balloon?" he asked.

"Of course, sweetie," she said, handing him a five dollar bill. He thanked her with a hug and rushed back over to the group of kids waiting for their balloons as well.

"This is what I wanted for him, you know," Emma said with a wistful look. Regina looked at her to see green eyes longingly staring at her son. She took Emma's hand and led her to a nearby bench.

"I was terrified when I first held him," she admitted and Emma looked at her curiously. "Leopold had adopted him as a way to keep me from running again. At first I resented Henry for it. I remember sitting up at all hours of the night with him while he cried, wishing for someone to take him from me. I even prayed the birth mother would change her mind and come back for him."

She shook her head in disgust at her own admission and Emma could see the guilt in those dark brown eyes.

"And then one day I snapped. I couldn't take the crying. So I picked him up and asked him what he wanted. I told him I'd do anything for him and then he stopped. He looked at me with those expressive big eyes and reached his little hand out to me. Before I knew it, he became my baby and not the chain that Leopold had shackled on me. He became my everything."

Emma could see she still felt guilty for being unable to bond with the baby that was forced on her in the first few weeks of adopting him. She could see the love in her eyes and in her smile as she looked at the boy that eventually won her heart and became her whole world. She could see the heartbreak when her son ran away and found his birth mother.

"You're a good mom," she assured her, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"I think I owe you a _real_ apology this time, Emma," Regina said softly. "For the way I treated you… and had you arrested."

"And I'm sorry for the apple tree," she said. "Look, I understand why you reacted so strongly and maybe the way I reacted was out of line too, but we're starting fresh now. Let's put all that behind us."

Regina nodded, squeezing the hand that was still holding hers.

They sat there in silence, holding hands and watching their son wait for his balloon and playing with the group of children. Emma noticed Regina's eyes nervously searching the crowds for a certain someone.

"If you're uncomfortable we can go somewhere more secluded," Emma suggested.

"No, Henry's having fun," she said, watching as he ran back over with his sword balloon.

"Look what I got!" he exclaimed excitedly, showing off his sword.

"Woh, just like from your stories!" Emma pointed out, just as excited as the young boy.

At those words, the excitement in his eyes died and suddenly became serious as he observed his purple sword. "Yeah… stories," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his sudden change in mood.

"Nothing," he said. "The Zimmerman twins are going to the bouncy house. Can I go?" He looked up at Regina.

"Meet us back at Grannies booth in an hour," she said.

"Yes!" He ran off back to the group of kids. Among them were the twins and the three friends ran off in the direction of the bouncy house.

"You two seem to be getting along better," Emma observed as they walked through the booths once more. Regina had given Emma the rest of her candied apple and she happily munched on it.

"We are," she admitted. "Although I'm not exactly sure why."

They came across the ferris wheel and Regina looked up, her eyes sparkling with the lights. Emma just looked at her, suddenly realizing just how beautiful she really is. Those glowing brown eyes and those red lips made her heart soar and her chest clench. The sun had gone down and the fair was illuminated with lanterns and the colorful lights from the Ferris wheel.

She suddenly had the urge to get on it with her but then was disappointed when she realized they couldn't risk Leopold seeing them together. Regina seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she wistfully looked away.

"Why do you stay with him?" Emma asked and Regina looked at her with unsure eyes. It seemed she was afraid to even talk about the abuse. She started walking again and Emma walked alongside her.

She didn't answer right away and Emma could see she was rolling the question around in her head. It was like she knew the answer but was debating on whether or not she should tell her.

"I got into some trouble when I was a kid and he took advantage of that. That's all you need to know."

"I can protect you," she tried. "Both of you. You don't have to go back to him tonight."

"Emma," she cried, stopping in her tracks. Her hands were shaking and Emma took both of them in her hands to calm her. "I've tried running away. I've tried hiding at Katherine's place. I even reported him to the sheriff until I found out he's in on it too. There's nothing I could do! There's nowhere I could go without him finding me!"

"I won't let him put his hands on you anymore!"

"He's too powerful," she whispered and Emma brought her hand to her cheek. An image of Leopold's hand backhanding her flashed through her mind and she fearfully flinched away from her.

"Ssh, you're ok," the blonde deputy assured her, softly caressing her cheek and then tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm the deep rooted fear that Leopold held over her. The warm hands holding hers helped ground her.

"Look I understand if you're afraid, but say the word and I'll be by your side in a heartbeat."

* * *

All she could think about were those words even as the night ended and she was home in bed with Leopold.

Even as she laid beneath him. She shivered in anticipation of the pain she knew was coming as he slid on top of her and started kissing her neck. Tears streamed down her face as he removed her clothes and groped her breasts.

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to tonight. Those green eyes and long blonde hair. That smile. And the way Emma calmed her with a simple touch.

He parted her legs and she sobbed.

The sound of the festivities around them. The lights of the ferris wheel and the way they radiated and made the beautiful blonde woman glow.

He entered her and he slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming out and waking Henry. She cried under his suffocating palm and tried struggling away from the unbearable pain between her legs.

"Stay still!" he snapped at her, tightening his hold on her and speeding up his thrusts.

The words, _I'll be by your side in a heartbeat. _Safety. Security. Friendship. Everything Emma offered her. She wanted it all so bad. She wasn't sure how long she could continue this life of pain and fear.

He finally finished and he rolled away from her, throwing her away like trash. She curled up away from him, unable to hide her sobs. He ignored her, satisfied that he had taken what she was never willing to give him.

Maybe this was the chance she needed to take. Maybe Emma would be the one to finally help her get away from him for good.


	13. Chapter 13 You Comfort Me

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Happy Sunday! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 You Comfort Me

Minor's day weekend flew by and before Emma knew it, Sunday morning had arrived. She was jogging along the docks, trying to clear her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina after spending time with her at the festival. Something changed between them that night. No longer was she the fiery defensive woman who hated her. She now showed Emma a softer, more vulnerable side to her. She trusted her. She desperately wished she can text her, but she knew Leopold checked her phone and emails daily. She started slowing her pace, the harsh morning air biting her cheeks. She was worried. She hasn't heard from her since Friday night. She hasn't even seen Henry. She always got uneasy and anxious when she went a few days without seeing if Regina was ok.

As luck would have it, she spotted a familiar figure sitting at the docks. She was wrapped in a dark peacoat and scarf. Her gloved hands were in her pocket, trying to keep warm.

She slowed to a walk and approached the woman sitting on the bench. Her gaze was staring out into the beach. Emma plopped down right beside her.

"Aren't you cold out here?"

Regina turned to her and Emma could see what looked like fear and then relief flashing in her eyes. It was as if she were expecting to see Leopold. "I just needed to think."

"I haven't seen you or Henry since Friday night. I was getting a little worried."

Regina looked at her as if it really meant a lot to have someone worried for her. Maybe she didn't have that enough in her life.

"I can't keep living like this Emma," she admitted, her voice shaking as if she were about to cry. She held in her tears and took a deep breath to pull it together. Her ribs were aching with each breath she took. Leopold was in a bad mood this morning.

"And you don't deserve to live like this," Emma said, pulling her into her arms and holding her tight. Regina couldn't stop the tears this time from silently streaming down her cheeks. She snuggled into Emma's shoulder, breathing in her scent and feeling so safe in her warm embrace. "You deserve to be loved, to be safe," she continued. "You deserve so much more than this."

"But I killed him," she whispered. "Daniel is gone because of me."

Emma pulled away, taking in her tear streaked face.

"Come with me," she said. "I need to show you something."

* * *

They made it back to the loft and after a lot of persuasion, Emma managed to convince her to come inside even if Mary Margaret was there. Emma felt the atmosphere in the room change the moment Regina walked in and made eye contact with her stepdaughter.

"It's ok," Emma whispered, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"I'll put some coffee on," Mary Margaret said, going into the kitchen and grabbing the coffee from the cabinet.

"What's so important you couldn't tell me at the docks?"

"Medical records from the crash," she said, going over to the cabinet where she locked them in and placing them on the table. Regina picked up Daniel's file and scanned through the documents.

"How will any of this help me?" she asked.

"I looked through your records at the station. I know about the crash when you were 17. I know Leopold did something to keep you from going to prison and if I'm guessing correctly, in return he was able to marry you."

"You looked through my files?" she asked, shocked and maybe even a little angry that Emma invaded her privacy.

"I was originally looking for any abuse charges on the mayor, but there was none and that was how I found your records. I was just looking for a way to help you."

"Graham doesn't report them. He covers everything up," Regina explained, annoyance laced in her words for the sheriff that stands by while her husband terrorizes her.

"Well was he the sheriff on the night of the crash, because your medical records are inconsistent with the records at the station."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, grabbing both her files. Emma had printed out Regina's police record and brought it here to compare. She looked at the parts that Emma had left post its on, marking all the inconsistencies. "This doesn't make sense. I wasn't even drinking!"

A sudden pain shot up through her ribs and she gasped, her hand flying to her side.

"Regina?" Emma coaxed her into a chair and gently lifted her shirt. She gasped horrified at the purple bruises along her ribcage. "Oh my god, Mary Margaret can you bring over some ice?"

"He was looking for a fight this morning," she grimaced.

"Was that why you were out at the docks?"

Regina nodded as Mary Margaret came over. She set a cup of coffee in front of Regina and handed Emma an ice pack. "Thank you, dear," she said sincerely and Mary Margaret gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to meet David for breakfast. Call me if you two need anything."

"Sure," Emma smiled at her and wished her goodbye as she put on her coat and stepped out of the loft. She pressed the ice pack to bruised ribs and Regina hissed at the pressure.

"Hold that there, I'll bring you some Tylenol," Emma said, walking over to the kitchen.

"She and David are pretty cozy these days," Regina observed, remembering how she saw them laughing and clinging to each other Friday night at the festival. Emma came over and handed her the pills and some water. She gratefully took them and then took a sip of her coffee.

"You asked how this will help you," Emma said, taking a seat at the table with her own cup of coffee she had grabbed from the kitchen as well. "These inconsistencies are proof that the evidence from your trial was tampered with. If you were to report him, I'll make sure it doesn't get covered up this time. He can go down for fraud, tampering with records, domestic violence, marriage of a minor. He married you when you were 17. How was that even possible?"

"My mother," she scoffed and Emma got the feeling she probably didn't have the best relationship with her.

"I can help you Regina. I can protect you and Henry and then we could work on putting him away so he never goes after you again. I need you to trust me here."

Regina looked into green eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and a certain kind of fire that made her trust her no matter how terrified she was.

"I already trust you," she whispered.

At those words, Emma stood and knelt by her chair. She reached up and caressed her cheek. This time Regina didn't flinch away. Instead she leaned into the warm touch. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Regina kissed her hand and Emma wondered when did their relationship become so touchy feely.

"I want to tell you everything that happened that night," she said, getting up and leading Emma to the couch.

They set their mugs on the coffee table. Regina removed her coat and sat back, holding the ice pack against her bruised ribs. Emma sat beside her, sitting crossed legged and facing her. She took a shaky breath, her heart pounding in her chest. She's never told anyone about that night except for Katherine.

"Take your time," Emma said softly.

"I didn't drink that night, Emma. I never even took a sip."

"I believe you," she whispered.

"There was this graduation party that my boyfriend Daniel persuaded me to go to. It wasn't my scene, but I went anyway. My life would have been so much different if I had just stayed home." She could remember it like it was yesterday. She could remember Daniel's pleading blue eyes as he persuaded her to go. His gentle hands and beautiful goofy smile. The way he made her heart soar and made her feel giddy.

"I'm not sure if Mary Margaret told you already, but our families have a history and we grew up together. We were best friends back then. We played together and had sleepovers. Leopold was an uncle figure to me growing up."

"Wow, that's creepy," Emma commented with a shudder of disgust.

"Emma, there's photos of him carrying me when I was a toddler! He watched me grow up with his daughter!"

"I can't believe your parents were ok with him marrying you," she growled in disgust. Regina's eyes grew dark at the mention of her parents and Emma was reminded that her mother had a hand in it.

"Mary Margaret begged me to take her with us and I refused. She followed us anyway. I was so angry I couldn't see straight. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. She begged me to stay but I wasn't about to get in trouble for her. I made her get in the car whether she liked it or not.

Daniel was the one who was drunk. He insisted he wasn't and we got in a huge fight on who should drive. In the end I forced him to get into the passenger seat. We argued the whole time we were driving. His drunken addled brain believed he was sober and I was the one who was drunk. I looked away for a second, distracted by the arguing and then before I knew it, Mary Margaret was shouting at me. There was a wolf in the road and Daniel grabbed and turned the steering wheel, making me lose control. We crashed… into a tree…"

She had to stop. The memories just became too much to bare. The wolf standing in the road. The screaming, the smell of blood and Daniel's lifeless eyes. The sound of sirens before she finally passed out. She remembered waking up in the hospital and hearing her parents arguing in hushed voices beside her bed.

"No one believed me!" she cried, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks and Emma squeezed her hand in comfort. "Somehow they believed I was drunk driving and then all this evidence of my blood alcohol being high just came out of nowhere. I was a kid, Emma and I couldn't fight them! Daniel was dead and Mary Margaret was in a coma. I had no one to fight for me."

"Hey, we're going to clear this up. We're going to fight them and this time we will win," Emma said, determination flashing in her green eyes.

"I hope so," she whispered, her brown eyes looking down at their joined hands.

"Hey, take a break," Emma suggested, seeing how distressed she was getting. She was crying and her hands were shaking. She scooted over and pulled her into her arms, holding her close and trying to comfort her the best she can.

When Regina seemed to have calmed down, Emma pulled away and encouraged her to cuddle into her. She held her close, letting her decide if she wanted to continue. Regina rested her head on her shoulder, breathing in the warmth and safety Emma so freely gave her.

"I killed him," she whispered, her voice shaking and so full of grief.

"It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to get them home."

She didn't answer for a long time and Emma just sat with her in silence. She'd have thought she had fallen asleep if she hadn't started shifting because of the pain in her ribs. Although she didn't want to move from their comfortable embrace, Emma gently pulled away from her. She took the melting ice and replaced it with a new ice pack. She sat back down beside her, and placed the pack on her ribs.

"What did he do to you this morning?" she asked.

"He was in a bad mood this morning and he took it out on me. He backed me into a corner, pushed me down and kicked me. I left the house after that and just went down to the docks," she answered, not meeting Emma's eyes. She got the sense something else happened and she wasn't telling her.

"Fucking bastard," she grumbled and then suddenly became concerned about their sons whereabouts. "Where's Henry?"

"Spending the weekend with the Zimmerman twins. He'll be back later." Regina took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the warm caffeine. She walked out of the mansion without anything in her stomach.

"Leopold never hurt you in front of him?"

"No," she replied. "He's never touched him either although there were times where I was afraid he would. Henry's not afraid to stand up to him and nothing pisses him off more. He's always yelling at him and making him feel like he's crazy because of his fairytale theory."

"I think he's starting to realize some things and he's starting to snap out of it," Emma observed. "He's starting to realize what Leopold is doing to you and it's not making sense to him."

"Because Evil Queens don't get beaten up by their husbands," Regina whispered with a sigh of annoyance for the villain her son saw her as.

"You know he loves you."

"Does he?"

"He's just confused."

"You know I was the one that gave Mary Margaret the book," she admitted and Emma looked at her in surprise. "My father gave it to me when I was little. Mary Margaret and I use to read stories under the blanket with a flashlight. When I started high school, I passed it on to her. Imagine my shock when Henry walked through the front door with it."

"Does he know it was yours?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head.

"Maybe you guys can use this to reconnect with each other," she suggested.

Regina hummed in contemplation and then to Emma's surprise, she cuddled into her once more on her own accord. Usually Emma was the one to initiate any physical contact. She wondered what this friendship was leading to. She had been with women in the past. She wondered if Regina had as well or if Daniel was the only one she's ever been with before Leopold. She thought maybe they should discuss this soon after this whole Leopold thing is over.

She leaned into Emma's side, her head on her shoulder. Emma wrapped her arm around her shoulder and held her close. It seemed as if she couldn't get enough of being touched in such a loving and caring way.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently.

"Being close to you comforts me," she whispered and Emma blushed. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat for a second. She realized she was starting to fall for this woman that she had once hated. She hoped to god she wouldn't get hurt.

"I can't imagine Leopold ever made you feel safe or comforted," Emma realized with grief. She wished she could just make everything better just like that, but nothing can erase years of living in fear and pain. "How did you end up with him?" she asked, even if Mary Margaret already told her. She just wanted to hear Regina's side. Most of what she was hearing were facts her roommate had already explained.

"It was a forced marriage," she admitted. "Leo was furious when he got to the hospital that night. Mary Margaret had a brain bleed and was in emergency surgery. He blamed me. He threatened to sue my parents for everything they've got. Even after Mary Margaret recovered and through the time I was going through my trial, he was still threatening to sue. The only way to keep me from going to prison and to keep from getting sued, my mother accepted an arrangement from him."

She had to stop for a moment and Emma gave her the time she needed.

"She sold me to him," she whispered, and her hands started shaking. Emma took them into her own and gently gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I avoided one prison just to go into another. The day I moved in was terrifying. Mary Margaret and I weren't talking and I was married to a man who I saw as an uncle. My best friend suddenly became my step daughter and he expected me to raise her."

"Did the abuse start right away?" she asked her.

"At first he just completely ignored me. He was still angry about his precious daughter getting hurt. The first time it happened, we were barely even 6 months into our marriage. He heard me yelling at Mary Margaret to clean up after herself. He had pulled me into the study so she wouldn't see him backhand me in the face. After that, it just got worse and more consistent as time passed."

"And everytime you ran he found you," she stated, trying to keep her own tears at bay. She needed to be strong for her and not break down. Regina nodded, taking a breath and breathing her in to help calm herself. "Mary Margaret was never aware of the abuse until she finished college and moved back home. Leo got so used to hurting me without worrying about anyone seeing, he lost control and smacked me in front of her. She tried everything she could to help me… to get him to stop. She even got me a bus ticket to Atlantic City, but Graham found me and arrested me. Eventually she moved out and completely cut him off from her life and his money. She gave up trying to help me too."

"And Katherine?" she asked, remembering seeing them together at the dinner party. "Does she know?"

"Yes, and Leopold made her life hell until she backed off. I'm not allowed to see her."

"Just like how you're not allowed to see me, huh?"

Regina nodded. "I'm not allowed to have friends."

"It's going to get better Regina," she assured her. "I can promise you that."

* * *

They had fallen into a comfortable silence. Regina didn't want to talk about the past anymore and Emma didn't ask her too. She ended up falling asleep on her. Emma didn't wake her. She held her close as she processed everything she had learned. She couldn't believe everything this woman had been through. She herself had a harsh life growing up in foster care and was even homeless at times. She remembered nights where she had nowhere to go and was cold and starving. No matter how hard she had it, she still wouldn't trade places with her.

She lifted Regina's shirt, removing the melting ice pack and putting it on the coffee table. She examined the dark purple bruises along her ribs where he had kicked her. They looked so swollen and painful and Emma knew she's been hurting all day. Is this what she dealt with on a regular basis? She wanted to go over there right now and bash the bastards face in.

Mary Margaret walked in suddenly, quietly closing the door when she saw Regina asleep.

"Is she staying?" she whispered to Emma.

"I don't think so. She trusts me, but she's scared."

"We should probably wake her before he starts wondering where she ran off too," she realized, her eyes anxious and worried for once friend and stepmother.

"I don't want her to go back," Emma groaned. She knew Mary Margaret was right. She also knew she needed to let Regina decide when it was the right time for her to leave Leopold.

"Hey, Regina it's time to wake up." She gently shook her awake, brown eyes opening and getting her bearings. Her eyes widened in panic as realized she had fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice shaking in fear. Her hands shook and she seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. She was quick to her feet and then cried out in pain when she stretched out her bruised ribs.

"Ok, hold on," Emma was up beside her and steadying her on her feet. "Stay here. You don't have to go back."

"But Henry!"

"I'll go get him."

"It's too soon…" she struggled to take a breath. "I can't!" She wanted to get away from him so bad but the fear he held over her was so strong she couldn't break free. She couldn't even think straight. She grabbed her coat and was rushing out before Emma could stop her.


	14. Chapter 14 Stay With Me

**Trigger Warning - abuse and mention of rape**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 14 Stay With Me

She should have stayed. Everything within her told her to stay at the loft and let Emma and Mary Margaret get Henry. She couldn't go through with it. She wanted to get away so badly but her fear won out. She panicked and rushed out before she can even come to her senses. Now here she was, her hands shaking so hard she could barely get the key into the lock of the mansion.

Regina opened the door and cautiously stepped inside, her eyes scanning for her husband. She had been gone for hours and surely he wasn't happy. She noticed Henry's backpack and shoes on the floor in the foyer and knew he was already home. She picked them up and put them in the foyer closet.

She didn't see him anywhere until she noticed the door to the study slightly opened and illuminated with the dim desk light and fireplace. She could hear him on the phone and her face paled. She took a shaky breath and as she attempted to walk away, he called out to her.

"Regina? If that's you out there, get in here."

She was shaking so hard as she stepped into the study. He had ended his phone call and was looking at her with a face of indifference. She couldn't even look at him.

"Sit," he demanded.

She sat on the chair in front of his desk, facing him and shaking in her seat.

"Where did you run off to?" he asked sternly as if she were a child in trouble.

"I was at campus getting work done," she lied, her hands shaking in her lap. She felt like she could barely breathe. She was terrified. He stared directly at her, his face emotionless as he studied her. It was as if he were trying to catch the lie. She couldn't read his mood and that scared her because she wasn't sure what to expect.

What was only a few moments seemed like forever until he finally tore his gaze from her and looked down at his paperwork.

"Go get dinner started," he dismissed her, waving his hand at her as if she wasn't worth his time anymore. She sighed in relief and immediately got up and left. Her hands were still shaking though as she tried to calm her anxious nerves. That had been too close. She knew without a doubt that she would get a severe beating if he knew where she really was all day.

She went through the motions of preparing food, her mind on Emma and their discussion. She trusted her when a few weeks ago she would have never thought it was possible. She figured the right time to leave was tomorrow morning when he was at work. She'll take Henry and go to the station, that way he'll be with her at all times.

It was a quiet evening. Leopold didn't speak through dinner or even when Henry refused to go to bed. It wasn't until she was washing the dishes, did he approach her. She felt him behind her and she started shaking again. She tried to stay calm.

He was leaning his back against the island counter, simply watching her.

"After you had ran off to Atlantic City, did it not occur to you that I would put a tracking device on your phone?" His voice was calm but she could hear the threat in his words. Her face paled and she felt like a bucket of ice water was suddenly poured over her. She dropped the dish in the sink and froze. He knows she lied.

"Look at me," he seethed.

She turned off the sink and slowly faced him.

"You lied to me, Regina," he said, getting into her personal space and pressing her against the sink. "And you know what happens when you lie to me." He suddenly pulled back his fist and punched her right in the eye.

She cried out in pain and before she even had a chance to breathe he punched her right into her bruised ribs. He held her up to keep her from falling to the floor. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes full of raw fear.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" he yelled in her face. "After everything I've done for you and this is how you treat me! You have a nice life with money and food on the table! Is it not enough for you!"

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" she snapped, unable to take this any longer. Her eyes flashed with hot anger and the moment he saw it he backhanded her so hard she fell to the floor on impact.

"Don't you fucking talk to me that way!" he yelled, kicking her hard. She curled up in fetal position, protecting her face and head as they kept brutally coming. He suddenly pulled her up, slamming her so hard up against the wall, her head snapped back and hit it as well.

"You were with _her _weren't you!" he yelled. "The locator showed you were at the loft! Don't try to lie to me again!" She was about to lose consciousness. Her head hung, unable to stay focused. Dark spots swam in front of her vision and the room seemed to be spinning.

"Answer me!" he smacked her again.

"Yes," she whispered. "I… I was with... Emma."

"What did you tell her!" he grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. She could barely focus her eyes on him. However, even through the pain induced haze and the threat of passing out, she fixed him with a fiery glare.

"I told her everything," she told him, sounding so confident and maybe even a bit like the Evil Queen Henry thought she was. His face grew red with rage and she panicked as he brought his fist to her face again.

"Mom!" Henry's terrified voice sounded through the room and they both looked to see the young boy by the door, shaking in his spot. He was looking at his father as if he were a monster.

"Henry, get your shoes on now!" she ordered, taking this moment of distraction to her advantage. She brought her knee up hard into his groin and Leopold howled out in pain. She didn't even look back as he collapsed to the floor. She rushed out into the foyer, sliding on her coat and grabbing Henry's hand. He grabbed his backpack that Regina had thrown in the closet earlier and they were rushing out the door.

* * *

Emma was pacing her room in the loft, unable to relax since Regina rushed out hours ago. What if Leopold found out that she was here with her all day. She didn't even want to think about the beating she might get if he did. She was itching to call or text her, but in the case of Leopold not knowing his wife's whereabouts, she might end up getting her into trouble if he so happened to check her phone.

She didn't know what to do!

Unable to take it, she grabbed a baseball bat from the back of the closet and rushed downstairs. However, she stopped midway down the steps the moment there were loud panicked knocks on the door. Mary Margaret opened it and Regina fell into her arms.

She broke down crying, and clinging to the woman she swore she hated. Her face was bruised and she was shaking so hard. Henry was standing behind her, his eyes red as if he had been crying as well. She rushed over to him, taking his hand and closing the door.

"Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly, scanning him for any injuries.

"No," his voice shook as if he were about to start crying again. "But I saw him hurt mom."

She hugged him, holding him close and then looking over at her roommate. Regina was hysterical and Mary Margaret tried calming her, whispering she was safe now and that they got her. Her face was bruised and swollen. It looked as if he took a fist to her eye and cheek more than once. The way she was holding herself indicated she had more injuries they couldn't see.

Emma wanted to get her off of her feet and assess if she needed to go to the hospital, but the way the two former friends held each other, she knew they needed this. So she took Henry's hand and led him up to her room to give them some privacy.

"Let's give them a minute," she explained as he sat on her bed. He took out his storybook from his backpack and threw it across the room.

"It's all fake!" he yelled and then grabbed it and started tearing pages out.

"Henry!" she cried, grabbing the hysterical boy and hugging him close in order to calm him.

"There's no curse! She's not the Evil Queen!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, comforting him the best she can. Hot rage burned in her belly for the man that was supposed to love and protect him. He just watched his father beat his mother and now he will always have those memories.

"I didn't want to believe it," he cried as he finally calmed down and they were on the floor hugging each other. "I always heard them yelling. I always saw how afraid she was of him, but I didn't think he was hurting her. I've been so mean to her, Emma. I told her I hated her."

"Hey, look at me," she said softly, pulling away and drying his tears. "You didn't know."

They sat there in silence for a while, Emma comforting her traumatized son as he shook in her arms. When he had stopped crying and wasn't trembling anymore, she coaxed him into her bed and took off his shoes. He looked exhausted and was nodding off in her arms. She tucked him in for the first time in her life although she wished it was under different circumstances. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. She took a moment, to observe him. She wished he didn't have to see what he saw. She knew he'd be ok though. He was a strong kid. She was worried about the way he snapped out of his fairytale beliefs and planned to talk to Archie. Maybe they'll all need some therapy when this was all over. She got up and picked up the destroyed fairytale book and the pages he torn out. One of them was of the Evil Queen and she couldn't help but notice that she did look like Regina. The kid really did have some imagination. She set the book down on the dresser and headed downstairs.

* * *

Regina didn't even care that Mary Margaret was the one comforting her. She didn't even realize who she was clinging on until she saw Emma take Henry upstairs. She was shaken and terrified from tonight, she couldn't even think straight. She was in so much pain she didn't even have the energy to care. So she held onto her stepdaughter, desperately seeking comfort and safety.

"You're ok, you're safe," Mary Margaret whispered, holding her tightly. She didn't know how long they stood there. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her back did she suddenly panic and clung tighter to Mary Margaret.

"Regina, it's just me," Emma's voice sounded behind her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Let's get you to the couch, honey," Mary Margaret whispered, gently pulling away from her. "We need to check your injuries."

Regina suddenly felt vulnerable at the loss of contact. Emma immediately saw this and took her shaking hand.

"You're ok," she whispered, leading her to the couch and coaxing her to lie down. Emma sat on the edge by her thighs and gently pulled her shirt up. She gasped at the bruises old and new all over her ribs and abdomen.

"I told him I was on campus. I didn't know he had a tracker on my phone. He knew I was here the whole time," she explained, her breaths shallow from the overwhelming pain she was feeling.

"How did you get away from him?" Emma asked, shocked at the extent of her injuries.

"Henry walked in and saw him. He was distracted and I kneed him in the groin," Regina told her and she saw a flicker of satisfaction flashing in those green eyes.

"Bastard had it coming," Emma growled and then looked up at her room mate. "We're going to need ice." Mary Margaret went into the kitchen, grabbed two ice packs and wrapped them in towels. She grabbed some Tylenol pills and a glass of water as well and brought them to Regina.

"These bruises look bad," Emma said, taking one of the ice packs and pressing it to the worse spot on her ribs. Mary Margaret gave Regina the other one and she gently placed it on her bruised eye and cheek. "We're going to have to take you to the hospital and make sure nothing's broken."

"As long as I don't see Dr. Whale," she groaned out in pain, now feeling the extent of her injuries as the shock and adrenaline started to wear off. She was sure a rib was cracked. It hurt to breathe. Emma perked up at the name again.

"No sleazebag doctor, got it," she nodded.

"Emma, I don't like the way she's breathing," Mary Margaret observed, seeing how shallow and heavy her breaths seemed to be. "Can you try taking a deep breath Regina?"

"It hurts too much," she gasped. The pain was becoming unbearable at this point and tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Ok, we're going to the hospital right now," Emma said, pulling down Regina's shirt. Before she could even attempt to help Regina up, there was a knock on the door. The whole room froze and Regina started to panic.

She quickly sat up and cried out from the pain.

"Oh my god, Regina!" Emma stopped her from standing.

"It's him!" she cried, her brown eyes full of panic. She started shaking again and Emma held her, trying to calm her as she cried into her shoulder.

"He's not going to put his hands on you again," she assured her. "We won't let him."

"It might not even be him," Mary Margaret said, going to the door and pulling it open. She was right. It wasn't Leopold. It was Graham.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell out of here," Emma growled. Regina was shaking in her arms. Panicked tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was so scared of going back to that house.

"I'm sorry Regina, but Leopold sent me to bring you back home," he said, looking at the scared woman sitting on the couch and curled into Emma. She was badly beaten, her face bruised and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. He took out his handcuffs. "You know I don't have a choice. Don't make me do this the hard way."

"Graham, what is wrong with you!" Mary Margaret snapped at him, blocking his way into the loft. Emma saw red and she was suddenly up and pushing past her roommate. She grabbed her boss by the collar, pulled him inside and shut the door. She slammed him against it, her arm against his throat.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" she yelled in his face. "Look at her! Look what that bastard did to her!"

"She's under arrest for assault on Mayor Blanchard," he persisted, going through with orders no matter how bad he felt for the shaking terrified woman on the couch watching with scared teary eyes.

"What kind of sheriff are you if you continue to enable him," she asked and then came to a sudden realization. "You're in too deep, aren't you? And if he goes down, so do you for covering up his abuse for years."

"You think I want to be covering for him?" he asked. "Do you think it's easy to watch him hurt her and then cover it up! There's nothing I can do at this point without risking my own life and career."

"You selfish son of a bitch!" Emma shook her head in anger and disbelief. "You're not getting to her without getting through me first. Fire me if you have to."

Mary Margaret moved protectively in front of Regina. "Graham, she needs a hospital," she insisted.

"Now, here's what's going to happen," Emma growled furiously. "We're taking Regina to the ER. You can either be on our side and maybe, just maybe, you can save your ass by playing hero. Or I can knock your ass out and lock you up at the station and you can rot away in prison with him!"

"Graham, please don't take me back there," Regina pleaded from behind her stepdaughter. "He'll kill me."

The sheriff sighed in defeat and hung his head. Leopold was furious when he called him to get Regina. He knew she was right. He'd probably kill her if she went back.

"What's the plan?" he asked and Emma finally backed off of him.

"Mary Margaret is going to stay here with Henry while we take Regina to the hospital and then we're arresting _him_!"

"What?" he asked in shock. "Emma, he's our boss!"

"So what he just gets a slap on the wrist while Regina gets the crap beaten out of her! You're not covering anything up this time!"

"Enough!" Mary Margaret interrupted. She was now sitting with Regina heavily leaning into her. She was breathing hard and fast as if she couldn't catch her breath. "She's needs to get going now!"

That was enough to make Emma move. She rushed over and helped Regina to her feet. She could barely stand. She placed both hands on her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "Hey, look at me. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I… I can't breathe," she whispered. "It hurts too much."

"Come on, I'll help you," she said, putting Regina's arm around her shoulder and trying to lead her to the door. Graham came over and stopped them by putting a hand on Emma's arm.

"Let me," he insisted and Emma looked at him with hostile green eyes. She still didn't trust him. "I want to help."

Regina was heavily sagging against her. She could barely stand. There was no way she was making it down the stairs and out to the car. So she relented, her eyes hard as Graham picked her up in his arms.

"Don't make me regret this," she threatened and then followed him out the door.

* * *

The ER was busy when they got there but they managed to get Regina in quickly because of the severity of her injuries. Plus her breathing was off.

Graham was out getting an arrest warrant for Leopold while Emma stayed with Regina. They were led into a room where a nurse informed her they needed to take pictures since this was an abuse case. She was an older woman, probably in her mid forties with dark wavy hair and ocean blue eyes. She seemed to have a motherly vibe to her in the way she gently touched or handled Regina.

Regina immediately became uncomfortable with the idea of stripping and taking photos. Emma took her hand, assuring her it was ok.

"I'll be with you the whole time if you want me to," she said softly. Regina hesitated, not sure if she wanted Emma to see the scars on her body or the bruises on her thighs from the rape this morning that she failed to mention. Not only did Leopold hurt her this morning, he had his way with her as well. She had resisted and it was the reason for his bad mood that had her running to the docks in an attempt to get away from him.

Then again, she didn't want to be left alone. Her hands started shaking and she started to panic. Emma pulled her into her arms suddenly, grounding her.

"You're safe," she whispered. "I can stay with you or I can wait outside. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay," she whispered and Emma pulled away. She started removing her clothes, not making eye contact with anyone as Nurse Dana started documenting her injuries.

Emma tried keeping a straight face at the sight of her in her bra and underwear. Her body was full of bruises old, and new. The bruises from tonight littered her belly and ribs. She also couldn't help but notice the scars on her back. It looked as if she had been hit with a belt to the point of breaking skin.

She clenched her fist, trying to control the rage burning in her belly.

She just about lost it when she noticed Dana examining something on her thighs. The nurse guided her to the bed and coaxed her to sit. Emma came over to see bruises in the shape of fingers. Abuse was one thing, but rape? The bastard was going down for this.

"Regina… did he…" she couldn't even finish the sentence. It never occurred to her that not only was she dealing with his abuse but he was also raping her.

Dana put the camera down and slid a paper gown onto her.

"Regina, was there non consensual intercourse?" the older woman asked. Regina looked down at her shaking hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body shuddered with silent sobs. That was all the answer the two women needed.

Dana squeezed Regina's shaking hands and then gently laid her back onto the bed. She pulled up the blanket, covering her trembling body. Regina curled into fetal position, turning away from the two women.

"I'm going to go grab a a rape kit," Dana told Emma. She nodded and once she was gone she went over to the devastated brunette. Seeing her like this broke her heart. This wasn't the same fiery woman who made her life hell in the beginning. She couldn't believe how much Leopold had emotionally broken her.

She pulled up a chair and sat by her bed, leaning in close and trying to meet her eyes. She smoothed back her hair from her tear stained cheeks.

"Can you look at me?" she whispered and then smiled through her own tears as brown eyes finally met her green ones. "Why didn't you tell me?" her voice shook as she tried to keep it together.

"He makes me feel dirty," she whispered shamefully.

"Oh Gina, no…" she cried, unable to stop now. "You're not dirty and it's not your fault."

"You're not leaving are you?" she asked, afraid to be alone while the rape kit was being done.

"No, of course not," Emma assured her just as Dana came in with the doctor. She wheeled in a tray with supplies for the rape kit.

"Hi Regina, I'm Dr. Roe," she said kindly. She was young, maybe in her thirties. She had long blonde hair and warm hazel eyes. "I'm going to exam you first before we start on the rape kit. If there's anything that you're uncomfortable with, let me know and we'll stop."

Regina nodded, reaching out for Emma's hand. She took a breath, trying to be brave as the doctor removed the blanket. She slid off the gown and examined the dark bruises on her ribs and abdomen.

There were times when she was asked to take deep breaths and it was nearly too painful to do. Dr. Roe listened to her heart and lungs as well.

"I don't think there's any broken ribs or a punctured lung," she explained. "I do believe you might have a fracture along here." She pointed out the worst of the bruising. "We'll take some x-rays after and then get you on pain medication and oxygen. That's probably why it hurts so much to breathe."

She then examined the bruises on her face and the black eye that was nearly swollen shut. When she was done and was sure Regina was stable enough to continue, it was time for the rape kit.

Emma saw the moment she emotionally shut down. Her brown eyes didn't make eye contact and she barely responded to the procedures. When the time came for the vaginal exam, the gown was placed back on her. Her knees were put up with a blanket draped over to cover her modesty. It wasn't until Dr. Roe pulled her legs apart did she finally started to show emotion. Her eyes were panicked with raw fear and Emma gently caressed her cheek, encouraging her to look at her.

"Just focus on me," she whispered. "It'll be over soon."

Regina shook and cried as Dr. Roe examined her private area, looking for any injuries and collecting samples.

"When did he last force you?" the doctor asked softly.

"This morning," Regina whispered, slowly meeting Emma's eyes as if she were afraid that she'll be upset for not saying anything. Instead she saw love and support shining in those green eyes.

"Did you wash up after?"

"No, I ran out to the docks instead."

"That's good," Dr. Roe praised her. "That way we have the samples that are needed. Now I don't see any new tears, but there is some scar tissue. How long has this been going on?"

"Years," she whispered, wishing this could be over now. Emma seemed to have sensed her turmoil because she was suddenly kissing her forehead and whispering it'll be over soon. She squeezed Emma's hand tight.

* * *

When it was finally over and x-rays were done, Regina was finally able to rest. She was given pain medication and was put on an oxygen mask. Dr. Roe had confirmed two fractured ribs. She suggested she'd stay overnight for observation.

Emma never left her side. She sat beside her bed, holding her hand as she slept. Graham was waiting for her outside. He had the arrest warrant ready to go. She didn't want to leave her but the bastard needed to be brought to justice.

She had no idea about the rape. A new kind of raw fury erupted from inside her. The urge to kill him was overwhelming. What kind of man beats and rapes a girl decades younger than him.

"I'll be back," she whispered. "You're safe here." She kissed her forehead and reluctantly left the room. Nurse Dana was at the nurses station and she promised to keep an eye out if Regina were to wake up before she got back. She went out into the parking lot and got into the passenger seat of the police cruiser.

"Did you know?" she asked darkly.

"About the abuse?" he asked in confusion. "I thought we already established I'm a spineless coward."

"I'm talking about the rape!" she snapped.

Graham looked away and started the car.

"You're just as bad as he is," she growled.

* * *

They didn't speak at all during the ride to the mansion. Emma was fuming. She couldn't understand how he could just stand by and let Leopold abuse and rape his wife. He even had the audacity to say his career matters more than her life. How can he call himself a sheriff and protect the people of this town if he turned a blind eye to domestic violence.

He pulled up into the driveway and they both exited the car and approached the front door. Leopold answered at the second knock.

"Well Deputy Swan, I didn't think you had it in you," he chuckled in surprise. "Where's Regina? Handcuff in the cruiser?"

That was when Emma lost it.

She pulled back her fist and got him right in the eye, the exact same one he had hit Regina in.

He stumbled back in shock and Emma was about to go after him once more if Graham hadn't held her back.

"What the hell!" Leopold yelled furiously.

"Sir, you're under arrest for domestic violence and rape against your wife."

"Regina assaulted me!" he yelled, fighting against the handcuffs Graham quickly snapped on.

"You deserved it you sick son of a bitch," Emma growled out, her eyes full of nothing but anger and hatred.

"Sheriff Graham, I order you to release me!" he yelled. "Or you can kiss your job and reputation goodbye!"

"Go ahead, fire me for all I care. Then the state will send someone in to take our spots and I doubt they'll be covering for you. Besides, Emma's right. You do deserve this. I should have done this the moment you first laid a hand on her."

"You're going down with me," Leopold sneered as he dragged him over to the car with Emma following behind. "You're the one who covered everything up."

"Then I'll pay the price."

Graham pushed him inside and slammed the door shut.


	15. Chapter 15 Something More

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. Sorry for the wait.**

**Enjoy, and happy Sunday!**

* * *

Chapter 15 Something More

Regina had woken up to the sounds of the EKG monitor, and all of the events from last night came rushing back to her. She could feel the sting of the IV in her arm and her head felt fuzzy from the pain medications. Her fractured ribs were painfully throbbing again now that the meds were wearing off. She opened her eyes, taking the oxygen mask off and squirming in her bed and trying to get comfortable. That was when a certain deputy caught her eye.

Emma was passed out on the couch, her mouth slightly hanging open and her long blonde hair a mess. She looked exhausted and decided not to wake her. Instead, she pressed the call button for a nurse.

The same nurse from last night came in a few moments later.

"Good morning, honey," Nurse Dana greeted her with a squeeze to her hand. She didn't even have to be told that she was in pain. She could see it in her face. She administered her pain medication and Regina sighed in relief when her pain started to lessen.

"Thank you," she whispered as Dana put the oxygen mask back on. She glared at her, making the older woman chuckle.

"Dr. Roe's orders," she said and then looked at Emma. "Do you want me to wake her?"

Regina shook her head and once Dana checked her vitals and examined her wounds, she left her alone.

She stared at the sleeping woman before her. A sudden fondness for her warmed her heart in a way that she hadn't felt in years. Not since Daniel. Emma had somehow wormed her way into her battered heart and made her feel safe, grounded, and maybe even loved. She wasn't sure if Emma was into women. She herself never thought she was. She was afraid of getting hurt and decided maybe to play it safe and see where this friendship goes.

Emma started to stir and she watched as sleepy green eyes finally opened and met hers. The moment they made eye contact, Emma's whole face brightened up.

She clumsily got up and came over to the chair by her bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked, taking her hand and squeezing it. She noticed her eyes seemed a little hazy and figured a nurse must have come in and readministered her pain medication.

Regina took off the oxygen mask.

"I'm feeling better," she whispered. "Nurse Dana came in and drugged me."

"I can see that," she laughed and then leaned in and kissed her cheek. She didn't even realize she was doing it until she slowly pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she blushed, looking away and afraid of what she'll see. She was sure she had crossed some kind of boundary.

A warm hand was suddenly on her cheek and Emma looked at her. Regina stared into her eyes as if she was searching for something.

"You saved my life, Emma. You have nothing to be sorry for," she said softly, realizing that Emma might be feeling the same way as her. Maybe she should act on her feelings and see what happens. Her heart hammered in her chest at what she was about to do.

For a moment, Emma thought she was dreaming because the next thing she knew, Regina's lips were on her hers. She froze for a moment in shock but then start kissing her back. It was slow and sweet and when they finally pulled away, Regina nuzzled her nose with hers with the cutest smile she's ever seen.

Emma had tears in her eyes. She never found her parents. She never felt loved or wanted. And this beautiful woman who just went through hell, made her feel both.

"Emma?"

Regina was suddenly looking so unsure of herself and Emma was quick to comfort her.

"I was just shocked," she laughed, wiping her eyes. "I've been wanting to do that since the night of the festival."

"This friendship is turning into something more," Regina whispered.

"After what you've just been through, I understand if it's too soon, but I want a relationship with you," Emma told her sincerely, reaching out and caressing her bruised cheek. "If you want to of course." She wanted Regina to have a choice, something Leopold had taken from her.

Regina kissed her again and it was all the answer she needed. She looked at her with warm adoring brown eyes when they finally pulled away.

"I'll take that as a yes," Emma laughed and then put the oxygen mask back on her face. Regina pouted, her eyes flashing in annoyance. "Even with the pain meds I can see you struggling to breathe."

Emma was right. She can feel a slight pain still when taking a breath even through the pain meds. She took a few minutes with the oxygen mask before sliding it back off.

"Is Leo still at the mansion?" Her eyes were suddenly full of fear and she felt sick to the stomach at the thought of going home to him.

"I arrested him last night," she informed her. "Graham did actually. I preferred to beat him to a pulp."

"Graham?" she asked in disbelief because this was the same sheriff that had once turned his back on her as Leopold beat her.

"Shocked me too."

"And what's going to happen to Leo?" Regina asked, her voice shaking.

"He'll have to stand trial, although I know he's getting out on bail soon."

The moment those words were out of Emma's mouth, Regina started to panic. She was shaking and her breathing became much more labored. The thought of him coming after her or Henry terrified her.

"Woh, hey you're ok," Emma assured her, taking her shaking hands and looking into terrified brown eyes. "You're not going back to the mansion. He's not going to hurt you anymore. You can stay with us until he's locked up for good."

"What if he comes after me or Henry?"

"We won't let him," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. She placed the oxygen mask on her once more. "At least until you can catch your breath," she explained as Regina sent her a half hearted glare. She reached out and took Emma's hand, making the blonde smile at her.

"You're going to be okay," she said softly. "You're safe now. Henry is safe. That bastard is never going to lay a hand on you ever again."

Regina's eyes suddenly became red and teary. A single tear slid down her cheek and Emma reached out and wiped it away.

"Get some sleep," she said, standing and kissing her forehead. "I'll be back soon and then we'll see about getting you out of here."

* * *

The moment Emma stepped into the loft, Henry was rushing into her arms. She closed the door, looking up to see Mary Margaret in the kitchen making breakfast. Ruby was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Hey, kid," she hugged him.

"How's my mom?" he asked worriedly.

"She's ok," she told him, heading to the breakfast bar. "She's at the hospital resting."

"When can I see her?"

"Not sure kid, but I'll see if she could come home today."

"Eat your breakfast Henry so we can get going," Mary Margaret said, placing his plate down. He started eating so that they can get to school on time.

"What's the damage?" Ruby asked. Mary Margaret had called her this morning and filled her in on what happened last night. She was pissed, but relieved her teacher was finally away from the asshole who called himself her husband.

"Two fractured ribs," she said, deciding not to mention the rape kit. She wasn't sure if Regina would want them to know about that particular detail. "She's on pain medications and oxygen at the moment. The bruises are bad but she's doing better."

"I'm so glad she's away from him," Ruby sighed in relief. Honestly, she wasn't sure how much longer Regina would have survived. Leopold has never left any visible marks where people can see them until recently. He was getting sloppy. She'd come into class with marks on her neck, face, and arms. People were noticing and talking. The rumors amongst her peers at the school were now confirmed to be true. Mayor Blanchard was in fact beating Dr. Mills.

"Is he in jail?" Henry asked.

"At least until he bails out," Emma said, not at all comfortable with him loose in Storybrooke.

"But won't he come looking for us?"

"No, you'll be safe here," Mary Margaret said. "He won't dare barge in here and we'll keep your mom safe too. Don't worry honey, leave that to us."

"Ok," he sighed, getting up and getting his backpack.

"I'll keep an eye out for Henry. Let me know if he does place bail," Mary Margaret said and after their goodbyes, both she and Henry headed off to school.

"How is she, really?" Ruby asked now that Henry wasn't here. Emma sighed in exhaustion as she thought about the events from last night.

"She's pulling through, but she's terrified of him coming after her."

"Let him try," she growled. "Then I'll give him a taste of his own medicine."

"And I won't stop you," Emma chuckled. "I'm heading back to the hospital after my shift. Hopefully the doctor will release her by then."

"Can I go?"

"Don't you have class this afternoon?"

"The sub just reads from the slides," Ruby groans. "I already miss her."

"Actually, if you don't mind coming with me to grab them some stuff from the mansion. I'd rather go now before Leopold is out."

* * *

The moment they had stepped into the mansion, Emma got chills from the eerie silence. She could practically feel everything Regina felt. The pain, the fear, the abuse she had to live with every single day for years.

"I'll grab Henry's things," Ruby said, getting the same eerie vibe as Emma. She rushed up the stairs and over to Henry's room. Emma headed to the kitchen and slowly stepped inside. She was sickened at the mess on the floor, signaling that there had been a struggle. This was where it had happened, she was sure of it.

She backed away and headed upstairs after Ruby. She felt uncomfortable going into the bedroom after finding out about Leopold raping her. She grabbed a suitcase from the closet and started filling it with clothes. She went into the adjoined bathroom and grabbed all the femmine toiletries she can find and threw them in the suitcase as well. When she was done, she met Ruby in Henry's room.

"Just about done?" she asked, walking in and seeing the younger woman filling a second suitcase with comic books.

"Yup, I figured Henry would want these as well." She looked up to see Emma holding a single suitcase for Regina. "You might want to grab her laptop and briefcase for work."

"Good point," she said. She went back into the bedroom but didn't see it. She didn't remember seeing it in the kitchen either. Maybe it was in the study? It looked more as Leopold's domain. She wondered where Regina went to do her work. She pushed opened a door that was further down the hall, thinking maybe there was another office up here somewhere. Instead, she had found what she guessed was Mary Margaret's old bedroom.

It had white furniture and pink curtains. A room for a princess. The fact that she had given this up, a life of luxury, for Regina didn't surprise her. The way she talked about her stepmother, sounded like she really loved her. She was nothing like her father.

She went inside and didn't see Regina's work stuff anywhere. She did notice the pictures on the bulletin board above the desk. There were old polaroids of two little girls. They looked so happy and carefree. Innocent and naive of the horrors their future would become.

She pulled off a photo of a teen Regina sitting in the diner with a ten year old Snow and who she believed to be Daniel. She figured this must have been taken before the crash. She was so young and happy with her whole life ahead of her.

"Look at you," she whispered. She put the photo back, staring at the pictures of two girls who once seemed to be inseparable despite their age difference. She wondered if there was hope for them to rekindled that love and friendship. They were meant to be sisters, not stepmother and stepdaughter. Another thing Leopold had taken.

"Emma!" she heard Ruby calling out. "I found them in the foyer closet!"

She wiped the sudden tear that streamed down her cheek. She walked out with one last look of the room and shut the door.

* * *

When Emma got to the station, Leopold was sitting at Graham's desk filling out his bail paperwork to her dismay. She figured she must have just walked into an argument because Graham was standing, his face red and his eyes hard. Leopold was looking like a smug son of a bitch.

"Deputy Swan, now that I'm free from this place I'd like to see my wife," he ordered, standing and facing her. His eye where she had punched him last night was bruised and almost swollen shut.

"You're not getting anywhere near her or Henry," she told him hostilely

"Last I checked, she is still my wife and Henry is still my son."

"You beat her!" Emma snapped, stepping forward and backing him up against the wall. Graham didn't even stop her. "You terrorized her! You raped her! She doesn't want anything to do with you! If you come near her or Henry, I'll give you more than just a black eye! I'll give you a taste of your own medicine and then maybe you'll see what it's like to be hurt and helpless!"

"You're feeding into the lies she's telling you," he sneered. "I never raped her!"

"You're full of shit!" she yelled, about to punch him in the face again except this time Graham pulled her back.

"Get out, now!" Graham yelled at him but the old bastard stepped up to Emma instead.

"I always take back what's mine," he threatened, holding her fierce gaze before walking out of the station.

"Son of a bitch," she grumbled, taking out her phone and sending Mary Margaret a quick text that her father was now walking free and to keep an eye on Henry.

"Emma, go to the hospital and make sure he stays away from her," Graham suggested and Emma looked at him in surprise.

"Now you care?"

"I've always cared," he sighed, plopping down heavily in his chair with a guilty sigh. "It's like you said, I was too much of a selfish coward to save her from him. Even when he'd hurt her right in front of me. I deserve the same fate as him."

"You're doing the right thing now," she said softly, seeing for the first time how guilty he's been feeling.

Graham didn't answer as he started working on some paperwork. He didn't even look at her so Emma left him to sulk and headed to the hospital.

* * *

When Emma arrived, Regina was asleep. She was curled under the blankets, the oxygen mask placed on her. Her bruises on her face were dark against the white sheets.

She leaned against the doorway for a few moments, gazing at the beautiful woman that had kissed her just this morning. She knew they had a long way to go to completely free her from Leopold's grasp. Regina needed to file divorce papers and then go through his trial as well as reopening her own case. She won't be alone though, Emma would make sure of it.

She finally tore her gaze from Regina and went over to the nurses station where Nurse Dana was working on some patient charts.

"How's she doing?" she asked, getting the older woman's attention. She looked up from her work.

"She woke up an hour ago from nightmares. I calmed her down, but she had jostled her ribs pretty good."

"Was she in a lot of pain?" she grimaced.

"Not too much. The pain meds helps take off edge, but she can still feel it if she were to jostle it the way she did."

"Any chance Dr. Roe will be releasing her soon? The mayor posted his bail and I'll feel a lot better if she were home with me and Mary Margaret."

Her eyes widened in alarm at the news of Leopold walking around free.

"I'll check in with her," she said and then picking up the phone and alerting security to not let Leopold in under any circumstances, no matter if he was the Mayor.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Hey, as my patient, it's also my job to keep her safe. I don't give a damn who her husband is. He could be the president for all I care and he still wouldn't be allowed to walk into this hospital."

Emma smiled gratefully and then went back into Regina's room. She sat on the couch and was scrolling through her messages. Ruby texted that she'd be there in a few hours. She had decided to go to class after all. She also got a text from Mary Margaret confirming she was watching Henry at school and that security knew not to let Leopold on the premises.

Satisfied that Henry was safe, she got up and grabbed Regina's phone from the nightstand beside the bed. There was no lock on it and she figured it was so Leopold could look through her stuff. She went into the settings and deactivated the locator. She was tempted to block the son of a bitch, but decided to leave that up to Regina. She placed the phone back on the nightstand just as Dr. Roe walked in.

"Hi Emma, I'm just here to examine her once more before I decide to release her," she explained, going over to Regina.

"Great, with Leopold out on bail, I'd really like to get her home to my place."

"It'll depend on her pain levels and her breathing," she informed her as she gently removed the oxygen mask. She started to wake her. "Regina?" she said softly, rousing the exhausted brunette from her sleep.

Brown eyes opened sleepily and right away found Emma.

"Hey, Dr. Roe just wants to examine you," she said softly.

"I'm just going to check your ribs," the doctor said, removing the blankets and gown the moment she received a head nod.

"The swelling seemed to have gone down a bit," she noted and then slid the gown back on. "Can you sit up for me? I'm going to listen to your lungs."

It was painful, but with the help from Emma and Dr. Roe, she was able to sit up. She shook from the pain as Dr. Roe used her stethoscope.

"Can you take a deep breath?"

Regina did and Emma could see the pain on her face. After a few more breaths, both women were helping her lie back into the bed. Emma pulled up the blanket over her.

"What's your pain level with 10 the highest?" Dr. Roe asked.

"8 before the pain meds starts wearing off, then it turns into a 10."

"So can she go home or is she going to stay another night?" Emma asked.

"I do prefer if you'd stay so we can monitor your pain, but considering certain circumstances," she was referring to Leopold being released. "I'll approve you're discharge. I'll prescribe some pain medication and if you feel the pain is too much or if you're having too much difficulty breathing, I want you to come back."

"Thank you," Regina whispered and Dr. Roe reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll be good to go this afternoon. Meanwhile get some rest and keep using the oxygen mask." She smiled kindly at her and then left the two women alone to go update Nurse Dana.

"What does she mean by certain circumstances?"

"Um… Leopold already paid the bail."

Emma could see the deep fear in her face and was by her side in an instant. She sat on the chair beside her bed, leaning in close and taking her hands in hers. She reached out, her hand softly caressing her cheek and encouraging her to meet her eyes.

"You're going to be safe at the loft and if he shows up, he's not getting near you."

"Where's Henry?" she asked shakily.

"He's at school," Emma told her. "Mary Margaret is with him and security already knows not to let him on the grounds."

Regina sighed in relief and tried to stop her shaking hands. Emma leaned in and softly kissed her lips. It was slow and sweet and soon enough the deep rooted fear and anxiety Regina felt somewhat eased. Emma pulled away, looking into brown beautiful chocolate brown orbs.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered and then slid on the oxygen mask much to Regina's dismay. "You heard the doctor," she chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Emma had stepped out for some coffee and when she came back into the room, Regina was knocked out. Dr. Roe had said she'd be ready to go home at 4. It was only a few hours left till then. She spent a good amount of time watching youtube videos until Ruby finally arrived.

The moment the young college student saw her teacher asleep in the hospital bed, she gasped in shock at the sight of her. The dark bruises on her pale face and the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. She was still asleep and the younger woman quietly came in and set her backpack on the floor beside the couch.

"He got her pretty good," Emma sighed angrily as Ruby went over to her professor. She reached out and squeezed her hand.

"How's she doing?"

"She's been in and out of sleep. She's in a lot of pain, but she'll be able to go home today."

Regina started to stir from the sound of their voices. Her eyes fluttered open to see her student standing beside her bed. She removed the oxygen mask and gave her a sleepy smile.

"How was class?" she asked in a breathy voice due to just waking up.

"You're in the hospital with broken ribs and you're asking how class went?" Ruby chuckled.

"The sub just read from the slides didn't he?" she asked irritated.

"Worse, he attempted to lecture but everything coming out of his mouth was bullshit. Also he didn't even finish and let us out early."

"I'm sorry you're going to have to go through midterms without me," she said sincerely, genuinely upset she couldn't be there for her students. Hopefully she'll be back in time for finals.

"I'd rather you rest and give yourself time to heal," Emma told her, meeting her eyes.

"You taught us well enough to fend for ourselves," Ruby added and Regina smirked at that.

"Is it time to get out of here yet?" she asked, growing tired of being in this bed and surrounded by hospital staff.

"I'll go get those discharge papers," Ruby offered and rushed out to the nurses station. Emma got up from the couch and took a seat in the chair by her bed. She leaned in, kissing Regina lightly on the lips. She just couldn't seem to get enough of her.

"You're beautiful," Emma whispered, leaning her forehead against Regina's who had rolled her eyes affectionately.

"My face is bruised," she chuckled and Emma kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling away.

"You're still beautiful," she smiled, caressing her cheek. Regina practically glowed at those words. She had forgotten the feeling of being so cared for and loved. She was so used to being brutalized and mentally put down, that Emma words made her feel so beautiful no matter how small the compliments or gestures were. She kissed her this time and instead of it being slow and sweet, it was passionate and full of fire and want.

Emma groaned into the kiss, feeling things she's never felt before, not even with Henry's father. She suddenly wanted more, to make the beautiful brunette moan and feel desire in ways she's probably never felt in her life. She wondered if she had ever had sex with Daniel and perhaps maybe felt love and passion before. If not, that meant Leopold was her first and she internally cringed at the thought of her first sexual experience was being raped by her husband.

"I knew it!" Ruby's excited squeal broke them apart. Their faces were flushed and their breaths heavy. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, knowing she caught them in an intimate moment.

Emma was quick on her feet, putting distance between herself and the beautiful woman she was just caught making out with like a teenager. "Got those discharge papers?" she asked, her face blushing. Ruby smirked and handed them over.

"Granny owes me 50 bucks," she stated triumphantly and giggled at the glare both Emma and Regina shot at her.


	16. Chapter 16 Just Stories

Chapter 16 Just Stories

By the time Emma and Ruby got back to the loft, Regina was sagging heavily in the passenger seat of the bug. The car ride from the hospital was painfully jostling her fractured ribs, sending bolts of pain through her and making it hard to take a deep breath. Emma could see it in the way she was clutching her side and in the small short breaths she was taking in. She parked the yellow bug in front of the building and was over on Regina's side in an instant. She opened the door and helped the injured woman out.

"Do you need a minute before going in?" she asked, dreading the flight of stairs they had to climb.

"Here, let me help," Ruby offered, exiting the backseat and went to support Regina's other side. They'd come back for the suitcases later.

"No, let's just get this over with," the smaller woman grimaced. They moved to the building, not seeing the Mercedes Benz parked down the street.

The moment they made it to the top of the stairs, Regina froze in her spot. Her blood ran cold and fear washed over her. She was shaking in Emma's arms, unable to even take a step forward. Her grip tight on the women who flanked her on both sides. His cruel eyes burned into her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma growled, her green eyes flashed dangerously for the man who had the audacity to show his face around here.

"I just want to talk," Leopold said with a sickening fake sincerity in his voice. His eyes were fixed on his trembling wife. A ghost of a smile seemed to appear on his lips. It was as if he was getting off on her fear of him. He took a few steps forward and Regina took a quick panicked step back. Emma steadied her and Ruby rushed forward, heading him on and stopping him in his tracks.

"Get the hell out!" she threatened, practically baring her teeth at him. He met her fiery gaze and then looked over her shoulder at Regina. Her breaths had quickened, and she was pale. Emma was coaxing her to breathe. Ruby got into his face again, not allowing him to continue to look at Regina. "Leave or we're calling the sheriff."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" he taunted and then once again looked at his wife. "Come home, Regina. We could work things out. You and I both know these abuse and rape accusations are false."

That set Emma off.

"Look at her face!" she yelled. "Does that look false to you! Did she just fall down the stairs and break her ribs? Did she consent each time you forced her into bed with you? Rape is still rape even if you're married!"

Ruby was caught off guard at the revelation of Leopold sexually abusing her as well. She looked over at her teacher for a moment in shock, heartbreak replacing the anger on her face. Regina looked down in shame and the young woman redirected her gaze to the smug son of a bitch before her.

"Go or I'll give you a taste of your own medicine," the young college student threatened, her blue eyes flashing dangerously and if she really were the wolf from Henry's stories, he'd be torn to shreds by now.

He leveled her dangerous gaze with one of his own, daring her to try something. After a long second, he smirked and looked over at Regina again.

"This isn't the last you'll be hearing from me, Regina," he sneered. "In case you've forgotten, we're still married and we share a son." He walked away then, passing Regina purposely. She had shrunk further into Emma if it were even possible.

Once he was gone she let out a shaky breath, her hands shook and Emma gave her a comforting squeeze.

"You're ok," she whispered, not liking her short quick breaths or the way her body trembled. "Just breathe, you're ok."

"He's going to take Henry," she cried as Emma led her into the apartment.

"No, he's not," she said sternly, shutting that line of thinking down. There was no way that bastard was getting his hands on their son. "Not if I have any say in it."

She helped Regina onto the couch where she sat back, her hand on her ribs and her breaths labored from exertion. Ruby went and grabbed an ice pack and handed it over to Emma. She watched with soft teary eyes as the blonde deputy kneeled beside her and placed the ice pack under her shirt onto her bruised and fractured ribs. Regina hissed at the contact and Emma reached out and caressed her cheek in comfort.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her green eyes shining with concern.

"I just didn't expect to see him so soon," she whispered. Her hands were still shaking and Emma took both of them in her hands and squeezed them.

"Will you two be ok here?" Ruby asked, wiping the threatening tears before anyone can see. She had no idea just exactly what her teacher had been dealing with for years. She didn't know she was also being raped by her husband and it hit her on a whole other level. "I should probably get back to the diner."

Emma stood and hugged her.

"Thanks for all your help," the deputy smiled gratefully and after saying goodbye to Regina, the young girl left the two of them alone.

Emma plopped down beside her and pulled her close, cuddling her against her. Regina sighed, feeling the last of her anxiety fading away. She suddenly just felt exhausted now.

"Mary Margaret will be here in an hour with Henry," she said. "I'll go pick up your prescription then." She felt Regina placing a sweet kiss on her neck and then looked down to see her fighting sleep.

"Thank you Emma," she whispered, her eyes closed as she fully relaxed into her embrace. The anxiousness she had from seeing Leopold was finally gone and now Emma can see how tired she was.

"I know there's so much we have to do now, like your divorce and his trial, reopening your case and making sure he has no rights to Henry, but we're going to get through this."

"One day at a time," Regina sighed shakily and Emma gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. She also knew maybe Regina should schedule some sessions with Archie. She can see the signs of ptsd, but didn't want to overwhelm her right now so she kept it to herself for the time being.

Regina ended up falling asleep and Emma just sat there, running her fingers through short black locks. She couldn't believe that not long ago, they were fighting tooth and nail over their son. She had hated Regina then and now her heart was so full of adoration and maybe even love for the woman that had raised her son. The woman that had once wanted her gone was now seeking comfort from her.

She knew of course they had many hurdles to get through if they wanted this relationship to work. She knew there would be times where she would have to go slow and be patient. Regina was just coming out of a long abusive marriage while she herself hadn't been with anyone since Henry's father broke her heart and let her go to prison. They both had their past and their demons and she knew they'd both get through it together.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there with Regina asleep against her. It wasn't long till Mary Margaret walked in with Henry. He was about to rush over when his adoptive sister put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Easy Henry, she's in a lot of pain. Try not to wake her." He nodded and stepped over to both of his moms.

"How are you doing kid?" Emma asked as he reached out and squeezed Regina's hand. Her heart warmed at the sight of him being so concerned for her. Maybe there was hope for their relationship after all.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her and my dad," he admitted.

"She's ok now," Emma reassured him. "And your dad isn't going to hurt her again."

She looked up at Mary Margaret, not wanting to tell her Leopold was here waiting for them in front of Henry.

"Can you help me move her to a bed?" she asked. Sitting up and leaning into her probably wasn't ideal for painful ribs.

"Let's put her in mine. I don't want her having to deal with the stairs," her roommate said as Emma carefully slid out from under her. Regina started to wake up from the movement.

"Emma…" her voice heavy with sleep and confusion. She winced from the sharp pain in her side, her hand holding the ice pack in place.

"Let's get you to a bed, honey," Mary Margaret suggested, not missing the way Regina suddenly tensed at her voice. Another relationship that needed to be saved. However, she let her and Emma help her up and into the bed. She curled up in pain the moment she hit the pillow. Emma pulled a blanket over her.

"I'm going to pick up your meds," she said, wanting to kiss her but then remembered Mary Margaret didn't know about them yet. She squeezed her shoulder instead and then led her roommate over by the door.

"I didn't want to tell you in front of Henry, but your father was waiting for us at the door when we got back," she informed her as she slid on her jacket.

"What!" she hissed, her eyes quickly glancing at the boy that was sitting on the bed beside his mother. Even from here she can see how labored her breathing was from the pain. Mary Margaret's eyes gleamed with rage for the man she once held so much respect for. Whatever love and respect she held for her father was now gone. It broke her heart that he could be so cruel.

"He tried convincing her to go home with him and then he threatened her about taking Henry."

"Do you think he'll go through with it?"

"Honestly I wouldn't put it past him," Emma shook her head in disgust. "She's going to need a lawyer."

"Mr. Gold is one of the best, although he can't exactly be trusted," Mary Margaret suggested.

Emma sighed, knowing that of course this wasn't going to be easy. Nothing ever was.

"We might have to though."

* * *

Once she picked up Regina's prescription from the pharmacy, Emma decided to go and have a talk with Mr. Gold. Even if he couldn't exactly be trusted, he was the only one that was willing to stand up against the mayor of Storybrooke. She entered the shop, the bell on the door signaling her arrival.

The shop was dim with an eerie vibe as if she were walking into a horror movie. The dust tickled her nose and she felt like she was suffocating on the stale air. Mr. Gold appeared from the back room, his cold eyes settling on her.

"Ahh, deputy Swan. What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, his smile more of a sneer.

"Regina needs a lawyer," she got right to it. She wanted to get out of here as quickly as she can.

"You want to go up against the mayor?" His eyebrows rose.

"You're the only one brave enough to stand up to him."

"It'll come at a cost," he said said darkly and Emma suppressed the shudder that washed over her. Maybe she shouldn't have come here. Something about him creeped her out.

"How much are we talking?" she asked.

"Not how much, but what," he clarified, pulling out a briefcase from under a counter and placing it on top. "Let's just say you'll owe me a favor."

Emma held his cold gaze, not sure if she should take the deal. Everything inside her was screaming at her not to trust him, but then she thought of Regina. No lawyer in this town would be willing to go up against their mayor. They couldn't afford for Leopold to walk free. She wouldn't dare risk him getting full custody of Henry.

"Deal," she accepted, her stomach rolling uneasily. She hoped she made the right decision.

"Excellent," he sneered as he pulled out the right paperwork to sign. Once she had explained to him exactly what they needed to do regarding Leopold's trial, reopening Regina's case, divorce papers and custody rights, he assured her he'll have the right paperwork ready by next week. They'd set up a meeting soon in going over the paperwork with Regina.

She left the shop feeling both relieved and apprehensive. She was sure she just sold her soul.

* * *

Regina woke up to the sounds of David and Mary Margaret cooking in the kitchen. Emma was nowhere around and she could feel her anxiety creeping up. She tried pushing it down, not wanting to become dependent on the blonde. However as she calmed her breathing, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Her ribs were throbbing, and she hoped Emma would be back with those pain medications soon. She buried her face into the pillow trying to breathe and reminding herself she's had worse injuries before and got through it without any medical attention.

She opened her eyes when she suddenly felt the bed beside her dip.

"Henry," she whispered. He was sitting beside her with his book in his lap. She tried sitting up, her ribs painfully protesting. She was concerned about how he had snapped out of his fairytale beliefs. He's been quiet since the night they ran from Leopold.

"I didn't know," he whispered, his eyes fixed on his book. "I thought you were the Evil Queen and I couldn't see he was the evil one. I thought you didn't love me, but I was wrong."

"I'm sorry too," she whispered. "I should have been honest about your adoption. I was just afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore if you knew I wasn't your biological mother."

"I was just confused," he said softly, his eyes full of guilt and hurt and her heart broke at the turmoil he was in. She held him close so he was cuddled into her side. It's been so long since he's let her hold him.

"Do you know why Mary Margaret gave you this book?"

"To defeat you," he said sullenly. "At least that's what I used to believe. Now, I don't know."

"She wanted to give you hope," she whispered shakily and Henry looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He looked at the bruises on her face and reached up, lightly ghosting his fingers over her bruised eye.

"I started noticing you were hurt. I saw how much you were afraid of him. I just thought you were on his side when he yelled at me."

"I wanted to protect you from seeing it," she explained.

"I'm sorry mom," he cried, hugging her tightly. Her ribs ached painfully but she ignored it and hugged him back, placing a sweet kiss on top of his head.

"It's ok my little prince," she whispered.

They sat there for a while, holding each other until the pain in her ribs started to become unbearable. She pulled away and he leaned into her side.

"The curse isn't real," he admitted. "You're not the Evil Queen and Emma isn't the savior. They're just stories."

"Oh honey," she said softly. "But she did save us."

"She saved us from dad…" he mumbled, unable to understand why his adoptive father hurt his mother. His father never had a connection to him even as a small child. Henry could also see he didn't have a connection with his mother as well. In fact the only one he loved was his adoptive big sister even if she didn't want anything to do with him. "Why didn't he love us?"

She didn't know how to explain the past events that led to her being married to Leopold. She knew Henry wasn't a little kid anymore and deserved to know the truth. She just wasn't sure if she knew how to tell him.

"It's a long story, honey," she sighed. "Someday I'll tell you, but for now just know it was nothing you did." Henry looked at her with curious hazel eyes. He wanted to know what happened that led to his mom being married to his abusive adoptive father, but he respected her wishes and didn't push.

Wanting to get off the subject of Leopold, she opened the book to a page of the Evil Queen casting her curse. She ghosted her fingers over the illustration, seeing why Henry believed it was her. She and Mary Margaret always pretended Regina was the Evil Queen and the younger girl was Snow White. It did resemble them a bit. The dark hair, and the broken dark eyes in the Queen. The loneliness and grief in which she suffered behind the walls of the castle. The love and riches in which Leopold spoiled his kind-hearted daughter.

"Did you know this book once belonged to me?" she asked and he looked up at her in shock.

"Re… really?" he asked, not believing what he just heard.

"My father gave it to me without my mother knowing. She was hard on me and believed young ladies did not play with toys and read silly fairy tales. So it was our little secret."

"Wow," he sighed, looking at the illustrations in a whole new light. Now, these were stories that his mother once read when she was a little girl. And that's just what they were… stories.

"And then when Mary Margaret's mother passed away, I gave it to her," she continued with a heavy heart. "To give her hope."

He closed the book and passed it to her. She took it in her hands, the weight of it heavy in her hands and in her heart. It brought back so many emotions and memories. It made her remember how much she once loved her stepdaughter. Through all the fear and pain, she'd forgotten how much their friendship meant to her. Maybe she had directed her anger towards the wrong person and she was suddenly realizing it with a heavy heart. "I think you need this more than I do," he said.

Tears suddenly streamed down her cheeks as she remembered a little girl that read them under her covers with a flashlight just like Henry did. Just like him, she used these stories to hide from her strict mother.

"Mom?" Henry asked, his hazel eyes full of so much concern.

"I'm sorry Henry," she said, wiping her tears. "This book was everything to me back then, and holding it now just reminds me of how much as happened since I first held it in my hands."

He looked at her differently for the first time since their relationship crumbled. He looked at her with so much admiration and love and he leaned in, hugging her tightly once more. He had been so angry and confused this past year, he'd forgotten how much he loved her. He silently promised himself to never forget it again.


	17. Chapter 17 This Isn't Me

**So sorry for the wait! There might be typos here and there but I'll go back and edit tonight. Enjoy!**

**Trigger warning - rape and abuse**

* * *

Chapter 17 This Isn't Me

_She was suffocating. She couldn't breathe. The weight of the heavy body on top of her nearly crushed her into the mattress. Regina trembled beneath her husband as he painfully groped her breast with one hand, the other pinning her wrists above her head. His kisses burned her skin and she tried moving away from him when she felt his hard member against her center._

_That earned her a slap to the face._

"_Stay still!" he snapped._

_She grunted in pain when he entered her, trying and failing to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She tried staying as still and quiet as possible, fearing he'd hit her again. She stared up at the ceiling, waiting for him to finish. _

"_You know you want this," he whispered and anger suddenly flared up within her because, no she didn't want this old man on top of her, taking what wasn't his to take. She never asked for this life, to live in fear each day and waiting for the next beating. She felt a foreign kind of heat rush through her veins and then she was suddenly watching herself being raped by her husband. It was as if she were watching a movie play out before her._

_She watched as her eyes shone purple with power and rage. She watched as the Evil Queen from Henry's stories brutally plunged her hand into her husband's chest and tore out his heart. She was no longer watching herself. She stared at the beating organ in her hand._

_He gasped in shock, stumbling back from her in panic as she rose to her knees, her dark eyes on his beating heart in the palm of her hand. He didn't recognize the girl before him. No longer was she the trembling and scared woman he brutalized each day. Her eyes were dark and empty with no remorse._

"_Now look who's the helpless one," she said, her voice just as cold as her dark eyes._

"_Regina!" he pleaded for the first time in fear. She didn't even look at him and she crushed his heart into dust._

"_Regina!"_

_Emma's voice snapped her back to reality and she let out a panicked sob at the lifeless body before her. She killed her husband and she suddenly couldn't breathe. She could feel someone shaking her as her grip on her dream world started to fade._

"Regina… wake up," Emma's voice sounded once more and she was encased in darkness. She could feel the sheets of the bed. Leopold no longer dead before her. The gritty dust in her hand was gone.

She gasped when she became hyper aware of the pain in her ribs. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes flew open and she panicked when she saw the dark figure hovering over her. Her mind instantly went to Leopold and for a moment she was back in the mansion on her bed. Fear of getting a beating flashed through her mind and she panicked.

She sat up quickly despite her painful ribs and backed up into the headboard.

"Regina, it's just me!" Emma reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, filling the room with a dim glow. Her breaths were fast and choppy and she felt as if she were about to pass out. She can still feel the painful ghost of pain between her legs and the surge of magic flowing through her veins. She can feel the dust of Leopold's heart falling between her fingers.

Emma reached out and Regina tried backing away even more if it was possible. She flinched away from her hand, closing her eyes as if she were expecting to get hit. She could see the raw fear in her face and in the way she trembled.

"It was just a dream," she whispered. "It's Emma. I'm not going to hurt you." She had woken up to Regina crying in her sleep and figured she must have been having a night terror.

"Emma…" she whispered, finally becoming aware of where she was and who was with her. Leopold wasn't here. She was in Mary Margaret's bed. She was safe. She still couldn't breathe.

"I need you to breathe," Emma said softly, wanting to reach out and hold her but she knew being touched was the last thing the terrified brunette wanted. Regina released a sob, but then started regulating her breaths until her chest no longer felt constricted. She was finally able to think clearly.

"He was on top of me… and I…" She couldn't even finish. She could still see his lifeless eyes.

A flash of anger flickered in green eyes when Emma realized she was dreaming of being raped by Leopold. She slowly reached out and was relieved that she didn't flinch away this time. She took her hands and encouraged her to scoot back down into the bed. Regina finally relaxed in her embrace as they cuddled under the covers with Regina facing her. Emma placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and then on her lips, trying to comfort her the best she can.

"You're ok now," she whispered, drying the tears from her cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes, brown meeting green. "You want to talk about it?"

Regina took a shaky breath and Emma pulled her close so that she was resting her head on her chest. She ran her fingers dark brown locks.

"He … He was on top of me," she whispered and Emma felt her suddenly closing her legs as if she could still feel him. Regina didn't say anything else. She didn't know how to explain that she had become the Evil Queen and tore out her husband's heart.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, her green eyes full of remorse for her even if she had nothing to do with Leopold's abusive behavior.

"He's the one who should be sorry," she said softly. "He's the one that held me down each night and took what he wanted."

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked curiously. "You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable." Regina nodded and Emma took a second to find the right words. She's been wondering about this since shes found out about the marital rape.

"Was he your first?" she asked, hoping to god he wasn't. She just couldn't accept a 17 year old girl being forced to lay with a man old enough to be her father. She felt sick to her stomach. Regina didn't answer. She didn't say a word, but she can see her hands shaking and so she covered them with her own to help ground her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," she regretted instantly.

"Daniel and I never got the chance," she finally admitted. "And then he…" She let out a shaky breath, the memory of her wedding night all to clear in her head. "It happened the night of the wedding."

Emma shook her head in disgust.

"He'll get what he deserves," she growled, tightening her hold on the woman in her arms. Nothing else was said after that. Regina had fallen asleep and Emma stayed awake, her mind full of what she had just learned. Maybe not now, but someday when they were done with all the pain and all the fighting, Regina will know what it's like to trust and love someone enough to experience the pleasures of being in a relationship. She knew it might take a long time for the sleeping woman in her arms to get to that point, but it didn't matter. She'll wait and she'll be there with her.

* * *

Gold had come over that day. Regina had been uneasy about meeting him. She didn't trust him either. After all, he was the one Leopold had gone to seal Regina's crime records shut so that the adoption agency wouldn't reject them. He had helped him legally procure them a child. She wasn't sure of his agenda. When Emma told her about the deal she had made, they got into an argument.

"_I don't need you making deals for me!"_

"_Regina, he's our only option," Emma had argued over the breakfast Mary Margaret had cooked up that morning._

"_But at your sake?" the fiery professor asked angrily. _

_Emma had met her head on and kissed her hard and passionately, making her feel things she's never felt before. "Don't you know you're worth it?" she asked in a breathy whisper. _

Regina had cooled down since then and now she was just apprehensive and nervous about Gold coming over just as much as the deal Emma had made. Those never ended well.

It was an hour after Mary Margaret and Henry had gone to school when he finally showed up. She was nervously sitting at the table when Emma let him in. His eyes immediately fell upon the bruises on her face and in the way she was holding herself up in the chair as if the position was painful for her.

"Glad to see you're in one piece Professor Mills," he said darkly and Regina sent him a glare. Another person in Storybrooke who knew about the abuse and did absolutely nothing to help her. However, with Gold, he never did anything without a deal.

Emma could sense there was some kind of history between the two. She made a mental note to herself to ask Regina about it later. They sat at the table and he placed his briefcase on the table and pulled out stacks of paperwork.

"Reopening your case won't be easy," he started. "It's not impossible though but would take time. These here are the forms to reopen it and will have to be submitted to the courts." He handed them over to Regina and she went through them carefully. Emma probably would have just signed everything without reading the fine print. This was Regina's area of expertise and she wasn't surprised as she had gone over every detail. She and Gold discussed certain terms and when she seemed to finally be satisfied, she signed and dated. Their understanding was that reopening the case could take months and that by the time that it did, Leopold would have probably been sentenced and her divorce might already have gone through.

As much as they both wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, they both knew they needed to be patient.

"When is Leopold's trial?" Regina asked after they had gone over what to expect for his case and what kind of charges he'll be sentenced with.

"Next month and you'll have to testify since he's denying the abuse and rape allegations." Regina kept her composure but Emma saw the slight shake in her hands as she hid them under the table. "If the judge finds him guilty, then he'll lose all parental rights to Henry. If he somehow gets let off easy then you might have to share custody."

"That can't be an option," Regina stated. "I got Henry out of there just in time. Leo was quickly losing his patience with him and was talking about sending him to boarding school. There's no doubt in my mind that he would have struck him if things continued to escalate."

"Boarding school?" Emma asked angrily.

"It was after the mines," Regina explained.

"Gold, she needs full of custody. There's no way I'm letting him near Henry!" Emma panicked and Gold handed Regina another packet.

"These forms are to request full custody no matter what the outcome is in his trial. However, he'll have to sign over his parental rights."

"He's not going to do that," Regina grumbled in frustration as she read over the documents.

"Well then you better hope the judge will do it for him," he sneered.

"Who is representing him?" Emma asked, curious as to who exactly Leopold hired as his lawyer.

"Albert Spencer, the same man he hired years ago in Regina's trial. He also procured the paperwork to marry a minor," he answered, his eyes fixed on Regina in a sick kind of glee. He loved seeing her squirm.

Regina kept her composure, her eyes scanning the documents even as she felt Gold's eyes on her. Emma rolled her eyes in disgust. Now she was really wondering about their past. Gold seemed to enjoy pissing her off and making her uncomfortable while Regina seemed to have an urge to one up him in power.

When Regina was finally done with the packet requesting full rights to Henry, Gold handed her the final paperwork. The divorce papers. She didn't even go through them. She didn't care for the terms. She wanted to be done with the son of a bitch and immediately signed them.

"When will Leopold get these?" Emma asked as Gold started packing up.

"We would have to set up a meeting with him and Spencer," he said and Regina didn't even flinch, but of course she would already know. With her expertise she could easily be a lawyer as well or even the mayor as Ruby had mentioned. "I'll keep you updated."

When he was finally gone, exhaustion and pain suddenly washed over her. They had been sitting at the table for a few hours and her ribs were killing her.

"Come on," Emma said, helping her up and over to the couch. She then grabbed a pack of ice from the freezer and brought it over. She sat beside her and placed it under her shirt on the worst of the bruising. "Do you need your pain meds?" she asked.

Regina shook her head, not wanting to lose half her day being asleep.

"You're in pain," Emma said softly, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"They make me sleepy," she said. "And I need to prepare my lesson plans for the sub. I can't have my students falling behind."

"I'll grab your stuff," she said, getting up and grabbing her laptop and lesson plan portfolio from where they sat at the breakfast bar. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"Thank you," she smiled.

For the next hour, Regina worked as Emma took care of some work stuff through her own laptop. She was at the table, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She looked over at Regina who was deeply focused into her work.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked and grinned at how adorable she looked in her glasses. She nodded, too focused to look up. "What's the deal between you and Gold? It seems like you two have some kind of history."

Regina looked up at her, removing her glasses and she can see the genuine curiosity in those green eyes.

"He was sort of a mentor to me when I was in college. He taught me everything I know about political science and law. He was my tutor."

"And what was the cost?" Emma asked.

"Leopold actually set it up. I'm not sure what kind of deal was made, but I was forced to see him a few times out of the week. I guess Mr. Gold needed something from my husband."

_Interesting_, Emma thought.

She shut her laptop and stretched out her back, deciding to take a break. She got up and went over to the couch and plopped down beside Regina. The brunette laughed as Emma pulled her into her arms and started kissing her neck.

"I'm trying to work," she said, trying and failing to be stern.

"I want to cuddle with my girlfriend," she nibbled and sucked on warm skin and Regina melted into the kisses. She never had this much affection since Daniel and it seemed as if she couldn't get enough of it. Lesson plans were forgotten as she placed them on the coffee table and then pulled Emma's head up and captured her lips into a heated kiss.

They spent a good amount of time just making out until Regina finally pulled away. She placed her hands on her cheeks, staring into bright green eyes. Love shined in those teary eyes and Regina wondered if it was possible to be falling in love with someone you just met.

"What is it?" Emma asked, unable to keep the goofy grin off her face.

"I just can't believe I'm kissing you," she whispered and Emma answered that by taking Regina's lips with hers. When they finally pulled away, Regina settled against Emma. Her fractured ribs really were killing her at this point. Dr. Roe said it'd take a little over a month for them to heal.

"I can't believe I used to hate you," Emma chuckled in disbelief. "I still feel awful about your tree by the way."

"I did arrest you more than once, dear," she reminded her and then winced as sharp pains were suddenly shooting up her side.

"I'm getting the pills," Emma decided, gently moving her back against the couch so she was lying down. Regina didn't even protest. Even her breathing had started becoming labored.

Once she had taken the pills, Emma sat on the floor with her back against the couch by Regina's head. She held Regina's hand as she started drifting off. The pain had become numb and her breathing was better.

"When do you want to tell Mary Margaret about us?" Regina asked, her eyes closed and her words heavy with the threat of falling into a drug induced sleep.

"I think she suspects already, but if you're comfortable we can tell her when she gets back."

Regina replied with a soft hmm and Emma knew she was already drifting off.

* * *

The meds had knocked her out for the rest of the afternoon. Emma worked from home until Mary Margaret and Henry came back. David was with them and was joining them for dinner. At first she was wary of him but he was starting to become a friend to her. Henry enjoyed hanging out with him. In fact he and Henry spent a lot of time together at the park playing with the wooden swords he got him. He probably spent more time with the kid then his own father ever had in his life.

"How did the meeting go with Gold?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Smoothly as ever," she replied, closing her laptop and stretching out her back. She carefully slid out from under Regina. "Need help with dinner?"

"Sure," her roommate smiled and joined David and Henry in the kitchen where the two boys were grabbing some water, both exhausted from the park. Emma enjoyed hanging out with them. She didn't have much friends or even a family and for the first time she started to feel like maybe this could be home to her. Regina, Henry, her friends.

When dinner was ready, Emma went to go wake the sleeping brunette. She sat on the edge of the couch and reached out, softly caressing her cheek. She wanted to kiss her awake but Mary Margaret and Henry didn't know they were together yet.

"Regina," she gently shook her and brown eyes started fluttering open.

"Emma?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hungry?" she asked. "Dinner is ready." At Regina's nod, she helped her up and over to the table being mindful of her injuries.

The moment Regina laid eyes on David sitting at the table with Henry, images of Leopold flashed through her mind. Her heart quickened, panic suddenly rushing through her as she remembered plenty of unpleasant dinners with her husband. David is a good guy and she tried to remind herself that, but she just couldn't shake the anxiety as they moved over to the table.

She stopped, unable to get closer and her grip tightened on Emma's arm.

"Regina?" Emma moved in front of her, her hand going to her cheek but pulled back when Regina flinched away from her.

"Hey, are you ok?" David asked, noticing her hands started shaking and her breaths becoming short and quick. She broke out into a cold sweat. He wasn't aware of the details between her and her husband and didn't think twice when he went over and placed a hand on her shoulder before Emma could warn him.

"No… please," she panicked, stumbling back and jostling her ribs.

"Regina, you're ok," Emma tried calming her.

"David, step back," Mary Margaret said, seeing the raw fear in her stepmother's eyes. He stepped back and watched in confusion as Emma tried to calm her down.

"Hey, you're safe. Just breathe," the deputy soothed her, trying to snap her out of it.

"I... I can't," Regina whispered, unable to catch her breath or stop her shaking hands.

"It's just David," she said softly. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Mom!" Henry rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, and to Emma's surprise, instead of flinching away from him she clung to him as well. "David is not like dad. He won't hurt you."

"David…" she whispered, her eyes locking on the confused man and seeing him clearly for the first time since she woke up. She could feel the deep overwhelming fear that had settled over her slowly start to dispitate. It had become easier to breathe. Henry pulled away from her and she felt Emma taking her shaking hands. She placed a hand on her cheek, encouraging her to meet her concerned green gaze. She didn't flinch away this time.

"Yes, David," Emma said softly. "You're safe. He's not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overreact," she gasped, her breathing still a bit off as she tried to regain control.

"Don't be sorry," Emma told her. "You're going to have triggers and you're going to react to them."

"Is there anything I can do?" David asked. Regina shook her head, not wanting him to leave and ruin his and Mary Margaret's evening.

"You guys go ahead and start. We'll join you shortly," Emma said, squeezing Regina's hand and then leading her into the bathroom. She still wasn't breathing steadily and her hands were still trembling. She wanted to get her somewhere alone, which was challenging in a loft as small as this one.

Once they were inside and Emma had shut the door, Regina was finally able to breathe better. She sat on the edge of the tub, her ribs aching from how tense her body had been from her panic attack. Emma grabbed a hand towel and soaked it with cold water. She wrung it out and then knelt down before the shaking woman.

"I just thought it'd be better if you didn't have all those eyes on you," she explained, gently placing the towel on her cheek. Regina closed her eyes at the coolness against her hot skin.

"This isn't me Emma," she whispered, shakily. "I'm not this person."

"Hey, you'll always be the tough no nonsense professor that tried kicking me out of Storybrooke. Just as you'll always be someone with fears and emotions. You have a right to your feelings. You just went through a traumatic marriage that lasted over ten years and experienced horrors that I can't even begin to imagine. No one expects you to come out of it completely unscathed. You're a survivor, and of course you're going to have triggers."

"I just want to be normal again, whatever that is."

Emma smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. Regina leaned into her, deepening it and found herself wrapping her arms around the deputy and hugging her tightly. She buried her face into her shoulder, long blonde curls tickling her face. She breathed her in and soaked in her comfort. She couldn't even imagine that she had once hated this woman that she so deeply loved.

Emma held her until she no longer felt her trembling and her breaths were finally at a steady normal rhythm. She finally pulled away and looked into red teary eyes. She had been hiding her tears.

"Ready to go back in?" she asked.

Although unsure, Regina nodded. She didn't want to sit here in this bathroom for the rest of the evening and she didn't want anyone worrying about her, especially her son.

* * *

The evening went on without a hitch. Dinner was delicious and the conversation was light and humorous. Henry really enjoyed it. Dinner in the mansion was always so cold and tense with Leopold. Regina in fact never experienced it either with her controlling mother and then with her husband. It was different. It was warm and domesticated. Love was what she would describe the heartwarming experience of just simply sitting around the table and talking about their days.

After David had gone home, Emma was up in the loft tucking Henry into bed. Regina had settled on the couch, her ribs in agony by now. Mary Margaret came over with two mugs in hand.

"You know I don't do hot chocolate," she said.

"It's tea." The younger woman handed her the mug and sat next to her. Regina gratefully took it and breathed in the welcoming steam before taking a sip.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I figured you needed it," she said, the air tense and heavy between them. Their past still so raw and full of so much hurt. Mary Margaret wondered even after all this and they somehow reached a semblance of normalcy, if they'd ever repair what they once had. She missed her sister, her best friend and hoped that one day they can forgive each other.

Regina looked at her, her dark eyes full of so much emotion. She was torn between shutting her out and maybe just taking those first few steps of forgiveness. She thought about their days growing up and how much they loved each other. And then she remembered that night. The blood, the screaming and the fear. Daniel's lifeless eyes and then standing on that marriage altar, signing her life away to a man old enough to be her father.

She looked away, images of abuse flashing before her. Leopold's violent hand striking her in the face. Him standing over her as he'd kick her in the ribs. The weight of his body crushing her as he forced himself on her. She remembered the fear and helplessness. The agonizing pain she dealt with on a day to day basis.

"I know that you want to repair what we once had," she started shakily. "I know that you want forgiveness as much as you want to accept mine, but every time I look at you. Everytime I even think about going back and being sis… friends again. I go back to that night. Daniel is dead. I was forced to marry a man who beat me and raped me every single day. How can I even begin to let your hand in it go?"

She still didn't look at her, her eyes fixed straight ahead and her hands wrapped tightly around the warm steaming mug. She heard the younger woman take a shaky breath and wouldn't be surprised to see tears in her eyes if she were to look at her.

"I understand that Regina. I don't expect your forgiveness but I do forgive you. Maybe one day we can reach a point where it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"Maybe," she sighed, although she doubted it.


	18. Chapter 18 One Step at a Time

**So sorry for the wait! I actually had to rewrite this chapter because it wasn't coming out the way I intended and I ended up changing it the last minute. Thank you for your patience and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18 One Step at a Time

The next morning Emma woke up to an empty bed. It was early enough where not even Mary Margaret was up getting ready for work yet. She sat up wondering where her girlfriend had gone. Stretching out her back, she stood and padded over to the kitchen in socked feet. There she found her, sitting at the breakfast bar and nursing a cup of tea. She was holding an ice pack to her ribs.

She went over to her, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. Regina stiffened at first but then melted into the embrace. She turned and kissed her lips before pulling away and giving her an eskimo kiss. Emma giggled at the adorableness. Who knew Regina Mills can be such a softy.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, pulling away and going around the counter to make some coffee. Might as well since she needed to be up soon to head to the station.

"My mother texted me last night. She's upset that I left my husband and wants me to call her."

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked, anger for the woman that practically sold her daughter into this marriage flaring up inside her. "Does she know what he did?"

"She says I'm exaggerating and that I should be grateful he's given me a comfortable life."

"Comfortable my ass," she muttered, placing the coffee pot into the machine a little too roughly.

"She wants me to go back to him."

Emma looked at her and she could see the deep anguish that her mother had brought. She hasn't even met her yet and already knew she was cruel. What kind of childhood did Regina have living under her mother's roof?

She reached over the counter and took Regina's hand in hers. She reached out and caressed her cheek, coaxing her to look at her.

"You don't need her approval. She wants you to live in fear at the hands of a man who abuses you, all for what? Status? Comfort? Obviously she doesn't care for your happiness."

Regina took the hand that was on her cheek and kissed it.

"I don't know why I care so much," she whispered.

"She's your mother, of course you do."

"You know raising Henry, my greatest fear was that I'll be just like her. There were times where I was too strict with him, especially when he started running away."

"I've never met your mother but I have a pretty good idea," Emma told her as she pulled out a mug from the cabinet and poured coffee into it. She mixed some milk and sugar and took an appreciative sip before continuing. "You are nothing like her. You love him more than anything. Can you say that about your mother with you?"

Regina shook her head, memories of her mother's harsh lessons and punishments flashing through her mind. She wasn't physically abusive, but she did struck her on a rare occasion. She always toyed with her emotions and was manipulative. She made her feel like she was worth nothing. She always told her love was weakness and she needed to marry for power. Marrying Leopold was probably the only thing she ever got her approval on even if it was forced. The one time she had ever told her she was proud of her was on her wedding day.

"Mary Margaret's mother Eva saw the way she treated me. They were always fighting about that. She was more of a mother to me than Cora. When I was little I used to pretend they were my family when I would go over." Regina shook her head in disbelief. "It's kind of sick that I ended up taking her place. There was a time that I had looked up to Leo as a father or uncle like role model. I'd never thought I'd be his wife."

"Was he abusive… to her?" Emma asked curiously, wondering if Leo had always been violent.

Regina shook her head.

"She got sick. Her death changed him and our families were no longer friends. It didn't keep Mary Margaret and I apart though."

They heard movement from up in the loft and the sound of Mary Margaret waking Henry for school. They exchanged a look, knowing they should end the conversation on Eva. They didn't want to upset the younger woman.

"Are you going to call her?" Emma asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Maybe later," she said and then frowned at the next question she was about to ask. She wasn't sure if Emma would agree to it. "Can I go to the station with you? I need to talk to Graham about his involvement in all of this."

"Are you sure?" she asked, concern flashing in her green eyes. "Leopold might be in the office today."

"I know, but this is something I need to do."

Emma nodded, knowing exactly what this was about. Graham had been sulking in his grief and regret since Regina had left Leopold. This was a long overdue confrontation and there also needed to be consequences.

"Good morning," Mary Margaret came in at that moment, helping herself to some coffee. Emma and Regina smiled at each other. It was time the school teacher knew about them if she hasn't already figured it out. They'd plan on talking to Henry about it separately.

"Hey, so we need to tell you something," Emma's voice shook nervously. Mary Margaret looked at her with amusement shining in her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me you're together because I already know," she laughed as Emma turned red. Regina smirk in satisfaction.

"How?" she asked, surprised.

"Well you guys cuddle."

"I do not!" Regina gasped.

"She's the little spoon," Emma deadpanned and Regina sent her a mock glare.

"The way you two look at each other, I can see how much you lov… care about each other," Mary Margaret caught herself. "David looks at me that way. It wasn't hard to guess."

"Henry doesn't know yet. We plan to tell him after school if you don't mind not mentioning it to him," Regina requested.

"Of course," she smiled.

* * *

They had got to the station just in time before Graham took off for his morning patrol. He was surprised to see Regina. She was leaning heavily into Emma as the deputy helped her into his office and onto a chair. He realized was still in pain.

"Regina?" he questioned, puzzled as to what was going on. He took a seat at his desk, gathering that she wanted to talk.

"I'm going on patrol for you," Emma informed him. "If he comes through that door, call me immediately. I'm trusting you here Graham."

He nodded, pleading with her with his eyes that Regina will be safe. If it was up to her, she'd be standing outside that door, but Regina refused to have her standing guard. She insisted she'll be fine and Emma had no choice but to respect her wishes.

Once she was gone with patrol car keys in hand, Regina looked at the man who had turned his back on her for years while her husband brutalized her.

"Regina, I…"

"I don't want anymore apologies Graham. I want to know what your plan is. You had a hand in all of this and you can't believe you'll get away with it because you played hero for one night. We both know if Emma hadn't convinced you, I would've been in handcuffs and going back to him."

He sighed, completely tied up here although he knew what had to be done.

"I'm actually going to turn myself in," he confessed. "Once I promote Emma to sheriff. With her in charge, Leopold will never have his hands in the station again."

"That isn't going to make any of this better."

"Nothing will," he whispered, his voice full of so much grief it made Regina sick to the stomach. Where was this grief and humanity when he watched Leopold strike her more than once. When he beat her in front of him and he literally turned his back on her because he couldn't watch.

"Enough," she practically snarled at him, her eyes blazing. "You have no right to feel sorry for yourself, not when you…" she stopped, taking a breath as she tried to control the overwhelming anger bubbling inside her. "You turned your back on me. You watched him hurt me and you never stopped him. Each time I ran you brought me right back to him. So you can continue this little pity party. You can play hero for one night and you can quit your job, but it will never change anything. You will never have my forgiveness."

She stood then, ignoring the pain in her ribs in favor of her dignity, and intending to leave.

"Regina wait," Graham stood and grabbed her arm without thinking. She froze, her mind instantly going back to a time where a touch like this meant she was in trouble. She remembered Leopold's tight grip on her arm and the feeling of his fist teaching her a lesson. She started shaking like a leaf in his grip.

Graham realized the sudden fear that washed over her and instantly let go.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, kicking himself for being so careless. Regina stepped back, looking at him as if he was the one who had beat her for over ten years. She looked at him as if he were a monster. As if he were Leopold. "Regina?"

Her breaths were labored and she was still trembling. She swallowed hard and shoved her shaking hands in her coat pockets, a habit she's picked up over the past recent months.

"Don't ever grab me like that again," she said shakily, trying to ground herself.

He held his hands up in surrender.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"No, I'll walk," she stubbornly refused. She decided to head to Grannies and tell Emma to meet her there after her patrol.

"But your ribs?"

"Don't act like you suddenly care."

"I'm not acting," he insisted. "Look, you really think you're going to walk all the way to Grannies with broken ribs?"

"I've done it before!" she snapped back at him, her temper flaring. He looked at her in defeat, not knowing how to respond to that. All he could do was watch her walk out of the station.

* * *

Regina was in agony when she finally made it to Grannies. She tried not to show her annoyance when Ruby automatically saw her and ushered her into a booth. After ordering some coffee and sending Emma a text to come get her, she decided it was time she finally called her mother. Her heart hammered in her chest as she listened to it ring. She prayed her mother wouldn't answer. To her dismay Cora picked up on the third ring.

"Explain," her cold voice sounded in Regina's ear and she tried so hard to not let her voice shake.

"What is there to explain mother? He was beating me for years since we were married."

"Oh! You're just exaggerating!" she snapped. "Nothing ever makes you happy. He gave you your freedom, a house, and money. What more do want from him."

"I was never free," she protested, her voice shaking with fury. She hardly even noticed Emma coming in and sitting across from her in the booth. It wasn't until she felt a warm hand on hers did she finally look up into green questioning eyes. "He took a fist to me every damn day! He kicked me until my ribs broke and I was spitting up blood. He had me arrested each time I ran! He rap…" She couldn't even finish those last words and felt Emma squeezing her hand in silent reassurance. "How can you tell me to go back to that man?"

Cora scoffed in disgust and Regina felt tears welling up in her eyes. She held them in and buried her emotions deep down so that all she felt was anger and rage for the woman who called herself her mother.

"You threw away your marriage! A life of wealth and comfort just because he was a little rough with you. My god child, you're ruining your life!"

"My life was already ruined," she growled out and she could see the anger and disbelief flashing in Emma's eyes. "I'm no longer that scared child that married an old man. I deserve better than this mother. Don't you want me to be happy… to be safe?" Those last words came out as a whisper. Her mother hesitated to answer and she felt the tears streaming down her face. Emma stood and went around to sit next to her. She leaned in her embrace as Emma pulled her into her side and placed a kiss on her hair.

"I'm coming over to talk some sense into you," Cora decided. Regina jerked up from Emma's hold so suddenly she nearly bonked her in the nose.

"No!" she cried. "I do not need you here while I'm already going through the divorce!"

"Nonsense, I'll be there in a few days."

"Mother!" she cried furiously but all she got was the click of her mother hanging up. She dropped her phone to the table and looked up at Emma with tear filled eyes.

"What a bitch," the deputy stated.

"You don't even know what she said," she laughed through tears and Emma pulled her back against her. She couldn't stop the sobs from shaking her body and all she could do was let Emma hold her.

"From the sound of your replies and the tears streaming down your face, I don't need to."

"She thinks I ruined my life. She wants me to go back to him," she shook her head in disbelief and Emma pulled away to look at her.

"Hey, she can't make you do anything."

"I know and that means she'll always be disappointed in me."

"I wish I could give you better advice but I never had parents," she sighed and that at least brought a smile to Regina's face. "We don't need them if they don't care for our happiness. If you taught me anything since I've met you, being a parent means always putting your child first."

Regina looked up into green eyes. She saw nothing but love in those orbs. No one has ever looked at her like that, not even Daniel. They were too young and didn't get far in their relationship with him before he died. They had grown up and been best friends and she will always love him for that. The way Emma looked at her though was far more deep.

"Emma…" She wanted to tell her how she felt. She wanted to tell her how she loved her, but then stopped. It was too soon and with everything that was going on, she didn't want to scare her off. "My… uh mother is coming in a few days."

"Because that's exactly what we need right now," she groaned and then changed the subject as to what she discussed with Graham. "So what happened after I left?"

"He tried apologizing again and I told him I didn't want to hear it and then he told me he plans on stepping down and turning himself in once he promotes you as sheriff."

"What?" Her eyes widened in shock at the news. She had only been here a few months and was already going to be the sheriff of Storybrooke.

"He doesn't want Leopold to have his hands in the station ever again."

"I guess it's his first step towards redemption."

Ruby came over at that moment to refill Regina's coffee and a cup for Emma.

"Thanks Ruby," Emma smiled at her and took a grateful sip.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, taking in Regina's tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah, just dealing with stuff," her professor said, wiping at her eyes and drying her tears. Ruby nodded in understanding.

"How's class going? I hope the sub is following my lesson plans."

"We're going through the study guide for the midterm. Everyone misses you. Actually we got you a card."

"Really?" she asked and Emma could see she was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," she said, leaving the table and rushing to the back. Regina shifted, her ribs painfully throbbing from her walk from the station. Emma noticed.

"Did you walk here?"

"I wasn't going to let Graham drive me."

"I would've come back to pick you up."

"I couldn't wait, Emma," she whispered, urging her to understand. "I needed to get out of there."

"Ok," she relented. "But I'm driving you home."

Ruby rushed back before Regina could say anything else and handed over a get well card. She took it, thanking her student and opening it to see both of her classes had signed it. A lot of them had written how proud they were of her for standing up to him and some wrote she was strong and could fight and have hope things will get better. They really cared when she believed she was one of the most hated teachers at the school. Her eyes grew teary and Ruby leaned down to hug her.

"You see, you may be one one of the strictest teachers, but they know you care about them and they care too."

"Thank you," she said just as Emma stood and helped her up.

"Ready to go?" she asked and Regina nodded. Emma helped her over to the door. Her ribs were in absolute agony by now from the walk and then sitting for a while. They were stiff and painfully sore.

"I think I'll need my meds when I get home," she said low enough so only Emma can hear. The deputy knew she must really be in pain if she's asking to take her pain medication. She usually fought Emma on taking them until she could barely breathe.

When they got home, Emma helped Regina over to the bed and grabbed some ice and her medication. Once she swallowed the pills, Emma sat by her on the bed and lifted her shirt. The bruising was still so horrific and Emma wondered just how many times she had gone through this. How many times she had to hide bruised and broken ribs and act like she wasn't in pain. She placed the ice pack on the worst of the bruising and Regina hissed from the cold. She took her hand and placed it on the ice so she could hold it there.

"Get some sleep, ok?" she said. "I'm gonna go back on patrol. The door is locked so you're safe and Ms. Ginger, the building manager knows not to let Leopold in."

"Once Henry gets home, wake me so we could talk to him," she said, her words already slurring from the drugs. She turned on her good side and closed her eyes, snuggling into the pillow.

Emma kissed her softly on the cheek and let herself out.

* * *

Once her patrol was done she headed back to the station. Graham was working on some paperwork in his office when she came in. She took a seat and he looked up at her. His eyes were red and by the dark circles under his eyes, she could tell he hadn't been sleeping. She looked down to see the forms he was filling out and realized they were her promotion papers. Beside it were the papers for his resignation.

"Regina told me."

"Once it's processed, you'll be the one in charge around here and I'll be gone. I also have some interviews lined up to take on as deputy."

"You had to know this was coming sooner or later. She couldn't have lasted forever in that house."

He slammed down his pen and she could see the self loathing flashing across his face.

"You know the first time he hit her in front of me, I was ready to take him in. That was when he threatened me and she looked at me, pleading with me to not listen to him. She asked me for help over and over and then the day I brought her back to him after she ran off to Atlantic City, she changed. She was angry. She never asked me to help her anymore. She looked at me today as if she were looking at him. A monster."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. She didn't feel sorry for him. In fact, she lost all respect for him.

"Your job is to protect the people of this town." She was seething and he hung his head. "You brought her back to him each time she ran. You turned your back on her while he beat the shit out of her. You can turn yourself in and you can resign as sheriff. Hell! You can go to prison for the rest of your life, but you will never earn her forgiveness."

She stormed out. She couldn't bare to be in the same room as him. She worked out on the field most of the day until it was time to pick up Henry from school. Mary Margaret was staying overtime for some tutoring.

They quietly walked into the loft, having told Henry his mother might still be sleeping. Sure enough she was right. Regina was still passed out from the pain medication.

"Go get your homework started kid," she said, ruffling his hair as he plopped down on the couch. "I'll check on your mom."

She went into the bedroom and sat beside her sleeping girlfriend. She looked so peaceful. She reached out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. She noticed the ice pack was now melted and fell onto the bed, creating a wet spot. She picked it up and put it in the freezer. Regina started to stir as she came back.

"How was your nap?" she whispered, kissing her cheek and Regina woke up with a small smile on her lips.

"You're back already?" she slurred. "I just closed my eyes."

"You've been sleeping the whole day," Emma laughed at the confusion on her face. "Henry's back. Do you want to sit with him while I change the sheets? The ice pack melted all over them."

Regina eyes lit up at the mention of her son and she looked over to see him working on his homework. She nodded eagerly and Emma helped her up to her feet. She was still sluggish from the meds and Emma had to practically carry her over to the couch.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm just numb," she whispered as she was helped onto the couch.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed excitedly, carefully wrapping his arms around her. She held him tight regardless.

"How was school?" she asked as they pulled away. Emma watched them for a moment, her heart warming as she watched them talk about his day. She smiled as Regina started helping him with his math homework. She hadn't realized she was staring until brown eyes looked up at her. Regina looked at her with so much love and happiness and for a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the room.

Regina gave her a soft smile and then turned her attention back to their son.

Emma went to work changing the wet sheet and then joining them on the couch. It was time Henry knew about their relationship. She sat next to Regina so that she was in the middle. She gave her a knowing look before looking at Henry who was focusing on working a math problem Regina had just explained to him.

"Henry, there's something Emma and I would like to talk to you about," Regina started and he looked up at them in concern.

"Is it about dad wanting me?"

Fear flashed across Regina's face and Emma saw it. She took her hand and Regina was able to calm herself. The mere mention of Leopold getting his hands on Henry scared her to death.

"No, sweetheart," her voice shook. "It's nothing bad."

"In fact, it's something wonderful," Emma said, rubbing soft circles on the back of Regina's hand with her thumb. Henry frowned in confusion as he noticed the intimate gesture. "Your mom and I grew very close."

"Yeah, you're best friends now," he stated happily.

"We're so much more than that," Regina said nervously. "We're together now."

"Re..really?" he asked, unsure because just months ago they had been fighting over him.

"Henry…" Regina started to say, thinking he wasn't happy with them together. The Evil Queen falling in love with the savior was probably how he saw it. If he was unhappy then maybe they shouldn't be together.

"This is so cool!" he suddenly exclaimed excitedly and Regina looked at him surprised. Emma had a beaming smile on her face. "We could all live together and be a family!"

"One step at a time kid," Emma laughed.


	19. Chapter 19 For the Last Time

**So sorry for the wait! This chapter was like pulling teeth.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19 For the Last Time

The day Cora was expected to arrive to Storybrooke Regina was a nervous wreck. Emma could see it in her face. She hasn't been sleeping and she seemed to be more jumpier than usual. Emma was actually kind of curious to meet the woman that was responsible for forcing her into marrying Leopold.

It had been a month since Regina had spoke to Cora on the phone. Her original plan was to drive in from Boston but work held her up. The month long wait made Regina's anxiety worse which triggered her ptsd. She had nightmares nearly every night. She jumped if she were startled and had panic attacks way too often for Emma's liking.

She wished Cora would respect her daughter's wishes and stay away. Of course, the older woman never respected her daughter, let alone considered what she wanted.

Emma was making coffee, waiting for Regina to come out so she can drive her to campus. Today was Regina's first day back at work. Her ribs were healing but still so sore. Dr. Roe cleared her as long as she wasn't on her feet too long and if she cut her hours short.

"You ok?" Emma asked as Regina stumbled into the kitchen, dressed in a black skirt, white shirt and black blazer. She looked sharp and every bit of the professor she is. She was slightly limping from her painful ribs, but she was determined to go back.

"Just eager for some normalcy," Regina said as she took the thermos of coffee Emma handed her. She took a grateful sip and then started packing up her briefcase and laptop. Her hands were shaking and Emma looked at her in concern.

"Your hands are shaking," she pointed out softly and Regina stopped what she was doing and stilled her hands. She looked away. Emma came over to her from behind the counter and lifted her chin so she would meet her eyes.

"Are you nervous because your mom is coming tonight?" she asked.

"She's not exactly mom of the year," she confessed with a slight chuckle of disbelief.

"Listen, whatever happens tonight just know that you have me and you have Henry." Emma kissed her, her hands combing through dark locks of hair. Regina's hand cupped her cheek as their kiss deepened. Her anxiety melted away and a sense of calmness washed over her.

When they pulled away dark shining eyes met green worried ones.

"Ready for your first day back professor Mills?"

"More than ready," she smiled.

Henry rushed down the steps at that moment, Mary Margaret right behind him. He right away hugged both of his moms as the young school teacher helped herself to some coffee.

"I have another tutoring session after school today," she said. "Henry is more than welcome to stay but the students I'm helping are younger so the topics we're going to cover won't be much of interest to him."

"Ugh don't make me stay please," he groaned, looking up at Regina and then Emma with pleading eyes. Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"No worries kid," she said. "I'll pick you up."

* * *

That afternoon when school was out, Henry was sitting on the bench in front of the school like he promised Emma he'd be. He was waiting for her to show up after she had shot him a quick text that she was about 15 minutes late. There was a little dispute she had to take care of but she was on her way.

He was flipping through his story book, still unable to believe this belonged to his adoptive mother when she was a little girl. He was reading a passage about the Evil Queen tricking the genie into killing the king, when a familiar voice sounded above him. He looked up, his breath hitching at the sight of his adoptive father. He slammed his book shut.

"Don't be scared son," Leopold said softly as he sat beside him. "I just want to talk."

"Why?" his voice shook.

"I miss you and I miss your mom."

"You're lying," he called him out. "You never cared about me and you hurt mom."

"Look, there's a lot you don't understand," he sighed. "Do you want to come with me and get some ice cream and talk."

"Emma is picking me up."

"Well I don't see her," he observed, looking around.

"Mom will get mad if I left with you."

"I'm your father. She doesn't have a right to keep you from me."

"So you want to take me from her?" he asked, looking at him with fearful eyes.

"No of course not son," Leo said. "I just want you to consider your options."

"My options?"

"You're going to have to choose son and in the end you might not even get that choice. You'll probably be going back and forth."

"I don't want to be with you at all!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. Leopold advanced on him in that moment, getting up and grabbing his arm.

"Your mom won't win this case! She will be back under my roof sooner than you think and when that happens you can either be on her side or mine!"

"Henry!" Emma's voice suddenly sounded and Henry yanked his arm away from his father's grip. "Get in the car!" He didn't think twice. He looked up to see Emma glaring at Leopold with blazing green eyes. He rushed into the police cruiser parked behind her. Her hand was on her service weapon that was fastened to her belt.

Leopold's eye caught the sheriff's badge on her belt as well. In the last month Emma had been promoted as Graham had stepped down. He was simply awaiting the trial to be sentenced as well.

"Good day Sheriff, I'm just having a little chat with my son."

"Let this be a warning Mister Mayor," she threatened, getting close to his face. "If I see you anywhere near Henry I'll make sure that's the last time you ever see him."

"Tell Regina to enjoy her time with him, because I will be filing for sole custody. She forgets she had a criminal record when we adopted him," he sneered, his cold dark eyes burning with hatred. "And once I get my son back, I'll get Regina back too."

Emma watched him leave, her fists clenched with the need to go after him and punch him in the face. She shook her head and took a breath to calm herself before turning back to the car.

"What did he say to you?" she asked Henry the moment she got behind the wheel and shut the door.

"He wants me to choose," his voice shook. "He said once mom goes back to him, I have to decide whose side I'm on."

She turned in her seat to face him, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

"No matter what happens neither of you are going back to him. He is never laying a hand on Regina again and there's no way in hell he's getting custody. He's just trying to scare you to get you on his side without a fight."

"I wish he would just leave us alone," he sighed. "He never cared about me before. Why is he doing this?"

"It's just to hold power over your mom," she explained. "That's all it is."

"So he can control her and hurt her again?"

Emma nodded.

"Come on, kid," she said. "How about we go to the arcade before we go pick up your mom."

* * *

The moment Regina entered the classroom, her students greeted her with hugs and words of how happy they were that she was back. They had given her flowers and trinkets and cards. She didn't realize how much they cared. After thanking them they got right into lecture. Now that midterms were over it was time to focus on finals. It felt good to be back at work. It felt like a part of herself was missing during the last month.

It wasn't until she was packing up her things after her last class did Emma walk in with a sullen looking Henry. She kissed Emma in greeting before looking at her son in concern.

"Henry, what happened?" she asked, kneeling to his level.

"I saw Dad today."

"What?"

Fear washed over her and her blood ran cold. Emma could see her shaking as she looked over her son for any injuries.

"I'm fine," he sighed.

"What did he say to you?" she asked, halting her thorough search for any sign of abuse. Even if he never touched Henry, she knew it didn't take much to set off that man's anger.

He looked up at Emma, unsure if he should say anything. He didn't want to worry her with everything that is going on. She nodded at him, encouraging to tell her. Regina had the right to know.

"He tried convincing me to go with him and when I told him no, he said I had to choose sides. He said he was going to get us back."

Regina looked up at Emma and shot her an angry glare.

"Where were you?" she asked, standing and facing the shocked woman before her.

"I was on my way," Emma defended herself, her own green eyes flashing as she realized Regina was blaming her for Leopold going up to Henry. "Are you blaming me?"

"You were late, weren't you?"

They were slipping back into their old ways. Fighting with each other just like when they first met.

"Fifteen minutes," she admitted with a sigh of guilt.

"Fifteen minutes?" Regina gasped. "Emma, he could have taken my son!"

"I was held up settling a dispute at work," Emma protested. "I couldn't just leave. I texted him and told him to wait."

"Well then you should have called me!"

"You were still in the middle of your lecture," Emma argued.

"I would have walked out if it meant I'd be there before that bastard even has a chance at getting to him!"

"Ok, you're right," Emma tried diffusing the situation. She didn't want to fight with her. With everything that was going on they needed to stick together. "I'm sorry. I should have called you or told him to wait in Mary Margaret's class."

Regina looked at her with panicked brown eyes. She noticed her hands started shaking so she took them in her hands and then pulled her into her arms. She realized the anger was coming from the fear of her husband taking Henry from her.

"I wasn't thinking, ok?" she whispered, holding her close and trying to calm her.

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't be mad at Emma," Henry looked at her with wide hazel eyes. Regina pulled away from her girlfriend and looked at him.

"I'm just scared he's going to hurt you or… or take you," her voice trembled as she thought of the worse. She looked at Emma who was staring at her with watery eyes. She felt bad and Regina suddenly felt guilty. She didn't mean to take out her anger on her. She was just scared.

"We won't let that happen," Emma said, reaching out and placing her hand softly on her cheek. She looked into worried brown eyes. "You have every right to be upset at me. You have a right to your fear, but I will make sure he doesn't ever hurt our family."

Emma blushed as she realized what just came out of her mouth. She looked away, afraid of what she'll see in the professor's eyes. She couldn't believe she was already calling them her family when they had just gotten together. She was moving too quickly.

"Our family?" Regina whispered, and she was suddenly taking the hand that was on her cheek and cradling it against her chest. Emma slowly brought her eyes back to the woman before her. The anger and fear that was swirling in those dark eyes seconds ago was now gone and now all she saw was love.

"Am I moving too fast?" she asked sheepishly, afraid Regina will push her away. Instead Regina let out a laugh and Emma never heard anything sound so beautiful coming from the brunette.

"You are, but I've been stuck for years in a non existent marriage and now here you are and all I want is to be with you no matter how fast it's going. I…" The words I love you were on the tip of her tongue but she was too afraid. She held back, afraid that those three little words might be too much for the both of them even if they were going too fast. "I'm sorry," she said instead. "I didn't mean to blame you and lose my temper."

Emma pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly. Regina buried her face into Emma's shoulder, breathing in her scent and letting it comfort her.

"Henry is ok," the sheriff whispered. "We're ok."

* * *

Emma placed a restraining order on Leopold right away. She wasn't going to risk him coming near their son again. Regina of course was hesitant. She was afraid of provoking him but knew it had to be done for the safety of Henry.

Regina was nervously pacing the loft that evening, waiting for Cora to arrive. She didn't need this right now. With everything that was going on, she wasn't mentally prepared for her mother.

"You'll wear the floor down," Emma suddenly said as she came down from the loft after tucking Henry into bed. Mary Margaret decided to stay with David tonight so that Cora had a bed to sleep on. Regina got the feeling she was just trying to avoid her mother all together. They didn't exactly have the best relationship as well.

Regina stopped and faced Emma as she came over to her. She nervously wrung her hands.

"I can't seem to relax."

"Maybe she'll be more understanding after we talk to her."

"I doubt it," Regina frowned.

"Come on sit, before you aggravate your ribs," Emma said, leading her to the couch. She coaxed Regina to sit against her, cuddling her until she felt the tension leave her body. Warm lips kissed her and Regina moaned into it, heating up their kiss. She shivered when she felt Emma's hand slide into her shirt and splaying across her stomach.

When they pulled away, Regina rested her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"You always make all my worries melt away," she whispered.

* * *

They cuddled together with small talk here and there until a knock finally sounded on the door. Regina jumped to her feet, the calmness that had washed over over was now once again replaced by anxiety.

Emma jumped up and grabbed her hands.

"Listen to me, take a breath," she tried to calm her. Her breaths were quick and her hands were shaking and if Emma didn't know any better she might just be on her way to having a panic attack.

"You're in control here. If she gets too much, she can leave."

"Ok," she nodded, taking slower breaths and stopping her shaking hands. Emma went over to the door and then looked back at her.

"Are you ready?" she whispered and at Regina's nod, she opened the door.

There was knocking again just as Emma pulled open the door. Cora stood there with a rolling suitcase in hand. She wore a pantsuit and looked every part of a professional business woman she imagined her to be.

"You must be the roommate," she stated, almost disgusted as her eyes scanned over the sheriff.

"Sheriff Swan," she introduced herself, sticking her hand out with a smug smirk on her lips. Cora just looked at her with disdain and then looked over at her daughter.

"Are you going to let me in Sheriff or what?" With an irritated sigh, Emma put her hand down and moved aside to let the older woman in.

"So is this where you're living now?" she asked as she walked up to Regina.

"Just until Leopold is sentenced," Regina explained, trying not to let her mother see how stressed out she was at her arrival. Emma shut the door and observed the two. Cora didn't even hug her daughter or offer any comfort.

"Look, it's not too late," Cora persuaded her as she stepped up to her and took her hand. "You could go back to him and apologize and maybe he'll take you back in. Drop the charges."

"I will not go back and grovel at his feet!" Regina snapped, her brown eyes flashing with anger as she tore her hands from her mother. She took off to the kitchen and Cora followed her and stood at the breakfast bar. Regina needed to keep her hands busy and so she started making some tea. Emma took a seat at the bar, offering Regina her support.

"You know he has the power to put you in prison for that night," Cora reminded her.

"I was innocent!" she suddenly snapped. "He tampered with the evidence and no one believed me! You didn't believe me and made me marry that abusive man! You sold me to him," her voice shook with threatening tears and Cora dismissively shook her head. Her eyes were cold and Emma didn't see an ounce of compassion.

"He beat her for over ten years," Emma's voice shook with fury. "And you want her to go back?"

"A wealthy life has its costs," she waved it off as if were nothing. "Besides, I raised you to be strong. I was hoping you'd take advantage of him. He was vulnerable after Eva's death and then almost losing his daughter, it was the perfect opportunity for you to show him who's in charge. Apparently you missed it."

"Well I'm not you mother," Regina snipped back as she slammed the kettle on the stove and lit the pilot. She pulled three mugs out and set them on the counter. Emma noticed she avoided Cora's gaze.

"And that's too bad," her mother sneered with disappointment. "You could have been powerful and now you're weak." Regina looked up at that moment, her eyes flashing with a new kind of fury Emma hasn't seen since she took a chainsaw to her beloved apple tree.

"Leave," she seethed, her voice dangerously low.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just got here," Cora scoffed.

"I'm not weak!" she yelled. "Get out!"

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" Cora snapped, suddenly slapping her daughter in the face. Emma was on her feet in an instant, grabbing her by the arm and showing her the door. Regina looked up at her mother with nothing but hatred, her hand on her burning cheek.

"I don't give a fuck wether you leave town or not," Emma practically growled, grabbing her suitcase as she backed her up towards the door. "Don't ever come near her or Henry unless she wishes it!"

Cora started protesting, but Emma could care less as she opened the door. The sheriff pushed her and her luggage out into the hall and locked the door.

Emma looked back at Regina to find brown eyes shining back at her. Her hand was on the cheek that Cora had struck. She rushed over, removing the hand and observing the reddened cheek herself. Her green eyes flashed with fury.

"I'm fine, Emma," she sighed, pulling away and taking a step back. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly looking so vulnerable. "I just need a moment."

Emma watched her go up to the loft, her heart breaking for the way she had hid her tears and the deep hurt flashing in her eyes. She remembered the words she had carelessly thrown at her back when she had first come to Storybrooke and they had been at war with each other.

"_You have no soul," she growled angrily at the fiery brunette. "How the hell did you get like this?"_

Although it didn't excuse Regina's erratic behavior then, she now understood why she held onto Henry so tight. Before she had come to town, Henry was all Regina had.

* * *

Violent hands crumbled the restraining order in his fist. That bitch! She had the audacity to put out a restraining order against him. He had a right to his son. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have him in the first place. He picked up the tumbler on his desk, downed the whisky and angrily threw it across the study and towards the fireplace.

He was drinking heavily. His anger building with each sip. She would pay for this. Somehow he would get her back and she will pay for causing so much trouble. He will teach her what happens when she disobeys him. She had run away for the last time.


	20. Chapter 20 Silence is Comfort

Chapter 20 Silence is Comfort

Emma had woken up the next morning with Regina curled up beside her. She had given Regina her space last night after Cora had left. She came up to the loft last night to find her asleep with dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

She kissed the mess of dark curls and pulled her closer. Regina let out a soft hum and sleepily opened her eyes to the beautiful blonde holding her.

"Good morning," she whispered, kissing Emma on the lips. Emma kissed her back, pulling her closer if it were even possible. She couldn't believe how hard she was falling for this woman. She wondered if Regina felt the same. All she knew was that she didn't want to scare her off by moving too fast.

When they pulled away Emma's hand caressed the cheek that Cora had struck last night.

"I'm ok," Regina assured her.

"She better have left town if she knows what's good for her," Emma angrily stated, fury rising up inside her for the cruel older woman.

"I doubt it," Regina said, sitting up and letting the blanket fall from her body. She was wearing a silk nightgown and Emma suddenly felt heat rising in her cheeks. She looked so beautiful. She suddenly had the urge to tear it off and make sweet love to her. She shook the thoughts from her head. Regina might not be ready for that and she didn't want her to feel pressured.

Regina however seemed to know what she was thinking. She smirked at the sheriff and took her time in getting up. Emma narrowed her eyes playfully and left the room to give her privacy.

She couldn't stop the massive grin from gracing her face as she rushed downstairs.

* * *

That morning they went through their normal routine of getting ready and getting to work. It was like any other day even with the looming threat of seeing either Cora or Leopold. They carried on the best they could.

Regina never saw it coming.

She was teaching her afternoon class when he suddenly barged in. His face was red and his eyes were dark. His fist clenched and she noticed a form being crushed in one of them. He was fuming and if she had to guess, he got the restraining order. They didn't think he'd dare to show up and hurt her in front of people. They thought she'd be safe as long as she wasn't alone. They were wrong.

"Mayor Blanchard, I'm in the middle of a lesson," she said, her voice stern and confident even if her hands shook.

He didn't say a word as he marched right on down and suddenly backhanded her across the face in front of her students. She gasped from the shock and pain.

Her students started yelling at him as he pushed her and slammed her hard against the blackboard. She could smell the whiskey on his breath and by his sloppy movements, she knew he was drunk. He shoved the restraining order in her face, his other hand tight on her throat. She could see a few of her students rushing out of their seats.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled. "A restraining order won't keep me away. No matter where you go I'll find you and I'll find Henry!"

"Get off of her!" Ruby was suddenly beside him, trying to loosen his grip from her throat. She couldn't breathe. Dark spots started clouding her vision. The students she saw rushing over were now quickly pulling him away from her.

Ruby caught her before she could fall. She took deep breaths, coughing as her burning lungs finally took in air. Ruby lowered her to the floor, holding her as she tried to breathe.

Ruby glared at him fiercely, daring him to go after her once more.

"I'm calling campus security if you don't leave!" One of the students that had pulled him off of Regina, threatened him.

He looked at his wife who was on the floor with Ruby.

"This isn't over," he threatened and then finally walked out of the lecture hall.

* * *

Emma had gone into Grannies that afternoon for a late lunch. She didn't see Ruby anywhere and realized she's at school, Regina's class particularly. That wasn't the only thing she noticed. She rolled her eyes at the site of Cora sitting at the bar.

"I take it Regina is still upset?" she asked.

Emma's eyes flashed at those words and Cora stared her down with a cold glare. Not wanting to cause a scene she took the older woman's arm and led her outside. Cora angrily tore her arm away from her grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled.

"You come in, tell her to basically go back to the man who beat her and terrorized her and then slap her in the face!" Emma snapped. "Of course she's still upset!"

"I just want what's best for my daughter!" Cora urged her to understand. "I want her to have everything!"

"You gave her nothing," Emma told her. "You forced her to get married and become a stepmother when she was still a child. You took away her life and now that she's trying to get it back, you tell her she's weak. You tell her to go back to her abuser. What kind of mother could want that for their child?"

Cora leveled her with a glare, stepping forward into her personal space. "And what do you know about being a mother?" she sneered. "You threw Henry away."

Something inside Emma shattered. She tried not to let Cora's cruel words get to her. She gave up Henry to give him his best chance. She didn't throw him away. Still, those words stung. Before she could even respond, her phone started ringing. She pulled it out from her pocket and saw it was Ruby on the caller ID. Something was wrong. Regina should still be in lecture right now.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving today," Cora said as Emma answered the phone. "Tell Regina she won't be hearing from me anymore." She walked away as Ruby's shaky voice sounded in her ear.

"Emma, you need to get to campus right away! Leopold came after Dr. Mills in the middle of lecture! We had to pull him off her and she's hyperventilating."

"On my way," Emma's voice shook, trying not to panic as she rushed to her car, not giving a shit about Cora walking away. All that mattered was getting to her girlfriend.

As she drove to campus, she called David and informed him of what happened. When Graham had stepped down and made her sheriff, she had hired David as her new deputy. She told him to get an arrest warrant ready and to await further instruction.

* * *

When she got into the class, the students had left and Regina was sitting at her desk with a concerned Ruby. She could see the red marks on her neck and the bruise forming on her cheek where he had struck her. Her breathing was fast and quick and Ruby was kneeling in front of her, coaching her to breathe.

"Regina, I'm here," she reassured her and pulled her into her arms. Regina flinched at the contact at first and then melted into her embrace. "You're safe, I got you."

"Where is he?" she asked Ruby who was standing off to the side with tears in her eyes.

"He left," she shrugged. "I think he was drunk."

Emma nodded, determined to go after him once she knew Regina was ok. Regina buried her face into her shoulder, her grip tight on her jacket. She was shaking and her breathing was getting no better.

"You need to breathe Regina," she said softly, trying not to let her anger for the mayor seep into her voice. Regina was terrified enough as it was.

"I'm cold," she whispered between breaths. Emma hugged her tighter.

"You're in shock," she said softly, hugging her tighter in an effort to warm her up. "Come on, breathe with me." She took a deep breath in and let it out. Regina followed her and soon enough, her breathing regulated.

Emma pulled away and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, trying to get her to look at her. Brown eyes slowly met hers and all Emma saw was fear.

"I want to go home," she said and Emma stood, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm going to go arrest him and Ruby is going to take you home and stay with you until I get back. Is that ok?"

She seemed to not like the idea of being away from her girlfriend, but she knew Leopold needed to pay for assaulting her. Reluctantly, she agreed and allowed Ruby to lead her to her red car. Once they were gone, Emma headed back to the station.

* * *

Emma and David tried the office first and with help from his assistant, she informed them that he had called early this morning that he was working from home. Soon enough, they were on the porch of the mayoral mansion. Emma knocked, and when they received no reply, they tried the doorknob and was surprised when it had opened. If Ruby was right about him drinking, he must have let himself in without bothering to lock up in his drunken haste.

They slowly moved inside, unsure how they were going to find him. Would he be raging and violent or a drunken mess, Emma didn't know. She tried the study first as David did a sweep of the upstairs. She pushed open the door and was shocked to see him passed out on the couch. The study reeked of alcohol indicating he was intoxicated when he had gone after Regina.

"He's in the study," Emma told David through her walkie. Hearing her voice, he clumsily sat up straighter and looked at her with heavy eyes.

"Sheriff, come to arrest me?" he slurred.

"Stand up," she ordered.

"I see the little witch went crying to you again," he sneered as he unsteadily got to his feet.

"You assaulted her in the middle of her lecture in front of all her students!" she snapped angrily as David rushed in. "And you're drunk. I bet that will look good at the trial especially if you want Henry."

David got him in cuffs and led him out to the car before he could say anything else. She took a second before following them out. She took a breath, controlling her desperate urge to beat the man the way he beat Regina. To make him feel the same pain he bestowed on his young wife each day.

She stomped out to the car and angrily got into the passenger seat. Leopold had demanded for her to release him and it took all she had to not tell David to pull over so she could give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Don't let him get to you," her deputy had said as they finally pulled up to the station. "You're better than him."

* * *

Later that day after spending the last few hours processing Leopold's arrest and the paperwork that came with it, she was finally able to come back to the loft. Henry was doing his homework and after a quick greeting from him she came over to where Mary Margaret and Ruby were sitting at the table with mugs of tea.

"Where is she?"

"She wanted to be left alone," Ruby said, nodding towards the loft and Emma noticed her bloodshot eyes and anxious expression. After all, Ruby had seen him attack her, which reminds her she needed to put her statement together later.

"Are you ok?" she asked, placing a hand on her arm. At those words, she could see Ruby holding in the tears and the sob that threatened to come out.

"You know it's one thing to hear about the abuse, but to see it…" she paused, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. "God, he was on her within a second and so violent I thought he'd strangle her to death." Her lip trembled as a few tears escaped and slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be sitting here crying when she's upstairs terrified."

"Ruby, you have every right to be upset," Mary Margaret stood up and hugged her. Ruby leaned into her embrace, accepting the comfort.

"You helped stop it," Emma knelt down and took her hand. "She's home safe because of you."

"I was terrified," she whispered as Mary Margaret pulled away. Her friend squeezed her shoulder.

"Most heroes are," Emma winked at her, earning a laugh of disbelief from the teary young woman. She stood and headed up to the loft as Ruby and Mary Margaret spoke in hushed tones about what had happened.

"Regina?" Emma said softly, alerting her of her presence as she walked into the bedroom. Regina was sitting crosslegged on the bed with her back against the headboard. She was busy grading papers. It was as if nothing happened besides from the visible red marks on her neck and the bruise on her cheek.

"I'm busy," she said without even looking at her. A flash of frustration ignited low in Emma's belly as she realized Regina was shutting her out.

"Hey, you're doing it again," she said patiently as she sat on the edge beside her.

Regina instantly looked up at her and saw the hurt in those green eyes. She hadn't meant to shut her out. She just didn't want to talk or even think about what happened with Leopold or the weak terrified mess she became afterwards.

She moved her stack of papers off her lap and looked at her with soft sincerity.

"I'm sorry, I just…" she struggled on getting the words out. "I don't want to think about him or talk. I just want to move on."

"Understandable," Emma nodded. She suddenly had the feeling that she was also trying to mentally prepare herself for tomorrow as well. Tomorrow they were meeting with Leopold to discuss custody over Henry and to get the divorce papers signed. That is, if Spencer posted Leopold's bail in time.

Regina shifted and Emma right away saw her wince as if she were in pain. She then remembered that Ruby had told her Leopold had slammed her back against the blackboard. That couldn't have been good for her healing ribs.

"Hey, lie down," she said, getting to her feet and kissing her cheek before helping her lie back against the pillows.

"Why?" Regina's voice shook in pain from the movement as she allowed Emma to guide her down and then encouraged her to roll on her stomach.

"You're in pain," she said softly as she lifted her shirt.

"He slammed me pretty hard," Regina winced, burying her face into the pillow. Emma's eyes widened at the bruises on her back. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from cursing out loud.

"Lie with me, please Emma," Regina whispered, moving onto her side. She didn't have to be told twice. She kicked off her boots and got in behind her, pulling her close and burying her face into the crook of her neck.

They didn't say anything. Emma didn't mind. It was as if she had found comfort in the silence of the room. This was Regina's way of processing what had happened. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to be held.


	21. Chapter 21 Drunk Confidence

**Thank you so much for your patience! I've been having trouble getting the words out, but I won't give up. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 21 Drunk Confidence

Regina found herself sitting alone at Grannies the next morning. It was Saturday and Emma had taken Henry to the arcade. She had been texting Katherine since leaving Leopold and finally she was well enough to meet up with her. She had missed her friend. After the dinner party months ago, Leopold forbade her to see or even speak to her friend. Katherine of course had gone against that until Leopold had spoken to her. Katherine never came around after that.

She was nervous. Her heart was heavy with so much emotion at this reunion. Her hands shook and she desperately tried to ground herself and hid her shaking hands under the table.

She stood when Katherine finally came in. The blonde looked at her with teary eyes full of so much relief. She rushed over and gathered the shaking brunette in her arms, hugging her tightly and desperately trying not to cry.

"I'm ok," she whispered. "Henry and I are safe now."

"I missed you," her friend said softly, pulling away to look at her. "I'm sorry. I should have never stopped talking to you. I should have never given up. He threatened me and I was afraid he'd hurt you."

"He threatened you?" she hissed angrily, her brown eyes full of fury for her husband.

"He said he'd have to show me my place just like you and that he can cover it up. He'd said he hurt you. I couldn't take that chance. I should've done more!"

"Oh, dear you've done everything you can. You were there for me when I had no one," she assured her, her own eyes just as teary as her friend's. "But now we could take him down. Will you help me testify against him?"

"Of course," she said as they sat at the booth. "When is it?"

"It's this weekend, but today I'm actually meeting with him and his lawyer to sign the divorce papers and get him to sign his rights away for Henry."

"Will he agree to that? Signing away his parental rights?"

"If not, whatever the outcome of his trial, the judge will make the ultimate decision."

"Do you need me to come over after?" she asked, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "We could have a girls night. Drink some cider and catch up."

"I'd love that and also there's one more thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, looking at her with curious blue eyes.

"As you know, Emma was the one to help get me away from him. She's been with me every step of the way and we've become close."

"So we don't hate her anymore?"

"No," Regina chuckled, her eyes glowing and Katherine immediately caught on. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"No way! Are you together?" she gasped in surprise, a smile threatening to break out on her face.

Regina nodded, unable to stop her own smile. She was positively glowing and Katherine couldn't even remember seeing her this happy since Daniel.

"Despite everything," she said softly, reaching out and caressing the cheek where Leopold had last struck her the day before. The dark bruising was even prominent through her makeup. Regina closed her eyes at the touch, a single tear escaping and streaming down her cheek at the reminder of what her husband had done to her yesterday. "You've come out stronger. You deserve so much more and I'm so happy that Emma is a part of your happiness."

"I think I might even love her," Regina whispered, looking around and making sure no one was eavesdropping. Katherine nearly let out a squeal of excitement.

"Does she know?"

"Of course not!" she said. "I don't even know if I know."

"Don't make it complicated," her friend laughed.

"You don't think it's too soon do you? With all these court dates coming up and the fact that I just got out of a marriage and started a new relationship after, I feel like I'm crazy for going too fast."

"Regina, you may have been married to the bastard, but there was no relationship. You and Emma, that's a relationship. The way you glow just by talking about her, that's love. You're not going too fast if you feel that it is right."

Regina took her hands and squeezed them.

From then on they enjoyed their breakfast together until the new sheriff entered the diner with Henry in tow. Regina smiled brightly at the sight of them and Katherine had never seen her glow as much as she did now. Especially since every time she saw her with Leopold, she always looked at him with fear in her eyes. With Emma, her face radiated with so much love and warmth as she met green eyes from across the room.

"You see," Katherine said softly. "You do love her."

* * *

The time has finally come and Regina found herself standing outside of town hall. She looked up at the building, the cold Maine air making her shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself. She remembered the last time she was here. He was forcing her to do reports for him. She could remember her frustration and then the pain and fear as he backhanded her so hard, she had stumbled to the floor. She could remember the warm blood rolling down her chin and the way she had froze up at his feet, too terrified to move as he yelled at her.

"Hey, you can do it," Emma whispered, shaking her from her thoughts. They had walked over together hand in hand. After her breakfast with Katherine, she and Emma had dropped Henry off at the loft with Mary Margaret. They decided to walk to town hall together for the opportunity for some fresh air before meeting with Leopold.

She was shaking. She thought it was from the frosty air, but she was actually terrified of seeing him.

"I'm trying to have courage," she said softly, desperately trying to be brave.

"Listen," Emma urged, standing in front of her and raising her chin with her fingers. She looked deep into dark fearful brown eyes. "No matter what happens in there, we've already beat him. You got away from him and he'll never get you back. You and Henry don't belong to him."

Regina took a shaky breath.

"He still holds so much fear over me."

"And one day he won't," Emma assured her and then took her hand. "Are you ready?"

Regina shook her head because of course she'll never be ready to face him. To look in those cruel eyes and remember the beatings he condemned on her since their wedding. To feel the fear he instilled in her and to remember the pain. This was something she had to do though if it meant it would officially free her from the shackles he placed on her since she was 17.

She squeezed Emma's hand and followed her anyway.

Gold was already waiting for them outside of the mayor's office. His face was serious and his eyes dark. Regina couldn't read him.

"They're both inside. Don't say a word Regina unless I require you to. Spencer plays dirty and we can't give him an opportunity to use anything you say against you."

Regina agreed and they were soon heading inside. She felt his eyes on her the moment they walked in. She didn't look at him and took her seat across from him. Gold sat beside her across from Spencer. Emma took a seat on Regina's other side where she glared at the smug son of a bitch.

"It's nice to see you Regina," he said coolly, his eyes fixed on his wife. Regina didn't make eye contact.

"Don't talk to her," Emma practically growled at him.

"Mayor Blanchard, anything you have to say to my client you will do so through me," Gold informed him coolly.

Leopold glared at the lawyer and then his eyes fell to the stack of documents he had pulled out of his briefcase. Regina nodded at Gold, signaling him to go through with why they were here for.

"We all know why we're here. All we need is your signature," he informed the party across from him. Anger clouded Leopold's eyes as he looked over the divorce papers.

"No," he decided, and Regina's eyes snapped up at him.

"Are you kidding me," she growled out, anger blinding her fear and she rose to her feet. "You son of bitch. Sign the damn papers!"

Emma's mouth fell open at the curse word that fell from Regina's mouth. She hasn't seen this kind of anger radiating from her since it was directed at herself upon her arrival to Storybrooke. She was even more shocked when Regina muttered some spanish curse words under her breath. She didn't even know she spoke spanish.

Leopold was shocked for a moment and then stood. He smirked when Regina suddenly realized what she was doing and took a step back, her hands suddenly shaking. Emma stood as well, placing a hand on her back.

He leaned forward, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Control your anger," he reminded her sinisterly, making her remember all the punishments he's given her when she had lost her temper. "You're my wife and it's time for you to come home where you belong."

"I don't belong to you," she said confidently although her voice shook. Emma's presence beside her, the feel of her hand on her back gave her the confidence she needed to stand there and look him in the eye.

"Your parents made a deal," he reminded her. "I can go ahead and sue them for everything they've got. You will go to prison and where would that leave Henry?"

Regina laughed at that.

"Don't use _my_ son against me! You and I both know you've tweaked the evidence that proved my innocence. My case will be reopened and when my innocence is proved, you'll be the one to rot in prison like you deserve."

"You have no proof!" he snapped.

"Oh I do," she sneered. "Not only do I have records, Graham confessed everything to me. He is willing to take the stand and tell them about every cover up even if he's going to be put away for it."

A sudden dark look flashed across his face and Regina tilted her head in curiosity as she realized it was fear.

"Let's make a deal," he offered. "I sign the papers and you drop the charges."

"I believe deals are my department and my client will not be taking any from you," Gold spoke up. "If you're not going to be signing anything today than it will be decided for you in court next weekend."

Leopold nodded in agreement, therefore ending the meeting. Emma could see the tension in Regina's shoulders and the murderous glare she shot at her husband as Mr. Gold ushered her out. Emma followed, not daring to say anything in case she loses her temper.

"So now what?" Emma asked as they headed out into the breezy afternoon air.

"We go to court and see what the judge decides, however after his stunt yesterday, the odds are definitely in our favor."

"That was why he tried making a last minute deal," Emma smirked in realization.

"Indeed," Gold replied. "We'll talk the day before the trial."

"Thank you," Regina nodded, and once they were alone Emma could see the wall the brunette had put up crumble. Her hands were shaking.

"Let's get you a drink."

* * *

"How many drinks is she in?" Katherine asked as she made her way over to where Emma and Regina were sitting. The sheriff had called her to meet her at the rabbit hole. She guessed the meeting with Leopold didn't go well.

"Three," Regina answered herself. She knocked back the rest of her whiskey and then got up to order another.

"So what happened?" Katherine asked, watching Regina worriedly as she ordered her drink at the bar.

"Bastard wouldn't sign the divorce papers or relinquish his parental rights. Mary Margaret agreed to watch Henry tonight. I figured she needed to let off some steam."

"You guessed right," she said as Regina came back with two more drinks. She set one in front of her friend and plopped back down into her seat.

"He wouldn't sign the damn papers, can you believe him. I don't belong to him," she angrily ranted, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey, he'll get what he deserves," Katherine put her hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"What if we lose?" she asked with big fearful brown eyes. Her voice shook and she hid her suddenly shaking hands under the table. "What if he gets Henry? What if the divorce never goes through. I'll always be tied to him."

"Don't think like that," Emma said. "Remember what Gold said? After his stunt yesterday, he doesn't have a chance. The guy practically begged to make a deal with you to drop the charges. He knows it's over for him."

"I'm afraid Emma," she whispered, looking at the woman she was falling in love with and then to her best friend. "I'm afraid about telling the court everything he's done with him sitting in the room."

"We're going to be right there with you," Emma said softly.

Regina took a breath and looked into confident green eyes. She fed off of her strength and it gave her the courage to get through this.

"Hey tonight is your night," Katherine spoke up. "You can vent, you can cry, scream, or not talk and just drink. We're here for you."

Regina downed her drink at those words and Katherine signaled a waiter to keep them coming.

"I don't know what's worse," Regina shook her head in disbelief. "Leo not wanting to let me go or the fact that my mother wants me to go back to him."

"They're both assholes," Emma rolled her eyes

"Your happiness matters, Regina," Katherine assured her. "You're doing the right thing."

Regina didn't answer as the waiter came and set another whiskey in front of her. Katherine thought it was strange that she wasn't indulging in her ciders. Maybe she needed something stronger.

"The only good thing that came out of this nightmare is Henry…" she whispered and then looked over at the Sheriff. "And you."

Emma felt her cheeks blushing as she stared into those dark brown eyes. Regina gazed back at her although she had trouble focusing as she was well on her way to tipsy.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the two love birds. They should just admit that they love each other and stop wasting everyone's time. As much as she would love to call it out on them, she also didn't want to take away such a precious moment from them. She decided to let them go at their own pace no matter how painful it was to watch.

"I'm glad you don't hate me anymore, Gina," Emma smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"I never hated you."

"Right," Emma laughed and Regina sent her a glare that lacked its usual power due to the alcohol in her system. Regina sipped her whiskey sour and set it down.

"Keep laughing… sheriff," she was starting to slur now and Emma counted this to be her fourth drink. She's barely got through her beer and Katherine was still on her first drink as well. She downed her drink and then proceeded to signal the waiter for another. Emma could see the young woman frowning at how quick Regina was going.

"How is she doing?" the waiter asked, coming over and setting some water in front of her instead.

"She's fine," Emma replied, annoyance lacing her words as she pushed the water to Regina who thankfully took it and sipped it. The waiter was clearly doing a check to see if she was drunk and needed to be asked to leave. She didn't understand the hell this woman went through and a night out with some drinks was what she needed. "She'll take another whiskey sour."

"I'm sorry but I'm cutting her off for the night."

"She's not even drunk or causing a scene!" Emma snapped, anger rising up within her and she couldn't help but slam her hand down on the table. Regina jumped, the sound triggering a fear response. Because of the alcohol, the fear she felt was much more intense if she had been sober.

She started shaking, her dark eyes became distant as if she were somewhere else. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Emma suddenly realized what had happened. She kicked herself for losing her temper and scaring Regina, especially when her judgement was clouded by alcohol.

"Shit!" she cursed, taking Regina's shaking hand in an attempt to ground her. "Regina, I'm sorry."

"Is she ok?" the waiter had the nerve to ask. Katherine sent her a glare.

"We don't need your concern," Katherine practically growled. "We're leaving."

Emma stood, pulling a shaking Regina to her feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked, affectionately placing her hand on her cheek. Regina could barely focus on her but she nodded.

"Let's… get out of here," she whispered shakily.

"Back to my place?" Katherine asked as they left the bar. "I know we hardly finished our drinks and I'm sure Regina doesn't want Henry to see her like this. You guys could even spend the night."

"We don't want to put you out," Emma said.

"No it's not a problem," she insisted. "My place is only a few blocks down. We don't even have to drive."

"Emma, please," Regina squeezed her hand. "I don't want to wake up Henry or for him to know I've been drinking."

"Alright," she sighed, realizing perhaps it wasn't a good idea to go home like this. "Lead the way."

* * *

Soon enough they were all sitting on the floor of Katherine's living room with a case of beer and a dirty card game called Cards of Humanity. Federick joined them and was sitting with his back against the couch, beer in one hand and Katherine cuddling beside him.

"This is a stupid game," Regina muttered as she looked at her cards. Emma was sitting beside her.

"You don't have to play your majesty. You're too tipsy to make any smart moves. Your cards don't even make sense."

Regina sent her a murderous glare and Emma let out a snort of amusement. She threw her cards at Emma and stood, although wobbly on her feet. She was still very tipsy from the bar but hasn't had a drink since. She didn't want to mix drinks and suffer for it the next morning.

"s'cuse me," she slurred as she headed for the bathroom. Emma watched her go until she disappeared down the hall and heard the door click.

"She's fun when she's drunk," Federick smirked.

"Right?" Katherine agreed as she sipped her beer. "Can you believe they kicked us out because she went through four drinks in less than an hour. What kind of bullshit is that?"

Emma shrugged as she gathered Regina's cards from where they had landed all over her lap. "Well we're having more fun here." She piled the cards up and threw them in the box, signaling she was done as well. She stood, she herself a little wobbly from all the beers she had. "I'm going to go check on her."

The couple stood and started clearing up the cards and empty beer bottles.

"We'll set up the guest room," Katherine nodded.

Emma smiled gratefully and followed Regina where she had disappeared down the hall. She knocked on the door and when there was no reply, she called out. "Regina? Can I come in?"

She heard the sink turn on. She waited a moment and then let out a breath of relief when she heard a shaky yes. She opened the door to see the brunette leaning over the sink. She was pale and her breaths were heavy.

"Are you ok?" she asked, rushing over and pulling her back her so she was leaning back against her.

"I don't feel good," Regina whispered.

"They're getting the bed ready," she said. "Do you want to go lay down."

Regina nodded and then turned in her arms so that she was facing her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and then pulled her in for a kiss. She thought back to the words Katherine had told her in the diner that morning.

"_You see, you do love her."_

She just couldn't be honest with herself. She was afraid of scaring her off and getting hurt. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even feel the tears that were streaming down her cheeks until Emma had pulled away.

"Hey, why are you crying," she asked softly, her brow furrowed in concern.

"I…" She didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about the trial," Emma said, assuming she was thinking about Leopold. "You saw how scared he got when trying to make that deal. He doesn't stand a chance. Pretty soon this will all be over and we could finally move on."

"Move on?" She wondered what that entailed. A life with Emma and Henry. The three of them a family.

Emma kissed her again and Regina let herself melt into it. She tangled her fingers into blonde locks of hair and pulled her closer if it were even possible. The words _I love you_ were on the tip of her tongue. She held them in and hated herself for it.

* * *

They spent the night with heated kisses and gentle touches. That was as far as they ever got. It had never led to sex. Regina was too fearful of what it would mean and the fact that it had always been painful and traumatic for her. Emma seemed to hold back to respect her space.

It wasn't until Regina was half asleep, cuddled into Emma's arms did she hear the words she herself was too afraid to say.

Even with her eyes closed, she can feel those beautiful green eyes watching her. She pretended to be asleep.

"You're probably not ready to hear this considering everything that bastard had put you through which is why I'm telling you while you're asleep." She heard Emma take a deep shaky breath as if she were trying to summon the courage to follow through.

"I'm falling in love with you Regina Mills."

She couldn't sleep after that.


	22. Chapter 22 Just Another Roadblock

Chapter 22 Just Another Roadblock

The next morning came with a couple of hangovers. Nonetheless, they needed to get up and start the day. Regina was still processing the words Emma admitted to her last night when she thought she was asleep. She didn't know how to deal with this. She was afraid, but yet she wanted to just give in and tell her she feels the same. Her fear and her desires were making her head spin and the hangover didn't help.

Emma sensed the other woman was in a foul mood the moment they woke up and headed to Grannies to meet Henry and Mary Margaret for a Sunday breakfast. They walked hand in hand to the diner. Regina had been quiet the whole way. She could barely even look Emma in the eye.

Just as they approached the fence of the diner, Emma stopped her from taking another step. Regina looked at her impatiently.

"What?" she snapped rudely and Emma flinched at the harshness of her words. Regina's hard gaze softened at the impact her tone had.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Emma looked into her eyes and after seeing the sincerity, she nodded in acceptance.

"What's going on?" The sheriff asked.

"I have a headache," she avoided the truth. Well partially. She did have a pounding headache from last night.

Emma looked right through her. She knew there was more, however she wasn't going to push it right now. She didn't want to push the short tempered brunette over the edge.

Regina took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then proceeded to head inside, leaving Emma feeling even more confused. The blonde followed her without another word, the tension growing even thicker between them.

Regina's face brightened the moment she saw Henry. He looked up and saw her as she and Emma came over to the booth that he and his older adoptive sister were sitting at.

"Mom!" He exclaimed excitedly as he got up and hugged her. "I missed you."

"You did?" She asked as if she couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. He hugged Emma and then took his adoptive mother's hand and led her into the booth beside him.

"Of course," he grinned and Regina felt like her heart just melted in her chest.

"So how did it go?" Mary Margaret asked as they all settled in. Emma sat next to her roommate while Regina sat with Henry across from her.

"Not well and I don't want to talk about it," Regina bristled. She wouldn't even look her stepdaughter in the eye.

Mary Margaret dropped it, assuming her father didn't cooperate. She wasn't surprised.

As their food arrived, they dug in and talked mostly about their plans for the day and about school and work. It looked as if they were just a normal family without the weight of the trial looming around the corner.

Regina was quiet, leaving the other three to their conversation. She was sulking over Emma's words last night. She couldn't help but fall into a dark mood. She couldn't even eat. She only took a few bites and mostly moved her food around with her fork.

Emma kept glancing at her. Something was going on and she wasn't sure what. Maybe it was just the events from yesterday paired with a hangover. Although, she had a feeling it was more than that.

* * *

After breakfast, Mary Margaret went to go meet David, leaving Emma and Regina to spend some time with Henry alone. They decided to take a walk at the lake. Emma figured maybe she can get the moody brunette to open up about what's bothering her.

Henry was running ahead, feeding the ducks and geese as both his mothers walked behind him at a leisurely pace. Emma took Regina's hand and was surprised when she didn't pull away.

"What's going on?" she asked, glancing at the other woman.

"Nothing," Regina grumbled.

"You've barely said two words since we left the diner," Emma said as they came to a stop.

Emma watched as Regina anxiously folded her arms, her gaze on Henry where he was standing by the lake and throwing bread into the water for the ducks. She then finally shifted her eyes to the younger woman and could see the deep concern in those green eyes.

"With everything that's going on, don't you think this is going a bit too fast?" Regina asked, hating herself for pushing away the only one besides Henry she has ever truly loved. She just couldn't bring herself to open her heart all the way. She was afraid.

"What are you trying to say?" Emma asked, a slight tinge of panic in her voice.

Regina took a shaky breath as if embracing herself for impact. She looked at Emma with soft teary eyes. "I'm saying maybe we should slow down."

"Ok, fine," Emma said curtly, dropping Regina's hand.

"Emma…"

"We're already going slow, Regina. If we take a step back then that means breaking up and dating."

"That's not such a bad idea…" Regina murmured under her breath. Her heart suddenly felt heavy with regret. She swallowed, holding in the urge to cry. Green devastated eyes bore into her and she had to look away. Her eyes landed on her son who was still by the lake.

"I don't know what happened between last night and now. Whatever is going on, you could tell me. We don't have to end our relationship over it."

"We're just taking a step back," Regina whispered, meeting her gaze slowly. Emma's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Is this what you really want?"

Regina didn't answer and Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"Ok, fine," she sounded close to tears and Regina hated herself for it. For being a coward and running from her feelings. "I guess I'll get a room at Grannies."

"No, I'll get a room. I'm not putting you out."

"Are you crazy? After what your psycho husband pulled in class, we're not leaving you and Henry alone."

"I don't need a babysitter!" She snapped.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it."

"I'll take the couch and give you your space," Emma growled out. "When you want to talk about what's really going on, I'll be waiting."

She didn't even give Regina a chance to say anything back. She turned and walked away with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

For the whole week leading up to the trial, the two women barely said more than a few words to each other. Regina was quiet and brooding. She felt guilty, but at the same time terrified to even acknowledge her feelings for Emma. She just couldn't bring herself to admit them after everything she has been through. Emma was moping around, her heart heavy with grief as she gave Regina space. Mary Margaret and Henry weren't exactly sure what was going on, but they could see how miserable they both were.

The night before the trial finally came and as much as she tried to hide it, Regina was a wreck. Emma could see she has been off all day. She wished Regina could just open up to her and let her be there for her. She didn't want to push her.

It wasn't until the middle of the night did Regina finally come to her.

She felt her presence hovering before her where she slept on the couch. She opened her eyes to see Regina on her knees beside her.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered shakily and Emma could hear the tears in her voice. She scooched back against the couch and opened her blanket, inviting her in. Regina hesitated, not sure if Emma really wanted her to cuddle after the way she hurt her.

"It's ok," she assured her and Regina got in under the blanket and snuggled up with her back against her. Emma wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "What's going on?" Emma whispered into her ear.

Regina took in a shaky breath, willing herself to have courage. She turned in Emma's arms and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I heard you that night when we spent the night at Katherine's house," she whispered. "I heard you say you loved me."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'm sorry," Regina met her gaze even through the darkness of the living room. "I got scared and I pushed you away. I couldn't accept that I can be loved. I was afraid to let my guard down. To completely open my heart again and to admit how I really feel about you too."

"And what's that?" Emma asked, her voice slightly trembling at Regina's confession.

"I love you too."

Emma might have stopped breathing for a second. She was so shocked she couldn't even form a coherent thought.

"Emma?"

The shocked sheriff answered her with a kiss. Regina was caught off guard, expecting to be turned away. She let herself melt into the feel of her lips and her hand combing through her dark hair. When they finally pulled away, she rested her forehead against Regina's and smiled when the shorter woman placed a kiss on her nose.

"Thank you for telling me," she whispered. "Please don't push me away again."

"I can't promise you that, love," Regina confessed. "But I can try my hardest to always find my way back to you."

Emma accepted that answer just like she accepted all the dark and grey areas of her past. She knew the road ahead of them wasn't going to be easy, but they were worth it. This was just one of the many roadblocks they would face.

She pulled Regina into another heated kiss and then started trailing them down her neck. God, she's missed her.

Regina leaned into them, quickly feeling a certain fire in her belly that only Emma ever made her feel. Emma moved a thigh up between her legs and Regina gasped at the pressure.

"Are you ok, baby?" Emma whispered between kisses. Regina nodded, wanting that release more than anything at this point. They've held out for too long.

"Nothing inside," she requested, looking away in embarrassment. Emma frowned at that, lifting her chin with her hand and rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"Look at me Gina," she said and nervous brown eyes slowly met hers through the moonlight shining in through the curtains of the loft. It was quiet except for their heavy breaths and Henry snoring away upstairs. Mary Margaret was spending the night with David. "Don't be ashamed after what that bastard forced you to do. You have every right to make any kind of request. You let me know your limits and I'll stop right away."

Regina nodded, feeling so loved and so respected. She's never felt this with Leopold. He took what he wanted when he wanted and never once cared for her.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Emma whispered.

Regina suddenly got goosebumps and nodded her permission. She appreciated Emma going slow and making her feel safe and comfortable.

Emma pulled her night shirt over her head and was delighted to see the brunette wasn't wearing a bra.

"You're so beautiful." Regina blushed at those words and bit back a moan when Emma softly squeezed a breast. She latched on to the other with her mouth. It felt so good she didn't even realize she started grinding her center on Emma's thigh. The blonde only chuckled. It was like she awakened something within her, a certain kind of desire she's only ever felt with Daniel.

Regina's hand slid under the other woman's shirt, eliciting a moan from Emma as she palmed a perky breast, her thumb pressing against a hard nipple.

Emma pulled away then and Regina nearly cried out in frustration. The blonde tore off her giant sleep shirt, revealing her naked breasts and boy shorts. Regina scanned her body appreciately as much as she can through the dark. She wished she could turn the lamp on but didn't want to risk Henry seeing and walking in on them.

She froze when she suddenly felt Emma sliding off her own pants.

"Can I take your panties off?" The sheriff asked before going further.

It suddenly felt like cold water had been poured over her. She was suddenly trembling at the thought of being completely naked and vulnerable. "Regina?"

Images of Leopold tearing her clothes off, his heavy body on top of hers as he forced himself inside her flashed through her mind. She couldn't breath and Emma could see the panic attack happening before it barely began. She pulled the brunette into her arms and right away removed her thigh from between Regina's legs.

"Breathe," she told her. "You're safe."

"I'm sorry," she cried, burying her face into her chest. Emma held her tightly under the warm blankets.

"No, don't be sorry," Emma said. "We just reached your limit, that's all."

Regina didn't answer as sobs continued to rack her body. Emma rubbed soothing circles on her back, encouraging her to breathe. She'd pressed little kisses in her hair every now and then, while reminding her she was safe and she was loved.

When the tears had stopped and she could finally breathe, she could feel the deep bone exhaustion that usually came after a panic attack. Emma sensed this and leaned over to grab their pajamas from the floor.

"Don't fall asleep just yet unless you want to traumatize the kid in the morning."

Once they got dressed and were cuddling once more, Emma asked, "Do you want to talk about him…"

Regina took a breath, grounding herself with the feel of Emma's arms around her and the feel of her body against her back as she spooned her from behind. She felt safe. She kissed the hand she was hugging against her chest.

"He'd force me to have sex with him whenever he was in the mood. It was always rough and painful. He didn't care. He just took what he wanted."

"He had no right," Emma practically growled. "He'll get what's coming."

Regina turned in her arms and snuggled against her chest. She inhaled her scent, a sweet vanilla that made her feel safe.

"I love you," she whispered. "Thank you for being so patient. For not taking what I'm not ready to fully give."

"I love you too and you know I would never push you if you're not ready."

Just before sleep could claim her, Regina placed a sweet kiss on Emma's chest right over her beating heart.


	23. Chapter 23 Stories of the Past

**I apologize for the wait. When I started this chapter, it wasn't coming out the way I wanted and I needed to redo everything and figure out which direction I needed it to go. With that said, this chapter focuses on the trial. I know nothing of how courts and trials go. I only know the bare minimum as I don't study law. So I wrote it kind of vague. Fanfiction is fanfiction so it is what it is. Also I hate writing court scenes.**

**This chapter does deal with heavy and dark themes so beware of the usual trigger warnings - abuse, violence, rape and talk of miscarriage**

**I hope all of you are healthy and staying home! Enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one up really soon. There's only about a couple chapters left. I'm working on a sequel which will deal with life after trauma and Regina's PTSD. I'll explain it more when I'm down to the last chapter of this fic.**

**Thank you and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 23 Stories of the Past

The morning of the trial finally came and with it came fear and anxiety. Regina was a nervous wreck no matter how much Emma and Henry tried to comfort her. She was like a walking zombie the entire day leading to the trial. She was pale and shaky. She couldn't eat. At times Emma had to remind her to take a deep breath. The moment they had walked into the courtroom, Regina could feel his eyes on her. The smug son of a bitch enjoyed seeing her so shakened. He enjoyed seeing her fear. Emma squeezed her hand in support before she took her seat up front beside Mr. Gold. Spencer and Leopold were seated on the defendant side.

As the trial started, both defense attorneys were brutal in questioning their witnesses. Ruby, Katherine, Mary Margaret, Graham, Dr. Roe and a couple of Regina's students had taken the stand. Emma had even taken the stand. They had accounted the times where they had seen her with injuries or times where they had seen Leopold handle her violently. Emma was shocked when Katherine and recounted the night of the dinner party all those months ago when she and Regina had been fighting.

Now it made sense.

She remembered walking into the kitchen that night, after Henry had grabbed his overnight bag. She remembered seeing Leopold hugging Regina while she had been crying. She realized he had been in the middle of beating her when she had walked in. Maybe she shouldn't have been so cruel with her words that night.

She wasn't surprised when Katherine had admitted Leopold had pulled her aside that night and threatened her to stay away from Regina. Of course Leopold denied that ever happening.

Ruby's testament was no better. She had recounted times before Emma had even arrived at Storybrooke. As a waitress at Grannies, she saw a lot. When Leopold thought he was being discrete or when no one was looking, Ruby was actually seeing everything. She saw when he pulled her outside or in the hall that led to the bathrooms to yell at her. She'd seen him grabbing her violently by the arm or face or even her hair. He'd yell in her face and called her despicable names. She'd seen her come to class with covered bruises on her face, neck and even her arms. She always seemed to be in pain as if she were hiding injuries that couldn't be seen. She then described the incident from last week when he had marched into her lecture hall and assaulted her in front of her students. The other two students that were there to testify backed up Ruby's statements.

Graham's statement was the worst. He admitted to everything. From the first day Leopold struck Regina all the way to the day he resigned and made Emma deputy. He had witnessed so many beatings, took care of injuries, and covered up everything. He knew about the rapes and did nothing. He did nothing when she pleaded for him to help her. Each time she ran he brought her right back home.

Dr. Roe described the night Regina had come into the hospital with broken ribs after escaping Leopold. She described the evidence of rape and that she had injuries that proved it had been going on for years. She had reviewed Regina's medical files that night only to find so many unexplained injuries. She pointed out all statements were given by Leopold or Graham. There were injuries that didn't fit the story the hospital was given. She even mentioned a miscarriage when Regina was about 5 months pregnant a year before she adopted Henry. Emma froze in shock at that one. Regina had never told her she was pregnant. She had come into the hospital beaten up and bleeding from a ruptured placenta. The baby didn't survive of course. Leopold's statement was she had fallen down the stairs. That was a bullshit story if Emma had ever heard one. Apparently it had been so extensive, it had left a lot of scar tissue where it would be extremely difficult to ever have a baby again.

Emma could see Regina trembling in her seat as her miscarriage was brought up. She realized then and there, there was so much Regina had gone through that she had yet to know about.

Mary Margaret described their past and what it was like living with her father after he had married Regina. She described how he had changed. He seemed angrier especially when it came to her stepmother. She recounted times where she felt like something was wrong between her parents. She remembered little instances where Regina was hurt or seemed as if she were in pain. She then talked about the night she came home from college and how she watched her father smack her across the face. After that she explained how she and her father got into a huge fight about the abuse. She tried helping Regina but the mayor had such a tight grip on her stepmother, she couldn't get away. Not even when she bought her a bus ticket to Atlantic City. Regina was accused of stealing and was arrested by Graham and brought right back to Storybrooke. After endless attempts on trying to help Regina, Mary Margaret admitted with shame that she had given up and just completely cut off ties with her father all together. At the end of her statement, she looked at Regina with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know you blame me for what happened, and I'm so sorry I gave up trying to help you," she said before stepping off the stand. Regina didn't even look at her.

Soon enough Emma found herself taking the stand. She was so nervous but determined to put this bastard behind bars. She made eye contact with Regina, trying to silently give her support. Regina looked at her, giving her a small smile and then taking a deep breath. She then told the court how she and Regina met through Henry. She described what happened the night Regina was taken to the hospital and then arresting the mayor after. She explained what she had found while looking through files at the station. She even recounted the night at the station when she heard Graham talking on the phone with Leopold and how she had followed him to the mansion on suspicion of him going to treat an injured Regina. She brought up how Regina had passed out the next day at the mines from a possible concussion. She described the injuries she had seen since day one of coming to Storybrooke. Regina wouldn't look at her and Emma could imagine how hard it was to hear someone else validate the abuse.

And then it was Regina's turn. She put on a mask of bravery, hiding the fear and anxiety she felt deep down. She clenched her hands into fists to keep them from shaking as she took the stand. Spencer was brutal in his interrogation in trying to prove she was making up the abuse and sexual assault allegations. She didn't back down. Not even when he tried to prove she is an unfit mother. If anything, it made her angry and Emma smirked as she verbally told him off.

An observation about her anger was made and if anything got Regina more heated. Leopold wanted everyone to believe she was an angry power hungry wife of the mayor that was trying to get rid of him by making false allegations. Fortunately with all the evidence stacked against him, no one seemed to believe him.

And then she told her story…

She talked about her family history with the Blanchard family. How she was friends with Mary Margaret. She recounted the night of the crash and the events that led up to it. She told the court about her parents and Leopold's involvement in her trial after the death of Daniel. How evidence was tampered with to make her look guilty so that she was forced to marry Leopold to drop a lawsuit against her parents and herself. She described her wedding night, how he had forced her and told her it was her duty as his wife to please him. She told them about the first time he struck her. She described every beating, every rape, and the emotional and mental abuse that Leopold bestowed on her each day. She even told them about the night he beat her so bad she lost her baby.

He found any little excuse to punish her. He'd whip her back with a belt and Emma suppressed the urge to run out and vomit. She remembered seeing the marks on her back and wondered how she'd got them. He would strangle her until she would pass out. He would kick her until her ribs broke and she couldn't breathe. He would lock her in the study or in the bedroom for days until she was healed enough to see people. He isolated her and controlled every part of her life. He took what he wanted whenever he wanted, not caring that she never consented.

When she was done, the courtroom was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

Regina was losing her grip on her emotions. Her mask of bravado was crumbling. She couldn't look at her husband. She didn't make eye contact with anyone. Her gaze was fixed on some point in the back of the room. Her hands started shaking and she buried them in her lap to stop it.

"Thank you Dr. Mills," the judge nodded, dismissing her back to her seat. She kept her composure, taking a deep breath and not looking at anyone as she got up and took her seat by Mr. Gold. The judge cleared his throat and looked at Leopold. He was sitting there with a stony emotionless expression. He didn't even bat an eye at Regina's statement. "Mayor Blanchard, before we end this case and decide who the guilty party is, do you have any last words?"

"Yes, your honor," he replied, his voice just as stony as his expression. He took the stand and fixed his eyes on his wife. Emma practically growled in her seat at how much terror he still held over her.

"I'm a good mayor. I'm a good father and I tried my best to be a good husband. This witch is manipulating all of you into believing her lies. She just wants my money and my mansion. She doesn't care about Henry. Why do you think he calls her the Evil Queen?"

"And what proof do you have of that!" Emma rose to her feet, unable to stay silent any longer. "You won't even sign the divorce papers!"

The judge slammed the gavel, silencing Emma and the now murmuring court. Regina turned towards the sheriff as she slowly took her seat. She could see how mentally exhausted the professor was and how much of a toll it was taking on her. She imitated taking a deep breath and letting it out. Regina hesitated for a moment before following her lead and taking a much needed breath. Emma nodded her approval and then she turned back to the judge as he regained order in the court. Leopold was taken off the stand and took his seat by Spencer.

"The court will decide and recollect in 24 hours. Other than that court is dismissed," the judge announced, banging his gavel and signaling the end of the trial.

Regina stood, the beginnings of a migraine seeping into the edges of her temple. She gathered her things as Emma and Mary Margaret approached her and Gold.

"You ok?" Emma asked, slipping her hand into hers and squeezing. Regina looked at her, nodding although she was sure a migraine was starting.

"So what now?" Mary Margaret asked, glancing at her father as he and Spencer spoke in hushed tones to themselves.

"Now, we wait," Gold answered the young school teacher. "Although I have a feeling I know which side the jury is leaning towards."

* * *

Henry was eagerly waiting at the loft with Granny. He wanted to know what happened. He was terrified of his mom losing and he would possibly end up with his father. He was afraid his mom would have to go back to him as well. He didn't want her getting hurt anymore. When both his moms, adoptive stepsister, David and Ruby finally came through the door, he instantly ran over to them.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"We won't know until tomorrow sweetie," Regina pulled him into a hug, holding him tight and breathing in his comfort he so willingly gave. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she thought about the worst possible outcome that could happen. She could lose her son to that abusive bastard.

"Mom, it's ok," Henry whispered, letting her hold him.

"Let's give them a moment," Emma whispered, ushering the group to the kitchen where Granny started serving the hot chocolate she had made.

After a moment, Regina finally pulled away and lifted Henry's chin so he would look at her. Her eyes were full of tears. The migraine she had felt seeping in earlier was already at its peak. She felt nauseous and dizzy and just wanted to sleep the pain away.

"I love you Henry," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "And I tried so hard to make sure he doesn't win. I'm so sorry."

"He's not going to," he said. "_Good _always wins."

Regina smiled, her heart warming at the fact he no longer saw her as the Evil Queen.

"I wish I was as brave as you," she whispered and then led him over to the kitchen where everyone was discussing the trial. Ruby was getting heated as she described what happened to Granny.

Regina approached Emma where she was sitting on the stool sipping her hot chocolate. Mary Margaret served some to Henry as he took a seat next to his blonde mother. Regina hugged Emma from behind and kissed her cheek. Emma turned in her embrace and kissed her lips, ignoring the smiles from their friends and family.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, getting up and taking her hands in hers.

"I'm going to lay down," she said. "I seem to have gotten a migraine."

"I'll come with you," she whispered and then looked at her friends. "We're going to lie down for a while."

* * *

Regina was lying down the moment they went up to the loft. Her head was pounding and Emma could see the tension in her eyes and face. She closed the blinds, making the room as dark as possible. She then grabbed the bottle of aspirin she kept in her dresser and took a seat on the edge of the bed beside the brunette.

"Here, take these," she said, handing her the pills along with the cup of water she had thought to bring up. Regina took them and then set the glass on the nightstand.

"Thank you," she sighed, settling into the pillows. Emma kicked off her boots and snuggled behind her, pulling a blanket over them. "You don't have to stay."

"Let me take care of you," Emma whispered, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling the shorter woman closer. Regina snuggled into her, soaking in her comfort. She knew she owed Emma an explanation about her baby. She didn't know where to even begin to bring that painful subject up.

And then it was like Emma read her mind.

"You were pregnant," she whispered, her voice trembling and Regina felt Emma tighten her grip as if to protect her just from the memories alone. "And not just by a few weeks, you were _five months_."

"I was," she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She didn't elaborate anymore. She couldn't without the possibility of breaking down. She can still remember it like it was yesterday. The feel of a life growing inside her belly. She had already named her. Had the nursery set up. Even if she hated the father, she loved her daughter so much already. And then Leopold brutally took it from her. He killed the last shred of hope she had of being happy that is until she adopted Henry.

Emma seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk about it, because she didn't say anything else. Although, she can hear the silent tears the sheriff was so desperately trying to hide.

Instead, they lied in a comfortable silence until Regina's breaths evened out. She was asleep and all Emma could do was hold her. She couldn't shake the deep sorrow she felt for the baby Regina lost. She couldn't get the images of everything she heard out of her head. She heard things that Regina hadn't even told her about yet. Details of Leopold's abuse. The miscarriage she suffered from. It made her sick to the stomach. She couldn't wait till this was all over so that way they can start the healing process and move on with their lives.

Her head was so full she couldn't relax and decided to head back downstairs. She gently slid out from under Regina. Once she made sure she was still out and comfortable, she headed back down to her friends.

"How is she?" Mary Margaret asked at the foot of the stairs. She came over to the staircase when she heard Emma coming down. Henry was at the breakfast bar going through his book with David while Ruby and Granny were fixing some lunch.

"Sleeping off a migraine."

"She's been so strong through all of this," her roommate observed.

"I just can't wait till this is all over and we can start moving on with our lives."

"We'll get there," Mary Margaret smiled, beginning to turn back to the kitchen but Emma stopped her. She gently took her arm and squeezed it.

"How are you taking all this?" she asked worriedly. "It can't be easy watching your father take the stand."

"No, it's not,"she sighed. "Even after all the horrible things he's done, I still love him, but I hate him as well. I don't know how to feel."

"I get it," she whispered. "If I were ever to meet my parents, I'd still want to love them even after they gave me up. He's your father. You have every right to forgive him."

"I'm just so conflicted," she sighed, her eyes misting over with threatening tears. "I miss him, I really miss him but I just can't stand to look at him knowing he… I remember when she was pregnant and then she wasn't. I believed his lies when she lost the baby."

She let out a sob and Emma immediately pulled her into a hug. Everyone has been so worried about her stepmother and keeping her safe from Leopold that no one has really taken a moment to check in on the younger woman. He was her father after all and from the sound of Regina's story, he wasn't always a bad guy before his wife died. He was a good father to his only daughter.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She wasn't sure when she suddenly became everyone's shoulder to cry on. After all she was the one who had set things into motion the day she decided to help Regina. Maybe in some way she really was the savior from Henry's book.

* * *

Her sleep was plagued with nightmares of Leopold... of her baby. The trial had stirred up all her past traumas and Regina was now reliving them in her subconscious. She must have been crying in her sleep because the next thing she knew Emma was shaking her awake. She had tears on her cheeks as she looked up at the worried blonde above her. Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, her hand smoothing stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"You were dreaming," she explained, with a slight frown on her face. Her green eyes were shining with concern. Regina sat up, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. The stress of the trial was getting to her. "How's your head?"

"Better," she said. "Although it's still lingering." She looked around, wondering how long she had been out. "What time is it?"

"You've been asleep for about five hours. Everyone went home and Mary Margaret took Henry out for some ice cream with David. She wanted to cheer him up."

"I'm still exhausted," she groaned, wiping away her tears.

"I know," Emma whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. Regina hugged her when they pulled away, holding her tightly. She was terrified of what might happen. She didn't think she could handle living in a town where her abuser walks free or losing custody of her son. All she could hold on to at this point was the woman she loved. No matter what happens, she had Emma and hope for a future full of unconditional love.

Emma lied back against the pillows, pulling Regina with her. The brunette snuggled against her chest, breathing in her comfort and allowing the feel of being in her arms force away the lingering nightmares. They lied in a comfortable silence, stealing kisses here and there. Emma couldn't help but think what comes next once this whole nightmare was behind them.

"I know we're taking things slow but when this all over, do you want to move in with me?" she asked, her voice trembling just a bit from nervousness.

Regina immediately sat up, shock clouding those dark eyes as she looked down at her girlfriend. For a moment, Emma thought Regina was going to bolt and run. She thought she was going to shut down and push her away. Instead she saw hope shining in her eyes.

"You really want me to move in?"

"Of course, I do," she whispered.

"In this loft?" Regina asked, looking around in disgust.

"No, hold on," the blonde said, getting up from the bed. Regina watched her pull a newspaper clipping out of the dresser drawer. She brought it over to the brunette and handed it to her.

"You found a place?" she asked, surprised as she noticed a house listing circled with a red pen.

"I'm building roots," Emma shrugged, her gaze turning away as a sense of uncertainty washed over her. The orphan in her told her Regina was going to reject her offer. She was afraid to look at the woman before her.

Regina stood, the height difference between them more noticeable as Regina had kicked off her heels before her nap. She reached out, taking Emma's chin and coaxing green eyes to meet her gaze.

"Yes," she whispered, her brown eyes shining with so much love. Emma let out a relieved breath, a breathy chuckle falling from her lips. Regina caught the insecurity that flashed in her eyes and tilted her head in curiosity.

"Did you think I was going to say no?" she asked carefully. Emma moved away and sat on the edge of the bed. Regina followed her lead and sat beside her. She looked at the blonde with questioning eyes.

"Maybe," she blushed.

Regina gave her a soft smile, leaning in and sweetly kissing her lips. "I love you, Emma," she admitted. "You saved me in more ways than one. Of course I would take this next step with you."

"I know… I just sometimes resort back to the girl I was before,"she admitted shyly. "The lost girl with no family and no roots."

"And now you do," she whispered. "I won't ever leave you. I won't ever take our son from you."

"Our son?" Emma asked, astonishment in her voice as she looked at her girlfriend for validation at what she just heard.

"Our son," Regina confirmed with a curt nod.

A beaming smile erupted from the blonde. The insecurities she had, washed away. Regina was giving her a family. Her son. She was giving her a future she never thought possible when she was 17 and pregnant in prison. She was giving her hope.


	24. Chapter 24 Her Hope

**Just so it's clear, Regina had been married to Leopold for 18 years. She was 17 when she married him and is 7 years older than Mary Margaret. She is now 34 and Mary Margaret and Emma are both 28.**

**This is the last chapter. I thank you all for reading and reviewing and being so patient for updates. I do have a sequel in the making. Right now, it's still under the early planning stages and I'm still trying to figure out the direction in which I'm trying to take it. I can tell you though that it will deal with Regina's ptsd and how she deals with all the trauma from living with Leopold and how she'll eventually heal. It'll be up soon, keep a look out!**

**Till then, stay home, stay healthy and keep reading!**

**Warning - sexy times/ talk of abuse and rape**

* * *

Chapter 24 Her Hope

Just like the morning before, Regina was a nervous wreck. Maybe even more so since the court was finally going to determine her freedom from Leopold. She woke up extremely anxious, unable to take deep breaths. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Not even Emma's encouraging words and Mary Margaret's optimism helped to calm her anxiety.

Soon enough, the yellow bug pulled up outside of town hall. Henry of course stayed behind at the loft with Granny. Mary Margaret rode separately with David to give the two women some space. Regina was nervously wringing her hands in her lap as Emma killed the engine. Her eyes were fixed on the people gathering around the building.

A gloved hand landed on top of hers, ceasing the anxious habit Leopold seemed to have instilled in her. She looked up into worried green eyes. "Breathe," Emma reminded her.

She took that much needed breath. Breathing in through her nose and letting it out through her mouth. She was still so anxious and tried summoning up that no nonsense confident Professor Mills that she used to be. She's felt so out of touch with that version of herself lately, she didn't know who she was anymore.

"This is it," she said softly, her voice shaking. "It's finally happening."

"He's going to get what he deserves," Emma said, her voice bitter for the Mayor of Storybrooke. A sudden thought of who will be the new mayor if Leopold lost the case crossed her mind. She pushed it to the back of her conscious as they had bigger things to worry about at the moment. Such as whether or not Leopold will be found guilty.

They got out of the car and walked to the courtroom, hand in hand. Emma's hand was numb from Regina's death grip although she said nothing. When everyone was seated and the judge entered, they finally got started. They went through the details of the case one last time. If Leopold was found guilty, he was to be charged with domestic violence, sexual assault, tampering of evidence and official documents, marriage of a minor, and the murder of Regina's baby. If Regina was found guilty, she'd be charged for false allegations of domestic violence and sexual assault, and child endangerment because of course Leopold brought attention to all the times Henry ran away and made it look like Regina's fault.

"Dr. Mills, do you have a final statement for Mayor Blanchard?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor, I do," Regina replied, trying to muster up as much courage as she can. She could feel all eyes on her as she stood and walked up to the stand. She took her seat, looking out across the courtroom before her gaze landed on her husband. His face was void of any emotion. His eyes were cold. She suppressed a shiver, his demeanor rubbing her the wrong way.

"I looked up to you at one point in my life. You were my father's best friend. You watched me grow up and play with your daughter and then the next thing I know, you're my husband and I'm your daughter's stepmother. I was 17 years old and you took my life from me. You took my freedom. You beat me every single day. You took what wasn't yours without consent. All for what? A car accident years ago? This is more than anger for your precious daughter getting hurt. You were angry at your wife for leaving you. You took it out on me. You blamed me for your grief. You wanted me to be her so bad and when you realized I would never replace her, you brutalized me. I hope you sit in your prison cell with nothing but your grief. I hope you think about what she would think of you now."

Regina saw the flash of grief in his eyes at the mention of his wife. She would have felt sorry for him, but she couldn't find it in her heart to care. She took her seat, her head held high with confidence.

"Mayor Blanchard," the judge asked. "Do you have a final statement?"

"No your honor," he replied. "I'd rather just get this over with."

"Alright then," he continued. "Let's see what the jury decided." The bailiff handed over the official records of the case. "How does the jury find Dr. Regina Isabella Mills?"

"Innocent on accounts of false allegations towards domestic violence and sexual assault, and child endangerment," the representing juror announced.

"How does the jury find Mayor Leopold Blanchard?"

"Guilty on accounts of domestic violence, sexual assault, tampering with legal documents, marriage and assault of a minor, murder of an unborn child, and falsification of records."

"Let's start with Dr. Mills," the judge decided, looking at the woman before him. He can see her hands shaking even as she hid them in her lap. He remembered hearing about her case years ago when she was a teenager. A different judge had been assigned to her case back then. He looked over the documents that the representing juror had handed to him. "Instead of reopening your case from the accident, we're going to settle the matter right now. You will be compensated for the emotional and physical distress your last trial had put you through. All charges from the case including the recent ones your husband filed against you are hereby dropped and cleared."

He cleared his throat, looking over at the fuming mayor.

"Mayor Blanchard, you are found guilty on accounts of violence, rape, murder of your unborn baby, tampering and falsifications of records, and marriage and assault of a minor. You are sentenced to 30 years of prison with no chance of parole. You are stripped of your parental rights of your son Henry Mills. Full custody goes to Dr. Mills. You are to have no contact with him until he is of age unless Dr. Mills wishes it. You are stripped of your title as husband and will be divorced from Dr. Mills through the court. You are also stripped of your title and position as mayor."

"This is outrageous!" Leopold lost his temper. "The witch is not innocent!"

The judge slammed his gavel, silencing the furious former mayor.

"Marriage is sacred. You abused that sacredness by brutalizing your wife. I don't know what's worse. Forcing a 17 year old girl to marry you and sleep with you or the fact that you abused and raped her each day for 18 years. And then you dare call her a witch…" The judge shook his head in disgust. "Bailiff, remove this man."

He slammed the gavel down.

"Court is dismissed."

People started cheering, Regina's mouth fell open in shock as she watched her husband being handcuffed and taken away. Regina was suddenly shakened from her frozen state when Emma's hand was on her shoulder. She looked up at the sheriff, not even realizing the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

"It's over," Emma whispered, her green eyes full of tears of happiness. Regina stood, pulling her girlfriend into her arms and hugging her tight. It was as if she'll lose her if she lets go. She was free. She was finally free.

* * *

Granny threw a surprise party at the diner later that evening. She was that confident in Regina winning the case. She wouldn't hear of it from Ruby when her granddaughter insisted she was planning too early in case Regina lost. Everyone who fought with her showed up. People who believed her side and saw Leopold for the scumbag he really was all came to congratulate her.

Regina socialized a bit at first. She was grateful for the party and all the people who had showed up. She was just mentally exhausted. All she wanted to do was go back to the loft and cuddle with Emma in her bed. She wanted to sleep with Emma holding her. She was sitting with Katherine and Federick at a booth, enjoying some cider. Emma was having some beers with Ruby, her friend Ashley and also another one of Regina's students, and Mary Margaret. The blonde was laughing and having a great time. Regina couldn't help but smile. Emma really came a long way since she came to Storybrooke. She now had friends, she had a family and now they were moving into a house together. She really was building roots for the first time in her life.

Katherine's voice suddenly brought her to the here and now. She shook her head from her musings and looked at the woman sitting across from her.

"You were gazing at her," Katherine chuckled.

"No, I wasn't," Regina denied it, taking a sip of her cider. Katherine scoffed, her blue eyes shining with amusement.

"Now that all of this is over, what now?" she asked.

"Now?" Regina asked, setting her tumblr down. "I'm not entirely sure. I have Emma and Henry but I never truly lived. I guess I'll just figure it out."

"And they'll be right there with you, honey," Katherine whispered, putting her hand on her friends and squeezing.

"Take it day by day," Federick advised, squeezing Katherine closer into his side in an affectionate hug. "It'll be an adventure I can tell you that."

Regina smiled at the couple, her eyes sparkling. Even through the bone deep exhaustion, she felt at peace for the first time in over 18 years. For the first time she wasn't going home terrified of getting a beating. She wasn't worried about her husband pinning her down in the middle of the night and raping her. She wasn't shaking with fear or breathless from anxiety. This time she was going home with a family. With a beautiful woman that loved her.

Emma chose that moment to come over. She sat next to her and sloppily pulled her into a kiss. Katherine and Frederick cheered them on. Regina giggled, pulling away from the frivolous tipsy blonde.

"What has gotten into you sheriff?" she asked with a coy smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. She wasn't used to so much public affection. She found she rather liked it, even if she was a little timid about it.

"Drunk confidence maybe," she shrugged her shoulders. "Plus you're gorgeous." She started kissing her neck and Regina gently pushed her back.

"Let's get you home dear," she said. Emma pouted in her seat and Regina raised an eyebrow. Her expression identical to the one she used on Henry when he was acting up.

"Fine," Emma groaned, moving out of the booth to let Regina slide out. Regina rolled her eyes affectionately. She couldn't help but think how adorable her girlfriend was while tipsy.

After saying their goodbyes, they were finally on their way out. They decided to walk to the loft. Henry walked ahead of them. Their arms were linked together as they huddled close in the chilly night air.

Emma stumbled a bit and Regina tightened her grip so she wouldn't fall.

"Careful dear," she warned, not wanting her to fall flat on her face and breaking her nose in the process.

"I think I'm starting to sober up a bit," Emma insisted. Regina shook her head in amusement, squeezing the arm looped in hers affectionately. Emma was very handsy when she drank. She was open with her affection. A big difference than a husband who was violent when he drank too much. "Are you ok?" the sheriff suddenly asked, sensing the sudden melancholy radiating off of her in waves.

"Yeah, I just never knew life could be like this," she softly admitted. "Just having a good time with friends, walking home, drinking a little too much. It's all so… different."

Emma stopped them in their tracks, one eye on Henry as she faced the beautiful brunette in front of her. "You deserve all of this," she whispered, her hand going up to caress her cheek affectionately. "You deserve happiness."

Emma could have sworn she saw a flicker of doubt in those dark eyes but before she could question it, Henry was calling for them for them to hurry up. Regina tore her gaze away and started catching up to their son.

* * *

Mary Margaret was spending the night at her boyfriend no… fiance's house. David had proposed to the petite school teacher tonight at the party and Emma didn't even want to know what they were getting up to at his place. At least she and Regina had the loft to themselves for the night besides from Henry. Henry had knocked out on the couch reading his comics. They made sure he was comfortable before going up to the loft.

What started off as a quiet make out session, soon turned into a passionate frenzy of kisses and heated touches. Emma was still a bit uncoordinated from all the beers she had at Grannies but it didn't stop her from lavishing the beautiful brunette beneath her. Her dark hair was splayed out on the pillow.

"Is this ok?" Emma asked in between pressing kisses on her neck. Her hand sliding up her night shirt and grazing over a nipple. Regina groaned, leaning up into the touch.

"More Emma," Regina pleaded. She needed the release. She needed Emma to touch her in ways she never thought she'd want. Of course Leopold never took the time to pleasure her. It was always about his pleasure, his relief. Regina was embarrassed to admit she actually never experienced an orgasm. She was barely old enough when she first lost her virginity and it had been anything but pleasurable. All sexual encounters she's ever had were violent and painful. She was too traumatized to even attempt giving herself that initial release.

Emma pulled away from her neck, leaning on her elbows so as to not crush the brunette beneath her. She looked in her eyes, unsure if Regina really meant she wanted more or if those words tumbled out in the heat of the moment.

"Do you really want me to?" she asked, her green eyes so sincere. Regina almost cried at how much Emma was considering her needs and whether she was ready to go a little bit further than before.

"Yes, my love," she answered her with a kiss. "I trust you. I trust that you won't go further than what I'm comfortable with and you'll stop if it gets too much."

"Have you ever…" Emma asked, a little embarrassed to be asking her such a personal question. Regina looked away, her cheeks blushing and Emma realized with a sinking feel that she has never experienced an orgasm. She was married to Leopold for 18 years. Of course she didn't have pleasurable sex. If anything, all her experiences were probably painful and traumatic. She trusted Emma enough to show her what it actually can be.

Emma reached up and gently coaxed her to look at her, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on her cheek.

"What are your limits?" she asked. Regina took a moment to think about it. There was a lot actually that she wasn't comfortable with. But then again, the whole point was to take it slow.

"Nothing inside," she admitted with a slight blush. Emma kissed her cheek in an attempt for reassurance. She didn't want her to be uncomfortable or embarrassed. "Also I can't be on my stomach. I have to be able to see you."

"So nothing from behind," Emma nodded. Understandable.

"Also, don't restrain me."

Emma nodded, looking into her eyes and then leaning in and kissing those red lips. She pulled back and Regina pressed a sweet kiss on her nose, making the blonde smile.

"The moment you want to stop, let me know and I'll stop," she said. Regina nodded and allowed Emma to resume. This time the blonde pulled off her night shirt, leaving her bare.

"Beautiful," Emma whispered, taking in full breasts in the dim light of the loft. This was the first time she's seen her as they were in the dark the first time they were so intimate. She gently pressed kisses to warm skin before taking a nipple into her mouth. Her hand kneaded the other. Regina moaned, arching her back and combing her fingers through blonde locks of hair. It felt even better than the last time. Emma slipped a knee between her legs and Regina froze for a moment before slowly grinding against her.

"Yes, that's it," Emma encouraged her, feeling a certain wetness that she hadn't felt the last time. Regina suddenly was pulling back from Emma's talented mouth and the blonde immediately stopped only to realize Regina was trying to get her shirt off as well.

Emma chuckled at her enthusiasm and tore the tank top from her body. She then slid off her pajama pants, leaving her only in boy shorts. Regina's hands were all over Emma's body and she had to remind herself to keep it slow.

"Ready?" she asked, looking down at Regina's pajama pants. Her fingers grazed the hem.

"Ready," Regina whispered and Emma slowly pulled down her pants and threw them off to the side. Emma just about lost it when she felt Regina's panty covered heat hot and wet against her thigh. She wanted to just take her right there and then. Regina pulled Emma into another kiss, the movement of her hips becoming more erratic.

"Can I touch you?" Emma asked, instead of asking to take off her panties. The last article of clothing the brunette had on. God she was gorgeous, splayed out on the mattress beneath her in nothing but her lace black panties. The only thing was, the last time Emma had asked to take them off, Regina backed out out of fear. She wanted to make her more comfortable first before removing the last thing that kept her from being completely naked.

"Yes, my love," she whispered and Emma felt the effects of the endearment go straight to her groin.

Despite asking permission, Emma took her time. She spent a good amount of time caressing and sucking on her breasts until Regina was flushed and panting beneath her. And then she finally picked up the pace. She kissed her way down until she reached black lace. She pressed a kiss to the hem and Regina gasped. She took it a step further and pressed a kiss on her covered clit. Regina bucked up, letting out a groan. She was torturing the poor woman.

Finally she stepped up her game, and cupped her lace covered center. Regina groaned again, bucking up into her touch. Her face was full of pure bliss. The fact that she's never experienced this made Emma want to go so much faster. She had to keep reminding herself to watch her pace. She stroked her up and down, pressing her clit with each stroke and Regina was practically purring under her touch.

The professor was so relaxed by her ministrations, Emma decided it was time to take it a little further. She wanted to be able to see her, to touch her without a barrier. Of course if Regina was ready that is, she didn't want to trigger another panic attack.

"Can I take off your panties?" she whispered, green eyes meeting those lust filled brown orbs. She saw a flicker of anxiety as Regina seemed to pull herself out of her relaxed state. She sat up a bit, closing her legs and Emma tried to keep the deep concern from showing on her face. Regina took a breath as if at war with herself. It was as if she wanted to go through with it but at the same time was absolutely terrified. Her breaths seemed to be getting a little irregular and it wasn't due to the ministrations Emma had given her. She was starting to panic.

"Hey," Emma tried pulling her out of the dark thoughts that were pulling her in. "It's me. You're safe and you're loved." She kept her distance, kneeling on the foot of the bed. She didn't want to crowd her. Regina was sitting, pulling her legs in as if she were suddenly aware of how naked she was. "Regina?"

Emma's voice calling her name pulled her from the dark thoughts and memories of Leopold ripping off her clothes, exposing her and touching her. She looked up at Emma and didn't even realize she had pulled away and was practically curled into herself.

"I'm sorry, I just need a second," she said, trying desperately to ground herself. She really wanted to finish what they had started. She really wanted to let Emma see her and touch her and make love to her. She just needed to catch her breath first. She just needed to remind herself she was with Emma and not with Leopold.

Emma nodded and then slowly moved up the bed and gathered her into her arms. Regina snuggled into her, allowing her to wash away the fear and anxiety.

"Do you want to stop?" the blonde woman asked, her voice soft and understanding.

Regina shook her head, not wanting to give up now. She sunk down into the pillows and then slowly with shaking hands slid down her panties. Emma's jaw dropped at the sight. She was exquisite. More beautiful than she could even imagine, completely bare before her.

Her hands were shaking.

She was trying so hard to overcome this fear. Emma took her hands, to calm the anxiety.

"It's ok," she whispered. "It's just skin." She pulled off her boyshorts, stripping herself completely bare as well. "See, it's just us."

"It's just us," she whispered, repeating Emma's words and leaning back down into the pillows. Emma hovered over her, kissing her before pulling away and looking into her eyes. She wanted to make sure she was ok to keep going.

Regina seemed to understand the unspoken question. She nodded, resting her forehead against Emma's and giving her a small reassuring smile.

Emma started kissing her again. She took her time as before. She wanted Regina to become relaxed again before taking it further. Soon enough she had Regina in that same state of bliss as before. Her hand finally slid down and Regina jumped the moment slender fingers cupped her sex. She froze and Emma did too, watching her to see if she should keep going or not.

Regina remembered to breathe and suddenly the fear and anxiety that threatened to swallow her whole lessened and she remembered that this was Emma.

Emma loved her.

So she nodded at the blonde to keep going. Emma continued stroking her, deliciously pressing her clit and making her forget all her worries and fears. In this moment, it was just the two of them.

At Regina's insistence, Emma started moving faster, meeting Regina's erratic thrusts against her hand. She was hot and Emma had the strongest urge to go down on her and taste her. She didn't though. She felt like that might be moving too fast and didn't want to scare her. So instead she settled with just using her hand. Besides, they had all the time in the world.

Emma decided to change their position. Regina practically cried in frustration when she moved her hand, making the blonde chuckle.

"Hold on, babe," she assured her and then straddled the brunette with one thigh between her legs. Regina immediately started grinding against her. Emma hissed at the pressure of Regina's thigh against her own clit. It didn't take much stimulation for her to already reach her peak. Seeing Regina over the edge was more than enough. She was soaking wet at this point. Regina leaned forward, taking a pink nipple into her mouth and Emma just about lost it. She was getting bolder, the anxiety from before completely melting away. A hand snake in between them and the blonde moaned when she felt Regina stroking her and rubbing her clit. Emma froze in her own ministrations, too shocked to do anything but enjoy the pleasure Regina was giving her. The brunette suddenly became frustrated when Emma wasn't returning the pleasure back.

"Stop messing around," she huffed, coaxing a giggle from the sheriff. My god, what did Regina turn her into. She did not giggle. Emma affectionately rolled her eyes at the beautiful brunette and then hungrily kissed those red lips. Regina moaned into the kiss and then cried out when Emma's hand snaked between them and found her clit once more. She felt a warm pressure building up and realized she was about to have her first orgasm.

"Emma!" Her thrusts were so erratic, Emma knew she was close. Except, she can see the unsurety in those dark eyes. "I think…"

"Yes, babe, let it happen," she coaxed her, kissing her.

She came hard and fast, trying so hard to muffle her cries as to not wake the sleeping boy downstairs. Emma helped by kissing her, as she rode out her orgasm in waves. Emma came after her, blinding white flashes clouding her vision as waves of pleasure erupted from inside her. Regina helped her ride it out and when they had both come down from their high, Emma plopped down on the brunette in exhausted but satisfying bliss. For almost no experience, Regina was damn good.

"That was amazing," Emma whispered.

Regina shifted under her and Emma took that as her cue to roll off of her and pull the comforter over them. Regina suddenly looked lost, like she didn't know what to do with herself. Like she was expecting Emma to roll over and go to sleep. With a sickening feeling in her belly, she realized perhaps that was what Leopold did after having his way with her.

"Was that ok?" she asked, pulling Regina close and cuddling her. The brunette was surprised for a moment and then snuggled into her chest. She loved the contact. She loved being cuddled. She loved being close to Emma like she couldn't get enough of it. Of course there were times when Regina shied away from being touched. Usually when she was anxious. Emma always knew to give her space then. To let her decide whether she wanted to be touched or not. This time though, she could see being touched and cuddled after sex was a must.

"Thank you, Emma," she whispered and she wasn't just thanking her for the mind blowing sex. She was thanking her for simply being here for her. For thinking of her needs and going at her pace. For not taking what she wanted and throwing her away after like her cruel husband. For making her feel loved. "I love you."

Emma pressed a kiss into dark locks, watching as the sleepy yet satisfied brunette closed her eyes and gave into sleep. "I love you too my love."

* * *

Emma was having the best dream. Dreams that were filled with the beautiful brunette curled up in her arms, or so she thought when she was awakened by a cold draft from the window. She opened her eyes and frowned when she realized the spot beside her was cold and empty.

"Regina?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up Henry. She got up, slipped on her pajama pants and a hoodie. She then quietly crept halfway downstairs just to see the lights were off besides from a dim lamp casting a soft glow throughout the room. She could see Henry snoring away. He had been moved to Mary Margaret's bed and changed into pajamas and was now comfortably tucked in. Regina must have woken him and got him settled. But now, she was nowhere to be seen.

She came down the rest of the loft steps and right away noticed Regina's coat missing from the rack and a lightbulb suddenly seemed to click on as Emma realized she probably went up to the roof. Since her stay at the loft, Regina sometimes went up there to think. She grabbed her red leather jacket and slipped it on over her hoodie. She put her boots on and then headed out to the roof.

Emma let out a sigh of relief, the moment she pushed open the roof door and spotted Regina sitting on the bench that had been placed for the building tenants to sit. The roof was converted into a garden full of plants with a bench and a table. Emma didn't blame the brunette for using this place as a sanctuary. It was quite peaceful, especially at night.

"Can I sit?" Emma asked and Regina looked up at her with dark eyes full of so much anguish. She could even see traces of fear as she attempted to reign in her emotions. She looked back out into the town, her dark eyes masking the pain she was feeling. Emma frowned at that. Why was she trying to hide her feelings from her. A sudden panicked thought came to mind. Was the sex too soon after all? No… Regina seemed to enjoy it… Right?

Regina eventually nodded and Emma sat beside her. She didn't attempt to hug her or take her hand. She sensed this was a no touch kind of moment.

"What are you feeling?" she asked, coaxing her to tear the wall down she had suddenly put up. There was no point asking if she was ok when she was clearly not. There was no point in mumbling pointless words of comfort that will only wash over her.

Regina didn't answer. She just stared out thoughtfully into the view of Storybrooke. She could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. Emma started fidgeting her hands, suddenly convinced she had done something wrong or misinterpreted Regina's consent earlier in bed.

"I'm afraid," she finally whispered and Emma breathed a sigh of relief at finally hearing her speak and the fact that it wasn't their earlier activities that caused her to emotionally close off. "I had a nightmare… of him."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, seeing how Regina's hands started to tremble. She ached to take her hands and offer her some comfort but she knew Regina wanted her space right now. Regina shook her head. She didn't say anything else. She was lost in her head. Her hands were still trembling and she buried them in her lap to stop them.

"When I was in foster care, I was bounced around a lot. I wished for a family to adopt me every year and it never happened. I eventually lost hope. I ran away when I was 17 and became a lost girl."

Regina looked at her this time. It was as if she were trying to figure out where Emma was going with this story. She never really talked about her past in foster care and Emma could see the curiosity flickering in those dark eyes.

"That was when I met Henry's father."

"When we met, you said I shouldn't be worried about him," she swallowed thickly. "That he didn't know about Henry."

"That's correct," she assured her.

"What happened to him?" Regina whispered.

"I was young and naive and I was so desperate for someone to love me. I let him toy with my heart and give me hope for a future and for a place to call home. I didn't even care that he was a thief. He got into trouble with some stolen watches and he let me go down for it."

"That was why you were in prison?" Regina put the pieces together. "And you were barely pregnant."

"Yes," she whispered. "That was the last I ever saw him. The last time I ever opened my heart. I lost hope of ever belonging anywhere. I was in a really dark place. Did things I'm not proud of in order to survive. I closed myself off and was convinced I was meant to always be lost. I didn't believe in second chances or new beginnings… until Henry found me. I didn't realize then that he wasn't just bringing me here to break an imaginary curse. He was bringing me home."

"Emma…" She was trembling so hard and Emma could see the anxiety in her eyes.

"The point is, you and Henry are my hope. You and Henry are my family and I know it's too soon and we haven't even been able to enjoy our relationship because of everything that's happened, but I do know one thing. I love you and I love our kid. I know you're in a dark place right now. I know you're feeling like it's never going to get better. But I am here for you, love. No matter how hard it gets. I want to be your hope too."

Regina took a shuddering breath and hesitantly placed a shaking hand on Emma's. The walls were crumbling and she finally let Emma in.

"I was dreaming about him hurting me... It was more of a flashback really," she admitted, her voice trembling just like her hands. Emma didn't dare move unless Regina wished it. She just listened. "I know he's in prison now. I know he can't hurt me, but in a way he still is. I'm still so afraid of him."

"And that's ok," Emma assured her, wanting to pull her into her arms, but refrained herself. "You have a right to your feelings, which are not going to go away overnight just because he's finally in jail. Healing is going to take time."

"And you're up for that?" she asked shyly as if she were afraid Emma would decide that this was too much after all. Emma couldn't believe what she just heard, and squeezed the warm trembling hand that was tightly holding on to hers.

"You're my hope," she whispered, her green eyes welling up with unshed tears and her voice thick with threatening sobs. She fought against her tears, not wanting to cry and make a mess of herself. "I would never leave you."

Regina wiped at her sudden tears as if she had a hard time believing that was true. That she had someone that loved her. That believed in her. Someone who had hope for a future with her. It was all she ever wanted when she was trapped in Leopold's clutches.

"Can you hold me?" she whispered, and Emma didn't need to be told twice.

"Come here, love," she said softly, opening her arms and letting Regina snuggle into her. She held her close and didn't say anything as she felt the brunette sob against her shoulder. Emma knew that this was probably the first step of many on the road of recovery. All she knew was that whatever happens, no matter how hard it gets, she would never give up on her.


End file.
